


To hrdinové dělají

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Memories, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Promises, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Torture, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Nepřítel z Tonyho minulosti se vrací zpět, aby splnil, co slíbil. K naplnění svého slibu si zvolil nejbolestivější způsob, jaký mohl - střelit neporazitelného Tonyho Starka do srdce a přinutit do se dívat, jak krvácí. Protože pro otce není nic horšího, než sledovat utrpení svého syna.[OBSAHUJE PODROBNĚJŠÍ POPISY MUČENÍ, NÁSILNÉ SCÉNY, POTUPY, KREV ATP.]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 42
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Než začnete číst, ráda bych vás upozornila na pár věcí. Jak jsem zmiňovala již v popisku, tenhle příběh obsahuje podrobné popisy násilí a mučení, fyzického i psychického, a tohle všechno se týká nezletilé osoby.  
> Zároveň bych chtěla upozornit, že já mučení nevinných osob neschvaluji a nechci nikoho nabádat, aby cokoli, co se v příběhu vyskytne, dělal. Mučení a ubližování je nejen nelegální, ale taky morálně špatné a hnusné. Tenhle příběh není psán pro podporu takového nehumánního chování, nikdy nebyl a ani nebude. 
> 
> Jinak další klíčové body ohledně příběhu, které by vás mohly zajímat:  
> • post-Civil War a post-SM: Homecoming příběh  
> • naprostá ignorace Infinity War a Endgame (Thanos who?)  
> • Pepper s Tonym se nezasnoubili, ani nejsou spolu (omlouvám se vám shiperům, ale Pepperony opravdu, opravdu není moje)  
> • kromě striktně platonického Iron Dad a Spiderson vztahu budou všechny ostatní shipy, které se zde vyskytnou, jenom okrajové a pro příběh nedůležité (nicméně rozhodně jeden pár je zde boy x boy, ten druhý možná bude okrajové Happy/May)
> 
> Plus co se týče gramatické/pravopisné stránky příběhu:  
> • mám v plánu používat většinou anglická znění – nebojte, na konci kapitol budou poznámky i pro sebeméně stupidní věci, takže když nebudete rozumět, snadno to dohledáte  
> • s tím souvisí nepočešťování ženských jmen – jakožto člověk, který 95 % příběhů čte v angličtině a na (Marvel) filmy se dívá v originále s titulkami prostě nemám ráda přidávání českého -ová k ženským zahraničním příjmením

Líným, nevzrušeným krokem přešel až ke svému příteli. Položil mu ruce na ramena a chvíli jemnými pohyby prstů masíroval jeho ztuhlé svaly, než se naklonil, aby dobře viděl na tři obrazovky před sebou. „Jak to vypadá?“

Zack se pohodlněji opřel do křesla, až se opěrka zvrátila dozadu, jednou rukou si promnul oči a tu druhou pozvedl ze stolu, aby ukázal na prostřední monitor: „Zbývá mi jenom pár minut, ale brzy budeme mít všechno potvrzené. Stejně si myslím, že nezjistíme nic nového.“

„Víš, co se říká. Dvakrát měř, jednou řež,“ odvětil zdánlivě klidným hlasem. Ustoupil od něj a opřel se rukama o masivní stůl. Očima těkal z monitoru na monitor, sledoval zelený načítací proužek a letmo přejel papíry se vším, o čem věděli, že je pravda, které ležely hned vedle pravé klávesnice. „Než to rozjedeme, musíme si být jistí. Žádná chyba, Zacku. Pracoval jsem na tom plánu osm let.“

Osm dlouhých, útrpných let.

Nesměl si dovolit jedinou chybu.

Jeho pomsta musela být perfektní.

Čekal osm let, a přesto se těch několik posledních minut, kdy nahrávali informace a čekali na konečné potvrzení počítačem, zdálo více nervy drásajících než cokoli jiného. Aby snížil svou nervozitu, uchopil papíry do ruky a znova se začetl do poznámek, jež shromáždil. Nebyl hloupý, věděl, že technologie se dá snadno vystopovat. Bylo by od něj slabomyslné uchovávat všechny údaje v počítačích, když mohly být navzdory silnému zabezpečení napadeny, a proto se nebál používat papíry, které se v případě ohrožení celého plánu daly snáz zničit. A na rozdíl od digitálních dat, z popela papír neuměli obnovit.

„Tři,“ vyrušil ho Zackův hlas z rozjímání, a on okamžitě přesunul veškerou pozornost na obrazovku, „dva, jedna… jsem tam. Máme to. Máme to všechno.“

Dychtivě se přikrčil v kolenou, aby lépe viděl, aby si byl jist, že jej nešálí zrak, a pak se rozesmál. Jeho radostný upřímný smích nesoucí podtón geniální šílenosti se rozléhal celou místností. „Měl jsem pravdu,“ hlesl, světle hnědé oči mu jiskřily vítězstvím. „Samozřejmě, že jsem měl pravdu.“

Zack ho hravě políbil na líčko. „Jsi génius. Překvapuje tě, že jsi měl pravdu?“

Nebyla to otázka, na niž by měl odpovědět, a taky zůstala nezodpovězena. Jen se od něj odtáhl, věnuje svou plnou pozornost zpátky monitoru. Po tváři se mu rozlil žraločí úsměv. „Slíbil jsem Tonymu, že se nevidíme naposled. Přísahal jsem mu pomstu za to, jak mě zesměšnil. Nevěřil mi, nebral mě vážně, jako vždycky. Ale teď na to doplatí.“

Konečně se z první fáze mohl přesunout do druhé. Už jen neplánoval, ne, dnešním dnem začal konat. Dnešním dnem plně započal svůj plán, rozpoutal útok, jenž Tonymu Starkovi zasadí takovou ránu, že už se z ní nevzpamatuje.

A on se nakonec zapíše do dějin jako muž, který zasadil nezlomnému Iron Manovi poslední ránu.

Kývl na Zacka, aby znova prošel zabezpečení veškerých souborů, a pak věnoval poslední pohled hnědookému klukovi s rozcuchanými vlasy, jenž se na něj zářivě usmíval z obrazovky, než se otočil na podpatku. Krok i postoj měl rázem jistější, hlavu držel vysoko zdviženou a z ramen jako by mu spadla neviditelná tíha, jíž s sebou dosavadní nejistota i nedočkavost přinášely.

Slíbil Starkovi pomstu, a taky svůj slib dodrží.

Jen trochu litoval, že na činy svého mentora doplatí nevinný Peter Parker.


	2. 1. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, tahle kapitola by se dala označit za druhý prolog, ale co už. :P

„Karen, proč mají lidi potřebu pořád dělat něco zlého?“ vzdychl Peter. Podvečerní vítr mu hvízdal v uších, když na vrcholku jednoho z mnoha činžáků v Queensu hleděl na zapadající slunce, jež barvilo oblohu do rudo oranžova.

„Obávám se, že na toto nemám odpověď, Petere,“ odvětila Karen jemným hlasem téměř s mateřským podtónem, a Peter se pro sebe musel usmát. Měl Karen rád takovou, jakou ji pan Stark naprogramoval, a i když mu to bylo nabídnuto, nehodlal v jejím kódu změnit nic. Karen byla milá, pomáhala mu zahánět nudu, rád si s ní povídal a dokonce ji dokázal porozumět i vtipům jeho generace, což považoval za obrovský úspěch.

Rád si s ní povídal, nesešlo na tom, jaké téma zvolili, Karen vždy s radostí odpovídala, a Peter měl pocit, že se sama umělá inteligence na jejich rozhovory těší. Proti tomu nehodlal nic namítat, protože když se při jeho hlídkách nic nedělo, ne vždy chtěl být potichu a o samotě.

„Ten výhled je nádherný, že?“ pokračoval dál zasněně, předchozí téma zapomenuto. „Nahoře je vždycky menší ruch. Líbí se mi tady. Je pravda, že na vršku Empire State Building nebo One Word Trade Center je klid větší a neslyším tam až na vítr skoro žádné zvuky, které New York vydává, ale líbí se mi tady. Queens naštěstí není tak rušný jako Manhattan, ale i tak není občas nejlepší mít vylepšené smysly v takhle rušném městě…“

„Petere,“ přerušila ho Karen, „volá ti Ned Leeds. Chceš přijmout hovor?“

„Že se vůbec ptáš. Díky, Karen. Jsi skvělá.“

Neodpověděla, ale místo toho se z reproduktorů zabudovaných v obleku ozval hlas jeho nejlepšího přítele. „Nazdárek, Petere. Hele, máš teď čas, nebo jsi venku a děláš ty víš co?“

Potichu se uchechtl a protočil očima, ale z podřepu se postavil. „Jsem venku, ale mám teď čas, dokud mi Karen nenahlásí nějaký zločin. Mám se stavit?“

„Mamka je doma, takže dneska ne. Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli jsi nezapomněl na ten čtvrteční projekt do dějepisu, ať to můžeme dát zítra dohromady.“

„Samozřejmě, že nezapomněl, Nede. Za koho mě máš?“ uculil se. Když se ale setkal jen s výmluvným odkašláním, okamžitě se bránil: „Fajn, dobře, možná nemám vždycky úplně všechno na čas, ale když ne, tak ty _znáš_ důvod.“

Ned se jeho chabým pokusům o obhájení rozesmál. „Máš jediné štěstí, že já o Spider-Manovi vím, kámo.“

„To mám,“ přikývl. Myslel to vážně, lepšího kamaráda, než jakým byl Ned, si nemohl přát. Chápal, že jako Spider-Man má určité povinnosti, a zdálo se, že přesně ví, kdy Peter něco nestihne nebo nebude ve škole fungovat pořádně. „Ale neboj se, tenhle projekt jsem stihl.“

„Však ti věřím. Hele, jak to vůbec vypadá venku?“

„Dneska zatím jenom pár pouličních krádeží. Ale už se stmívá, takže předpokládám, že Karen mi brzy bude něco hlásit. Nebo něco uvidím sám. To víš, většina těch horších věcí se děje večer.“

„Hlavně se vrať včas domů, ať to nedopadne jako minule.“

Zaúpěl. „To mi povídej.“ Bylo to asi před měsícem. On nechtěl upozornění na to, že se má vrátit domů, aby stihl večerku, ignorovat, opravdu nechtěl. Ale ten chlap měl nůž, kterým ohrožoval mladou slečnu – co měl dělat, nevšímat si ho?

„Stejně pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že ti potom zakázal Tony Stark na týden Spider-Manovat. Prostě, odkdy přesně ti může dávat domácí vězení?“ Ned to nemyslel zle, v jeho hlase zazníval úžas a jistá škodolibost. „A to ho May původně neměla ráda.“

„Ty se v tom vyloženě vyžíváš, že, Nede? Bavíš se snad mým utrpením?“

„Já, Petere? Nikdy. Jak tě vůbec mohlo něco takového napadnout?“ Peter si přímo před očima představil jeho zubící se tvář, a sám pro sebe se zašklebil. „Já jsem přece tvůj dispečer, já stojím na tvojí straně.“

„To ti připomenu, až mě zase hodíš p – oh, sakra.“

„Co se děje, Petere?“ vyhrkl Ned okamžitě s obavami. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Promiň, Nede, musím končit.“ Aniž by se postavil ze dřepu, Peter se odrazil od stěny činžáku a vystřelil pavučinu na budovu naproti. „Nějakej chlap právě ukradl kabelku. Povinnost volá.“

„Dobře. Buď opatrný, Petere!“ stihl ještě říct, než Karen ukončila jejich rozhovor, aby se Peter mohl plně soustředit na svou práci. Jistě, multitasking byla věc, jíž se Spider-Man vyznačoval, ale bojovat a mluvit s někým po telefonu bylo něco jiného, než bojovat a mluvit s kriminálníkem.

Během několika vteřin zloděje předehnal a přemetem dopadl přímo před něj. Zloděj překvapeně vyjekl a okamžitě uhnul do strany, aby si udržel nějaký odstup a snad se i mohl protáhnout kolem, jenže Spider-Man byl rychlejší. Chytil ho za ruku a zkroutil mu ji za zády, aby ho znehybnil. Dával si však pozor, aby nepoužil moc síly, protože neměl rád, když někoho ranil. Pořád to byli lidé, civilisté – a tenhle navíc podle všeho neozbrojený.

„Neučila tě mamka, že dámské kabelky jsou pro muže tabu?“

Nečekal na jeho odpověď, svázal ho pavučinami a přilepil k pouliční lampě, zatímco Karen poslala oznámení nejbližší policejní hlídce, ať si ho vyzvednou. V tu dobu už je doběhla okradená paní, děkujíc za jeho pomoc, a on se na ni jen usmál. „Vždy k službám, madam!“ A vzápětí byl pryč.

Takhle probíhalo několik následujících hodin. Domů se měl vrátit o půl dvanácté, jak to měl nastavené přes školní dny, a bylo teprve půl desáté. Měl ještě spoustu času, ale snad nikdy se na hlídce nenudil. Když byly noci obzvláště klidné, vracel se domů dřív, ale dnešek byl celkem rušný. Zastavil tři krádeže (z toho dvě ozbrojené loupeže), jeden násilný případ, kdy si žena vybíjela frustraci bitím svých dětí (u takových případů vždycky osobně čekal na příjezd policie) a doprovodil dvě ztracené sestry turistky, dvanáct a osm let, k rodičům.

Houpal se ulicemi Queensu a v tichosti naslouchal nočnímu městu. Sledoval, co se kde šustne, sem tam se přilepil na stěnu náhodné budovy.

„Petere,“ připomněla se Karen tiše, aby ho nevylekala, „je jedenáct hodin.“

„Díky, Karen. Připomeň zase deset minut před večerkou, prosím?“

„Jako vždycky, Petere.“

Znova vyskočil, aby opět změnil polohu, a pomalu se přesouval z druhé části Queensu zpátky domů. Bylo přesně 23:14, když ho z poklidného houpání vyrušil mužský křik plný paniky. Bez váhání změnil směr a zamířil do postranní uličky, z níž se křik ozval.

Cítil, jak se mu srdce zrychluje, ačkoli by na takové akce už měl být zvyklý. Když však přistál na zemi, zmateně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nikoho tady neviděl, a přitom by přísahal, že slyšel někoho křičet.

Nadechl se, aby se zeptal Karen, jestli to slyšela taky, když najednou pocítil mrazení v zádech a všechny jeho smysly na něj křičely, ať se _otočí a uteče, ať okamžitě zmizí, že je v nebezpečí_.

Nestačil udělat nic, když najednou ucítil bodnutí na krku a vzápětí ho podpíraly dva páry rukou. Uslyšel tichý smích, při kterém si i jeho zmatená a pomalu ochabující mysl stačila povšimnout, že patří tomu samému muži, jehož slyšel před chvílí, zatímco s překvapivou rychlostí ztrácel cit v končetinách.

Pokusil se ohnat pěstí, ale ať už mu v těle kolovalo cokoli, fungovalo to neskutečně rychle. Byl dezorientovaný natolik, že minul úplně, a ten hlas se znova zasmál.

Peter ucítil, jak ruce kolem jeho pasu a předloktí zpevnily svůj stisk, než se mu podlomila kolena. Stačil si povšimnout krátkých světle hnědých vlasů, a pak se všechny podněty ztišily a jeho vidění zčernalo.


	3. 2. kapitola

„Tony, je Peter u tebe?“

Tony se zarazil, sotva uslyšel obavy v Mayiném hlase. Věděl, že na takovou otázku by se neptala, kdyby nešlo o něco opravdu závažného.

Narovnal se a položil kus rukavice z Mark XII, u níž prováděl několik změn, a Dum-E zmateně zapípal a zvědavě pootočil svůj hák. I on měl Petera rád – ještě aby ne! –, a vycítil pomalu rostoucí nervozitu svého vynálezce.

„Tony?“ popohnala ho May k odpovědi, když byl dlouhou chvíli zticha.

„Eh, ne,“ odkašlal si konečně. „Ne, není u mě. Proč? Dneska ani není lab-den.“ Po celém tom fiasku s Homecomingem Tony usoudil, že držet si odstup nefunguje, a pravidelně Petera zval do své dílny. Peter dnům, které spolu strávili vynalézáním (a později i filmovými večery), říkal „lab-dny“, a nesešlo mu na tom, jak moc Tony protáčel očima, když tohle poprvé uslyšel. (A Peter se potom křenil jako blázen, když uslyšel tenhle výraz říkat _Tonyho_.)

Na druhé straně hovoru May neklidně polkla. „Asi jen zbytečně plaším, ale neviděla jsem ho od včerejšího rána, kdy odcházel do školy. Měla jsem v práci dvojitou směnu přes noc, ale už je pět odpoledne a tou dobou měl být dávno doma, i kdyby venku Spider-Manoval, a navíc mi nebere mobil.“

Pro sebe se zamračil. Peter měl, stejně jako zbytek jeho generace, vždycky mobil u sebe. A jako kdyby to nebylo málo, Karen měla nařízeno vždycky přijímat hovory od Tonyho a May (nejednalo-li se o situaci, v níž by se Peter přijmutím hovoru dostal do nebezpečí, a v takovém případě Karen odeslala automatickou zprávu), takže v podstatě nebylo možné, aby se Peterovi nedovolali.

„Dej mi chvilku,“ zamumlal Tony. Odhrnul věci ze stolu a na digitální tabuli, na níž měl doposud plány obleku, nahodil funkce Spider-obleku. Zachmuřil se, sotva spatřil, že všechny statistiky – krevní tlak, puls, aktivita, všechno – hlásí nulu. „Friday? Je někde chyba?“

„Ne, šéfe. Podle statistik se Peter nenachází v obleku, a Karen byla vypnuta včera ve dvacet tři šestnáct večer.“

„Friday, najdi mi Peterův mobil.“

Oba dospělí neklidně čekali, než AI vystopuje Peterův signál, a Friday po několika vteřinách konečně promluvila: „Zdá se, že Peterův mobil se nachází v jedné z postranních uliček na 78th Avenue. Je to také poslední poloha, kde byly Spider-oblek i Karen aktivní.“

Friday ani nestačila domluvit a on už stál na nohou, oblek napůl zformovaný okolo těla. „Friday, přesnou polohu do obleku.“

„Jistě, pane. ETA tři minuty dvacet sedm vteřin.“

„Tony? Tony, co to znamená?“

Mayin roztřesený hlas vytrhl Tonyho z jeho vlastního zamyšlení. Uvědomil si, že Friday musela hovor přesměrovat do obleku, aby May nezůstala mimo dění, a v duchu za to své umělé inteligenci poděkoval. „To nevím, May,“ přiznal, a bože, jak nesnášel, že nevěděl.

Ale byla to pravda. Netušil, co se stalo i co se dělo, a nemohl se zbavit toho odporného, slizkého pocitu hrůzy a mrazivého strachu, jenž se mu plížil do mysli. Nechtěl si připustit tu nepochybnou pravdu, ne dokud se sám nepřesvědčil o tom, že se nejedná o planý poplach.

Odmítal připustit, co by tohle mohlo znamenat.

Lidé pod ním mu nevěnovali pozornost, když se snesl do uličky, protože New York byl na supehrdiny zvyklý. Mohl tak bez vyrušování přijít na to, co bylo špatně.

Nemusel ani hledat dlouho, ale když našel, zadrhl se mu dech.

Spider-Manův oblek byl ledabyle pohozený na popelnici a na něm ležel Peterův mobil. Na první pohled se zdál nepoškozený, ale byl vypnutý.

„Tony?“ ozvala se znova May. „Tony, tak co jsi našel? Je Peter v pořádku? No tak, nemůžeš jenom mlčet –“

„Peter tady není.“ Stáhl oblek k sobě a znova se vznesl do vzduchu. „Nevím, kde je, ale našel jsem jeho mobil i oblek. Můžeš přijít do Tower? Bude jednodušší to řešit.“

„Jistě, Tony. Dej mi… nanejvýš tři čtvrtě hodiny, ano?“ Nečekala na odpověď a zavěsila, a Tony nepochyboval, že potřebovala čas, aby se mohla zklidnit a uvažovat.

Zhruba za stejný čas, jaký mu trvalo sem doletět, Tony přistával zpátky ve věži. Rozhodl se ji zpátky koupit, protože noví majitelé si nevěděli rady s technologií obloukového reaktoru, která věž poháněla, a navíc už to nebylo vyloženě sídlo Avengers; znova se z toho stala ústřední budova Stark Industries, v níž Tony taktéž žil. (Nikdo nemusel vědět, že Tower koupil zpátky, aby byl blíže k jistému pavoučímu klukovi, kdyby byl v nebezpečí.)

„Friday,“ začal, jakmile vstoupil zpátky do dílny, již bez brnění, „chci kompletní diagnózu Spider-obleku. Probuď Karen, nahoď mi ji na obrazovku a zobraz záznam ze včerejší noci.“

Okamžitě mu vyskákalo neskutečné množství dat, ale on se věnoval zejména záznamu. Pozorně sledoval zrychlené dění všeho od chvíle, kdy si Peter na sebe svůj oblek včera nasadil, a zpomalil záznam teprve něco po jedenácté večer.

Sledoval, jak Peter okamžitě vyrazil na pomoc, když někoho uslyšel křičet. Nespouštěl oči z obrazovky, když si Peter uvědomil, že je něco špatně, a jen po očku zíral na Peterovy životní funkce. Slyšel zasyknutí, jež muselo Peterovi uniknout, a napjal se, čekal, co přijde teď. Spatřil obrys postavy, jednoznačně mužské, ale nic dalšího se mu z toho vyčíst nedalo.

Jenže obrazovka najednou zhasla, a on sebou trhl jako uštknutý hadem. „Friday? Friday, co se stalo? Proč se Kareniny systémy vyply?“

„Zdá se, že v jejím kódování nastala chyba.“ Friday odsunula videozáznam do pozadí a zvětšila Karenin kód na plný rozsah. „Ať už se stalo cokoli, způsobilo to kompletní výpadek systému a Karen resetovalo.“

Takže se útočníkovi, ať už to byl kdokoli, podařilo vypnout Karen. Znamenalo to, že z obleku stačil Petera svléct dřív, než se Karen mohla znova zapnout, a protože po resetu už oblek nebyl aktivní, nemohla být ani ona, takže neposlala SOS zprávu, jež se v jejím kódu rozepsala v prvním okamžiku, kdy zachytila Peterův neklid.

To vůbec nebylo dobré.

Tony se pozorně zadíval na kód, aby zjistil, jak moc jej útok poškodil. Potřeboval zjistit, jak se někomu podařilo jím navrženou AI deaktivovat – a taky jak o ní sakra věděl –, a taky se musel ujistit, že si domů nedonesl štěnici nebo bombu. Vypadalo to sice v pořádku, ale přesto Friday popohnal, aby znova a důkladně resetovala Karenin systém i kódování, zatímco on se přesunul k počítači, aby se mohl zaměstnat procházením záznamů z kamer ve městě ve snaze, že něco zachytily.

„Šéfe,“ vyrušila ho Friday, „May Parker žádá o vstup do dílny.“

Tony divže nevystřelil ze židle, když na Friday skoro zakřičel, aby ji pustil, a stihl udělat jen několik kroků vpřed, než se May s ustaraným výrazem vrhla až k němu. Volné hnědé vlasy měla rozcuchané a oči lehce narudlé; nebylo pochyb, že uronila pár slz.

„May,“ přivítal ji, ve tváři jemný úsměv, ačkoli k veselosti měl daleko. Věděl však, že kdyby dal najevo, že nemá situaci pod kontrolou, jakkoli to nebyla pravda, vystrašil by ji tím ještě více.

„Tony,“ hlesla s jednou rukou přitisknutou k hrudi, „Tony, cos našel? Starku, přísahám, řekni mi všechno. Kde je Peter? Je v pořádku?“

Nemohl jí lhát.

Zděšením na chvíli ztuhl na místě, když si uvědomil, že May nemůže lhát, ne o tomhle. Nemělo cenu zapírat. „Já nevím, May.“

Na chvíli bylo ticho, než se May prudce nadechla. „Jak jako, že nevíš?“

Co by dal za to, aby to nemusel říct. Bolelo ho to, bolel ho pocit vlastního zklamání, nesnášel ten žár, jenž se mu rozléval tělem, když si s každým okamžikem více a více uvědomoval, že je v tuhle chvíli naprosto bezradný a nemá ani nejmenší ponětí, co se s Peterem mohlo stát. „Já nevím,“ zopakoval potichu. „Jediné, co jsem stačil zjistit, je, že ho někdo napadl, když byl venku jako Spider-Man. Musel ho vysvléct z obleku, ale nevím, kdo je ten útočník, ani kam Petera odvedl, ani jak věděl, jak se zbavit Karen. Já _nevím_ , May. Ale zjistím to.“

Musel to zjistit. Musel vědět, že je Peter v pořádku, protože Peter měl být lepší než on, měl být budoucnost pro tenhle svět, a kdyby se mu něco stalo – kdyby byl zraněný nebo mrtvý nebo…

„Tony, Tony, hej, podívej se na mě, no tak.“

Ani si neuvědomil, že začal hyperventilovat, dokud ho May nedržela za ruce a nevytrhla z blížícího se záchvatu paniky. „Tony, soustřeď se. Musíme najít Petera. _Soustřeď se_.“

Zmateně zamrkal, ale jeho zamlžená mysl ho konečně pustila ze svých pout, a on se okamžitě cítil trapně. Měl by to být on, kdo uklidňuje May, ne naopak. To _její_ byl Peter syn.

„Máš pravdu. Samozřejmě, že máš, jsi chytrá ženská.“ Opatrně se vyprostil z jejího sevření. Ustoupil o krok zpátky k počítači. „Můžu ti ukázat záznam z obleku, kdybys o to stála, ale moc toho z něho nezjistíš.“

Bolest v jejích očích byla na chvíli zřetelnější, ale ona přesto jemně zavrtěla hlavou. „Myslím, že se bez toho obejdu. Co jsi dělal, než jsem vešla?“

Děkoval všem vyšším silám za to, o co se teď May snažila, a měl chuť ji za tohle políbit. (Až na to, že by ho Peter potom asi zabil. A možná i Happy.) „Procházel kamerové záznamy z okolí. Nic jsem nenašel, ale už se mi podařilo zjistit, že aby Petera dostali nepozorovaně, no, kamkoli, útočníků muselo být více než jeden. Sedí na to i výpočty, protože za tak krátkou dobu, jaká je potřeba k resetu Karen, by ho jeden člověk nestačil svléct z obleku, kdyby byl Peter v bezvědomí. Což je nejpravděpodobnější, protože dobrovolně by se nenechal.“

Zatímco mluvil, přešel zpátky k obrazovkám, na kterých běhaly záznamy z kamer, a vrhl krátký pohled na jiný panel, kde měl stále připnutý Karenin kód, který, jak se ukázalo, z útoku vyšel bez úhony.

„Zatím jsem nenašel nic,“ pokračoval, „ale nepochybuju, že se něco objeví, protože není možné, abych nenašel nic, to odmítám. Vím, že alespoň jeden z útočníků byl muž, výškově něco okolo metru sedmdesát pět, ale další identifikační prvky jsem nenašel. Můžu zkusit vyp –“

„Šéfe,“ vyhrkla najednou Friday, v hlase známky obav a nejistot, „ přišla vám zpráva od nevystopovatelného zdroje. Jedná se o video bez jakéhokoli textu, a mám tedy důvodné podezření, že by to mohlo souviset s Peterovým zmizením.“

Oba dva dospělí se zarazili, a pak Tony divoce zagestikuloval ke stropu. „Na co čekáš, Fri, přehraj to!“

Ve vzduchu před nimi se promítl obraz, ale nebylo to nic jiného, než naprosté černo. Přesto naskakující čísla v rohu značila, že video hraje.

Pak se kdosi zasmál, podle hlasu muž, a ačkoli se neobjevil obraz, jasně slyšeli, jak dotyčný zavrněl: _„Říkal jsem ti, Starku, že se pomstím. Škoda, že jsi nevěřil.“_

Krev mu zatuhla v žilách, oči se rozšířily zděšením. Srdce mu bilo rychleji.

Znal ten hlas. Věděl přesně, komu patří.

A podle Mayiného zděšeného výrazu i ona odhadla, kdo přesně to mluví ještě předtím, než jim Justin Hammer odhalil svou tvář.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Případné vysvětlivky:  
> • Dum-E = Moula, ten roztomilý Tonyho robot <3   
> • AI (artificial intelligence) = anglická zkratka pro umělou inteligenci  
> • ETA (Estimated time of arrival) = přibližný čas příjezdu/příletu


	4. 3. kapitola

_Justin Hammer vypadal úplně stejně, jak si ho Tony pamatoval._

_Světle hnědé vlasy měl střižené nakrátko, pouze po bocích trochu vyholené. Za brýlemi se skrývaly hnědé lstivé oči, v nichž se zračila neskutečná radost, jíž dokazoval i jeho jemný úsměv._

_Ačkoli video ukazovalo jeho postavu dokonale nasvícenou i zaostřenou, pozadí za ním bylo rozmazané a tmavé, a pouze z matných obrysů stěn se dalo rozeznat, že ať už je Justin kdekoli, je uvnitř budovy._

_„Už chápu, co máš rád na dramatických příchodech, Tony,“ broukl klidně, jako kdyby o nic nešlo. Jako kdyby byli jenom dva staří přátelé, kteří se zastavili na ulici na kus řeči. „Musím poznamenat, že na tom něco je. Snadno bych si dokázal zvyknout… ale o tomhle možná někdy jindy.“_

_Ustoupil o krok blíž, na tváři se mu rozlil žraločí úsměv, jenž zvěstoval špatné zprávy. „Zarazím tě, než se začneš ptát. Jak sám jistě víš, tohle je nahrávka, ne živé video, takže ti radím mlčet. I pokoušet se vystopovat signál bude marné, na tohle jsem se dlouho připravoval.“_

I přesto to Tony zkusil. Zašeptal rozkaz Friday, aniž by z videa spustil pohled, oči rozšířené zděšením. Mozek se mu zastavil a pracoval na plné obrátky zároveň, měl pocit, že napětím ani nedýchá, a s každým slovem, jež Justin vypustil z úst, mu srdce bilo rychleji.

_„Vím, že jsi nikdy nebyl na zdlouhavé řeči okolo, takže budu tak milostivý a ušetřím tě jich. Jsem si jist, že se určitě sám sebe právě ptáš, proč. A nebo taky víš, ale přesto doufáš, že co si myslíš, není pravda. No, můj příteli, musím tě zklamat,“ vzdychl._

Zněl, jako kdyby mu to bylo líto, ale Tony věděl, prostě věděl, že je to jen přetvářka. V téhle branži byli všichni dokonalí herci, byla to určitá povinnost, jeden z klíčů k úspěchu.

_Hammerovy oči ztvrdly, stala se z nich neprostupná opona, za níž se budoval vztek a zášť. „Zesměšnil jsi mě, Tony. Po Stark Expo jsem přišel o všechno. O slávu, peníze, firmu i vynálezy, o hrdost. Hlavně o hrdost. O to ti přece celou dobu šlo, že? Dostat mě mimo hru._

_Chtěl jsem se pomstít. A stále chci. Nemůže tě to překvapovat, no ne? Ale přesto se vsadím, že tohle jsi nečekal. Vsadím se, že jsi zapomněl na moje sliby. Že jsi zapomněl na Justina Hammera úplně, stejně jako zbytek světa.“_

Nebyla to pravda, ale taky ne lež. Nemohl zapomenout na to, co Hammer před osmi lety způsobil. Noc Stark Expo ho občas stále strašila ve snech, nemohl se těch vzpomínek zbavit, ať se snažil, jak se snažil.

Ale nemyslel si, že se Hammer vrátí. Nebral jeho výhrůžky vážně. Proč by taky měl, když v té době nebyl důvod se jimi zaobírat?

_„Dlouhou dobu jsem plánoval, jak tě obrat o všechno, stejně jako jsi to provedl ty mě. A dlouhou dobu to vypadalo, že to bude Pepper, kdo mě poctí svou přítomností. Ale pak přišla… nečekaná,“ decentně si odkašlal ve snaze zakrýt svůj výsměšný smích, „zpráva. Potts tě nechala._

_Přiznám se, že to s mým plánem otřáslo. Co jsem měl dělat? Neměl jsi přítelkyni, a do toho všeho jsi přišel i o tu svou superhrdinů. Jak se zdá, všichni Tonyho Starka opouštějí, že?“_

Konečky prstů mu zacukaly, ale jinak nedal najevo, že na něj mají jeho slova jakýkoli efekt, přestože bodala hluboko do srdce. Nevyšlo to s Pepper, nevyšlo to s Avengers. Jeho jedinou útěchou u toho druhého bylo, že za to si nemohl úplně sám.

Nebo snad ano?

_„Potom se objevil Peter Parker. Zezačátku jsem nechápal, co je na tomhle klukovi tak výjimečného, že na sebe strhl tvou pozornost. Jak se patnáctiletý kluk může stát osobním stážistou někoho tak slavného a geniálního, jako je samotný Tony Stark?“ Dopřál si dramatickou pauzu, během níž uchopil kameru, na níž natáčel, do ruky, a přesouval se s ní o několik metrů dál. „Snadno. Stačí být Spider-Man.“_

_Jako na povel se rozsvítila světla. Místnost sice stále nebyla osvětlena celá, ale teď mohli vidět Petera připoutaného na kovové židli. Ústa měl přelepená šedou kobercovou páskou, vlasy rozcuchané a jindy jasné oči byly zastřené a zorničky rozšířené. Ať už ho ale nadrogovali čímkoli, zdálo se, že se jeho metabolismus propaluje skrz – těkal očima z kamery na Justina a zatínal při tom ruce v pěst._

_Peter na sobě neměl tričko, jen černé tepláky, a oni tak mohli jasně vidět modřiny na jeho hrudníku i bocích. Nezdálo se však, že by měl něco zlomeného, tedy alespoň zatím ne._

Tonymu se chtělo při tom pohledu brečet. Slyšel, jak se May sykavě nadechla, a to mu připomnělo, že v tomhle není sám.

_Justin se podíval přímo do kamery. „May, jestli tohle taky sledujete, pak se omlouvám, že váš synovec musí trpět za něco, co se jeho ani netýká. Ale takhle to prostě funguje. Po Tonym Starkovi nesmíte jít přímo, musíte se zaměřit na jeho odkaz a ten zlikvidovat. Potom padne i on.“_

_Namířil kameru na Petera a strhl mu pásku z pusy. „Pozdrav pana Starka, Pete.“_

_Jedinou odezvou mu bylo ticho a tvrdý pohled. Zaťal zuby, aby nepromluvil, a Tony zas a znova v duchu proklel Peterovu tvrdohlavost. „Přebral po tobě tvé manýry, Tony. Ale neboj se, já už ti ho vycvičím, aby poslouchal,“ broukl._

_Justin od Petera odstoupil, ale jeho místo zaujal svalnatý holohlavý muž, jemuž neviděli do tváře. Prokřupal si klouby na prstech, a když Justin ledabyle mávl rukou, mohutným rozmachem udeřil Petera přímo do žeber._

_Peter zalapal po dechu, ale zaťal zuby pevněji, stále odmítal vydat jediný zvuk, a ve svém zatvrzení pokračoval, i když schytal tři další rány._

_Justin namířil kameru zase na sebe, Petera efektivně odsunul do pozadí tak, aby ho ovšem stále viděli. „Ujasněme si to, Tony. Tohle není jeden z těchhle únosů. Nechci po tobě výkupné, nechci po tobě tvé obleky, nechci ani tebe. To, co chci, už totiž dávno mám. A ty s tím neuděláš nic.“_

_Vítězně se usmál do kamery, zaostřil na Petera, jenž stále schytával rány, a přesně na tomhle výjevu se záznam zastavil._

Tony se roztřeseně nadechl. Ruce se mu třásly, dech zadrhával, tlak rapidně zvyšoval a tep zrychloval stále více a více. „Friday?“ vydechl zoufale.

„Je mi líto, šéfe,“ oznámila umělá inteligence s upřímným smutkem v hlase, „nepodařilo se mi vypátrat, odkud byla zpráva zaslána.“

Její slova jako by protrhla hráz. Zadržované emoce ho pohltily, převalily se přes něj, strhly ho z útesu a vzaly sebou. Topil se mezi nimi, nemohl se dostat nad hladinu, vzduch mu ubýval a on se nemohl nadechnout.

Oh, bože. Nemohl uvěřit, že to udělal.

Kdyby si od Petera držel odstup jako zpočátku, nic z toho by se nestalo. Měl Petera chránit, měl se postarat, aby byl v pořádku a bezpečí, aby si užíval života jako každý jiný patnáctiletý kluk, a místo toho ho jenom přivedl do problémů svou vlastní naivitou, svými _vlastními_ problémy.

Tohle se nikdy nemělo stát. Jak to mohl dovolit? Peter nikdy neměl být v nebezpečí kvůli svému vztahu s Tonym Starkem. Očekával by to to u Rhodeyho, Happyho – nebo i Pepper.

Ale Peter…

Tentokrát to bylo na něj, jen a pouze na něj. Selhal. Zklamal tak hluboce, že za své činy nemohl prosit o odpuštění.

Byl ještě horší než Howard.

„– ony! Tony, musíš se uklidnit. Nepřemýšlej nad tím. Vrať se zpátky do reality. Musíš zadržet dech, slyšíš mě? Nadechni se, teď na pět dob zadrž dech, stejně jako já, a potom výdech na čtyři. Opakuj po mně, ano? Nádech, Tony.“

Cítil drobné ruce na svých ramenou, jež ho ale svíraly s překvapivou silou, a když zamrkal, měl před sebou Mayin obličej. Její hlas k němu doléhal, jako kdyby byl pod vodou, ale pomalu se prodíral skrz, aby jí mohl rozumět.

Snažil se srovnat svůj dech s jejím, zuřivě těkal očima sem a tam po jejím obličeji, aby našel jakékoli známky vzteku, ale jediné, co objevil, byly obavy.

Když se po několika minutách uklidnil, cítě, že se mu tep i dech vrací do normálních hodnot, znova ho polila hrůza.

Měl panický záchvat přímo před May, tentokrát doopravdy, a přitom by _on_ měl uklidňovat _ji_.

„Už v pořádku?“ zeptala se starostlivě May. Opatrně mu sundala ruce z ramen, hlavu lehce nakloněnou na stranu.

Překvapeně na ni zamrkal, pak se nadechl k odpovědi. „May, já –“

„Jestli řekneš, že se omlouváš, přísahám, že ti utrhnu hlavu.“

„Ale já – je to moje vin –“

„ _Starku_ ,“ zarazila ho tónem, který ho okamžitě donutil sklapnout. Nehodlal se s ní hádat, když mluvila _takhle_. Přísahal by, že v tomhle May mohla směle konkurovat Natashe. Hrůzostrašná na to byla dost. „Tony. Není to tvoje vina. Ty jsi Petera neunesl, to Hammer. Bože, ty a Peter máte úplně stejný komplex viny na úrovni nebeských výšin. Není to tvoje vina, ano? A už vůbec se nemusíš omlouvat za záchvaty. Jsem zdravotní sestra, pamatuješ?“

„Jenže pořád – Peter je… tys ho vychovala.“

Byl naprosto ztracen se slovy, ale zdálo se, že May pochopila, co chce říct. Vzdychla, zavrtěla hlavou, a pak se na něj usmála. „Peter je pro mě jako syn, Tony, ale já v tom teď už nejsem sama. Možná sis toho nevšiml, ale chováš se jako jeho táta od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsi ho pozval do své dílny. A Peter tě miluje, věř mi. Myslí o tobě jako o svém otci. Máš plné právo se o něj bát, Tony.“

Jenom stál a zíral, slova mu došla úplně. V hlavě si přehrával všechny ty okamžiky, kdy cítil hřejivý pocit na hrudi, kdykoli byl Peter poblíž, všechny ty hodiny, které spolu strávili vynalézáním nebo sledováním filmů a dokonce i stavěním Lega.

Vzpomněl si na všechny ty chvíle, kdy Peter usnul přitulený k němu, i na chvíle, kdy umíral starostí, protože se mu Peter opět zapomněl zmínit o nějakém zranění, nebo když ho musel doslova tahat do postele, protože se odmítal přestat učit, ačkoli zvládal mnohem těžší látku, než z jaké psali.

Když se nad tím zamyslel, opravdu se choval jako jeho táta. A nemohl popřít, jakkoli by chtěl, že o Peterovi přemýšlel jako o svém dítěti. Jako o svém synovi.

„Huh,“ dostal ze sebe smysluplně.

„To jsem ráda, že jsme si to ujasnili,“ broukla May pobaveně. „Teď,“ mávla rukou ke stále viditelnému zastavenému videu, „přemýšlej. A dostaň našeho syna domů, Tony.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Někdo z vás by mohl namítat, že „ale Windify, Justin Hammer má tmavě hnědé vlasy!". No, dlouho jsem přemýšlela nad tím, jaké mu dám. Pak jsem se rozhodla pro kombinaci filmové (hnědé vlasy) a komiksové (blond) verze – a máme ho světle hnědého. Ostatně, i ve filmu záleží na osvětlení.


	5. 4. kapitola

Když se probudil poprvé, nebyl zcela při vědomí. Mysl měl zahalenou v mlze a nemohl se hýbat, ale cítil, jak jeho zrychlený metabolismus bojuje o nadvládu nad svým vlastním tělem.

S dezorientací a neschopností pohybu by se ještě dokázal vypořádat. Ostatně, nebylo to poprvé, co se probudil, aniž by věděl, kde přesně je, stejně jako to nebylo poprvé, co ho něčím nadopovali, ačkoli předtím se většinou jednalo o léky proti bolesti, ne drogy.

Ale to nejhorší na celé téhle situaci byl jeho šestý smysl. Jeho pavoučí smysly mu křičely v hlavě, dožadovaly se jeho pozornosti, prodíraly se skrz mlhu a neustále opakovaly, že je v nebezpečí a že je něco hodně špatně.

Ještě aby něco nebylo špatně, když ho unesli.

Sotva se tahle myšlenka protlačila do popředí a plně mu došel její smysl, zadrhl se mu dech, prudce otevřel oči a vymrštil se dopředu.

Nebo by to alespoň udělal, nebýt těch zatracených drog a tlaku na jeho zápěstí i kotnících.

Místo toho jen malátně zasténal a pomalu, téměř pateticky, zamrkal. Dobrá zpráva byla, že ho nečekalo žádné přehnaně ostré světlo, jež by ublížilo jeho citlivým očím, ale v šeru, které ho obklopovalo, toho také moc neviděl.

Znova zamrkal ve snaze zahnat malátnost, která se ho stále pokoušela zmocnit, a rozhlédl se okolo. Nacházel se v nějaké obrovské místnosti s šedými stěnami s masivními dveřmi na konci. Neviděl žádný nábytek kromě kovové židle, k níž byl připoutaný. 

Jakmile usoudil, že z okolí nezjistí nic dalšího, pokusil se zaměřit na sebe. Nespokojeně zafuněl, když zjistil, že na sobě nemá oblek ani masku, a navíc byl bez trika, takže doufat, že mu nechali metače, bylo zbytečné. Jediné, co na sobě měl, byly černé tepláky, a on svým únoscům navzdory zděšení, že ho viděli bez masky a znali tak jeho identitu, v duchu poděkoval, protože alespoň ho nenechali úplně nahého.

Sjel pohledem po svých rukou, kde našel důvod, proč se ze židle nemohl zvednout. Přesně jak předpokládal, byl k židli připoutaný kovovými pouty, jež mu obepínaly kotníky i zápěstí. Měl štěstí, že mu nezajistili i stehna, protože takhle se mohl alespoň trochu hýbat.

Chvíli jen zíral na pouta ve snaze vymyslet, co teď. Mozek bojoval s drogami v jeho krvi a zdálo se, že vyhrává, protože nebylo tak těžké si vzpomenout, že jedna z jeho schopností je supersíla. Zvládl ohýbat železo, z těch pout by se mohl dostat.

Napjal se, připraven nečekaně vystřelit, aby na kov působil co největším tlakem, když se ode dveří ozval hlas. „Nemusíš to ani zkoušet, Pete, jsou to vibraniová pouta.“

Překvapením sebou škubl, vzápětí tvrdě dopadl zpátky na židli, a rozhodně odmítal připustit, že samým úlekem vypískl. Nepřiznal by to, ani kdyby ho mučili.

Slovem, za které by ho May rozhodně nepochválila, proklel své smysly. Způsobují mu neustálou úzkost, ale aby ho upozornili na to, že do místnosti vstoupil jeho únosce, to _ne_.

Zastavil se v půlce pohybu a otočil hlavu ke dveřím tak prudce, až měl pocit, že se mu rozskočí bolestí. Potichu zasténal, ale to nezastavilo uvědomění, jež s sebou jeho slova přinesla. „Jak víte –“

„Znám o tobě všechno, Petere,“ broukl ten muž, aniž by se pohnul ze svého místa, takže Peter viděl převážně jen jeho siluetu. „Vím, kde bydlíš, vím, do jaké školy chodíš, vím, že Ned nedávno dostal nové Lego – Avengers, limitovaná edice, jak roztomilé –, vím, co se stalo s tvým strýčkem Benem… tragická minulost pro mladého hrdinu, ne?“

S každým jeho slovem ho polévala hrůza, přesto se sebral natolik, aby mu odpověděl. „To zní trochu jako stalking, ne?“ zachraptěl a zvedl pohled v marné snaze se mu podívat do očí. Nejraději by se schoulil do klubíčka a vyšiloval nad tím, že tenhle muž o něm očividně ví mnohem víc, než by měl, a mohl by každou chvílí ublížit May nebo Nedovi nebo komukoli dalšímu, ale v hlavě mu rezonoval Tonyho hlas.

 _„Nikdy nedej nepříteli najevo slabost,“_ řekl mu jeho mentor jednou. _„Nespolupracuj, útoč zpět slovy. To takové lidi naštve nejvíce.“_

Pan Stark mu vždycky radil dobře, a on ho nehodlal zklamat. Bral si jeho slova i rady k srdci.

Jeho únosce se jenom zasmál, a Peter si nemohl pomoct, ale ten hlas mu zněl povědomě, jen ho nemohl zařadit. „Koukám, že Tonyho přítomnost se na tobě podepsala. Nevím, jestli jsem překvapený, nebo ne.“

Zmocnilo se ho neblahé tušení, které přišlo společně se vztekem. Vztekem na toho chlapa před sebou, který neměl žádné právo oslovovat pana Starka jménem. „Poslouchejte, pane. Nevím, kdo jste, ani co chcete, ale tohle všechno –“

„Ah, omlouvám se, Petere,“ přerušil ho. „To je mi nezdvořilost, ani se nepředstavit. Hned to napraví.“

Viděl ho posunout ruku podél zdi, a vzápětí celou místnost zalilo světlo. Okamžitě sklonil hlavu dolů a zamrkal, aby si jeho oči přivykly náhlé změně, a pak opatrně vzhlédl.

Celý ztuhl, když konečně uviděl svého únosce. Nebylo pochyb, že mu jeho hlas přišel povědomý, usoudil, sotva spatřil, kdo před ním stojí.

Justinovi se na tváři rozlil úsměv. Viděl, jak Peter zamrzl, viděl zděšení v jeho očích, a věděl, že ví, kdo před ním stojí. „Rád vidím, že se nemusím představovat, ale přesto to udělám. Jsem Justin Hammer.“

„Vy jste ten šílenec, kvůli kterému zemřela hromada lidí při Stark Expo.“

Justin nespokojeně mlaskl. „Kvůli mně? Kdepak. Za tím stál Ivan Vanko.“

„Ty věci pořád vznikly kvůli vám.“ Věděl to. Vždyť jeden z Hammerdronů ho té noci málem zabil. „Je jediné štěstí, že tam pan Stark byl,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. Bohužel zjevně ne dostatečně potichu, protože Hammer ho slyšel.

„Ale _pan Stark_ tady není teď,“ broukl. Pomalým, nebezpečným krokem vyrazil přímo k němu. „A _pan Stark_ je taky důvod, proč jsi tady teď se mnou.“

Věděl to. V očích mu zahořel vzdor a lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby mu dal najevo svůj nezájem. „Jestli jste chtěl upoutat jeho pozornost, šlo to i jinak.“

„Šlo?“ Justin povytáhl jedno obočí. „Mám na tebe ohledně Tonyho pár otázek.“

Tentokrát neřekl nic, jen ho sledoval. Čekal, s čím přijde. Co by po něm mohl Hammer chtít? Přístupové heslo do Tonyho dílny? Jeho obleky? Peníze?

Možností byla spousta.

„Co je na tobě tak zvláštního, že si tě Tony oblíbil, hm?“

Zrovna tohle nečekal.

Otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale pak ji jenom bezradně zavřel. Pravdou bylo, že na tuhle otázku neznal odpověď ani on sám. Co bylo na něm, obyčejném klukovi z Queensu, tak speciálního, že si s Tonym Starkem vybudoval tenhle podivný mentor-svěřenec lomeno otec-syn vztah?

 _Mysli_ , přikázal si v duchu. Nehodlal Hammerovi poskytnout výhodu v tom, že by ho rozhodila jediná otázka. Potřeboval přijít s dobrou odpovědí a to co nejrychleji, aby Hammer nepojal podezření.

Chtělo to jen myslet.

„Ach,“ dostal ze sebe po několika útrpně dlouhých vteřinách ticha. „Aha. Hm, chápu. Takže vy jste mě unesl, protože žárlíte, že mám s Tonym nějaký vztah, ale vy žádný. Nechci radit, ale myslím, že to by se změnilo, kdybyste, však víte, nebyl kriminálník.“

Stejně jako on nečekal otázku, Justin nečekal odpověď. Narovnal se, zjevně zaražen Peterovými slovy. Přes tvář se mu mihl hněv, jenž však brzy zamaskoval za kamennou masku. „Jsi drzý. Stark se na tobě podepsal více, než jsem čekal. Skvěle si tě převychoval.“

Peter zlostně zasyčel. „Hej, nemluvte o něm takhle. To vy jste tady ten zločinec, ne on. Nevíte vůbec nic.“

„Myslím, Pete, že brzy zjistíš, že vím víc, než si myslíš.“ Tentokrát ustoupil o krok dozadu, pak se ledabyle ohlédl přes rameno a zavolal: „Darby, můžeš se k nám připojit.“

Peter se napjal, když se dveře se zaskřípáním otevřely a on uslyšel těžké kroky, načež se k nim v místnosti připojila další postava. Tentokrát se jednalo o holohlavého muže asi sto devadesát centimetrů vysokého, s vypracovanými svaly po celém těle a pronikavýma modrýma očima. Vypadal jako jeden z těch klasických předopovaných zlých chlápků ve filmech, kteří vždycky vykonávali špinavou práci, a podle všeho ani tahle situace nebyla výjimkou.

A Peter se rozesmál. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu a nahlas se smál, nevšímaje si zmateného pohledu, který si ti dva vyměnili. Trvalo mu téměř půl minuty, než se uklidnil, ale sotva se tak stalo, jen zklamaně zavrtěl hlavou a poukázal bradou na druhého muže: „On se jmenuje _Darby_? To nemyslíte vážně. To je ještě horší než Flash.“

Dobře, rána přímo do čelisti byla celkem očekávaná, ale stejně to bolelo. Nestačil udělat nic, když schytal druhou, tentokrát přímo do žeber.

„Máš přesně pět minut,“ ozval se Justin. „Potom se spojíme se Starkem. Ať je připravený.“

Darby souhlasně zamručel, nespouštěje oči z Petera. S predátorským úsměvem natáhl obě ruce před sebe, a pak vedl úder do břicha.

Po celou dobu Peter mlčel. Mlácení pro něj nebylo cizí, nakládačku dostával celkem často, a kdyby nestačil Spider-Man, zkušenosti Petera Parkera s Flashem a jeho partičkou ano.

Takže jenom zatínal zuby a mlčel.

Mlčel, i když Justin nahrával video pro pana Starka, a celou dobu si připomínal, že tohle je nejlepší způsob, jak Hammera vytočit. Dělat přesný opak toho, co po něm chtěl.

Mlčel, když rány neustávaly ani dlouho poté, co Hammer přestal natáčet.

Mlčel, když se tvrdé pěsti střetávaly s jeho obličejem, i když se k pěstem přidaly bolestivé kopy do žeber, pod jejichž nárazy jeho kosti sténaly.

Jen se vzpíral proti poutům, kousal se do jazyka, aby utlumil veškeré steny, u nichž hrozilo, že se proderou ven z jeho úst, a mlčel, dokud mu Darby nezasadil obzvlášť tvrdou ránu do spánku, která ho opět ponořila do tmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nebojte se, příští kapitoly už nebudou „jen" pěsti a kopy, ale začínáme zlehka... (I když pěsti a kopy bolí. Věřte mi, vlastní zkušenost.)
> 
> Mimochodem, co se týče jména Darby... hledala jsem na internetu, až mi najel seznam, cituji, „badass names". Darby bylo hned jako první, myslím. Samozřejmě, že jsem musela vybrat tohle. Jinak by to nešlo. :P


	6. 5. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola měla být poloviční... a to jsem si říkala, že budu ráda, když to bude tisíc slov a bude to co k čemu. No, nakonec je prozatím nejdelší. :D

Sledovat Tonyho Starka při práci bylo stejné jako sledovat při práci Petera. Pro lidi jako May s průměrným inteligenčním kvocientem, pro které byla matematika na střední naprosté peklo, bylo vidět někoho s geniálním mozkem v akci naprosto ohromující.

Prvních patnáct minut jenom nehnutě seděla na sedačce v dílně, kam ji Tony navedl, a s mírným úžasem ho sledovala. Nerozuměla polovině toho, co si pro sebe mumlal, když se mu prsty míhaly po klávesnici i obrazovkách a sem tam prohodil něco k Friday.

Navzdory strachu o Petera si nemohla pomoct, musela se na chvíli zastavit a snažit se pobrat obraz před sebou. Viděla Petera při práci více než jednou, a ačkoli téměř nikdy neměla šanci pochopit, co její synovec vlastně dělá, vždycky ji fascinovalo, s jakou rychlostí pracují jeho mozkové buňky, jak se mu hlavou míhají miliardy nápadů a on je stíhá zapisovat a zpracovávat, nebo i to, jak se vyzná ve změti zápisků a papírů, které měl v takových chvílích všude okolo.

Tony Stark v tomhle nebyl o moc jiný.

Vlastně se zdálo, že se nelišil vůbec.

May poznala ten moment, kdy Tony přepnul do režimu génia a dovolil veškerým zábranám v jeho mysli opadnout. Zhroutily se jako domeček z karet a jemu se v hlavě náhle promítalo tolik myšlenek a nápadů, že komukoli s normální inteligencí by z toho přecházela hlava kolem. Ale jemu ne, Tony byl ve svém živlu.

Přesto si nemohla nevšimnout momentů, kdy se Tonymu do popředí mysli protlačily temné myšlenky, kdy si vzpomněl, proč přesně se nachází v situaci, v níž se nachází. V takových chvílích se na kratičký okamžik zarazil s rukou zvednutou, pohled upřel kamsi do prázdna nebo zamrkal a lehce potřásl hlavou.

Plně rozuměla, čím si právě prochází, a věděla, že se snaží pocity zazdít tím, že se ponoří do práce. Vždyť si tím sama prošla – přesně tohle dělal Peter, když Ben zemřel. Jen tehdy nevěděla, že si v pokoji vyrábí metače pavučin, aby venku mohl bojovat se zločinem.

May se při té vzpomínce zakabonila. Srdce jí pokleslo, když si složila hlavu do dlaní a potichu vzdychla.

Věděla, že Peterova práce je nebezpečná. Věděla, že stejně jako Ben, i on se jednou nemusí vrátit zpátky domů. Doufala ale, že toho už se nedožije, a že až Peter zemře, bude to kvůli stáří, ne střelné či bodné ráně.

Věděla, že možnost Peterovy smrti je vysoká. Vyšší, než by pro jakéhokoli člověka, natož dítěte, být měla. Ale když ho poprvé přistihla v obleku, věděla taky, že neexistuje svět, v němž by její Peter, ten, jakého s Benem vychovala, dobrovolně pověsil oblek na hřebík. Zákazem by nedocílila vůbec ničeho kromě dalších lží a Peterových snah vyplížit se z domu.

Takže proto mu dovolila pokračovat v tom, co dělal. Dovolila mu zachraňovat životy a riskovat ten svůj, jakkoli ji myšlenka, že je její skoro-syn někde venku v nebezpečí, sžírala. (Samozřejmě si musela zachovat svou rodičovskou autoritu a souhlas přišel až po dvou týdnech domácího vězení a řádné konverzaci se Starkem, při kterém si nejenom vydobyla jeho respekt, ale podle všeho svým zuřivým hnaním skrz Stark Tower až do Tonyho kanceláře s bledým Happym v patách vyděsila polovinu pracovníků Stark Industries na příslušných patrech.)

Peter měl na všech patrolách k dispozici miliardový oblek s vlastní umělou inteligencí, který ho měl chránit. Tony dostával informace o jeho životních funkcích, Karen mu hlásila, když byl Peter zraněný, a přesto… přesto mu nakonec nic z toho nepomohlo.

Jediné, co May teď mohla dělat, bylo doufat. Věřila Tonymu celým svým srdcem, aby našel a zachránil Petera, který tvořil její malý svět.

Nepochybovala, že Tony ví, jak moc na něj spoléhá.

S hlubokým výdechem zvedla hlavu z dlaní a sáhla do kapsy pro mobil, aby se nějak zaměstnala. Netušila, s čím by právě teď mohla pomoct, a potřebovala se nějak zbavit trýznivých myšlenek, které jí neustále připomínaly, že její dítě držel v moci psychopat.

Zmateně nakrčila obočí, když uviděla tři zmeškané hovory od Neda. Krátkým pohledem na Tonyho se ujistila, že vynálezce stále pracuje – pokud dobře chápala, zkoušel ručně vypátrat, odkud byla zpráva poslána –, a pak vytočila jeho číslo.

Nepřekvapilo ji, že Ned zvedl hovor hned po prvním prozvonění. Svým úlevným „May!“ ji málem ohlušil, a ona musela oddálit mobil od ucha, než Ned již značně tišším hlasem pokračoval: „Já, uh, nechci nějak plašit, ale je Peter v pořádku? Já jen že se mi neozývá a celý den nebyl ve škole a nemůžu se spojit ani s Karen, a naposled jsme spolu mluvili, když hlídkoval, ale on říkal, že přijde do školy, měli jsme se spolu podívat na jeden náš projekt… Každopádně, je v pořádku?“¨

Vydržela to po celé video, ale když teď slyšela Neda, ucítila, jak se jí do očí tlačí slzy. Co mu měla říct? Že byl jeho nejlepší přítel unesen? Ned byl dítě, pro všechno na světě, netušila, jak se s touhle zprávou vypořádá. Ale zároveň jí připadalo špatné držet od něj informace. Vždyť s Peterem se znali od první třídy, byli si blízcí téměř jako bratři.

„May?“ pokračoval Ned nervózně po až moc dlouhé chvíli ticha. „Haló?“

„Promiň, Nede, já…“ zarazila se. Hrozilo, že se jí hlas každou chvíli zlomí.

„Co se stalo? Je Peter v pořádku? Jsi zraněná?“

Na tohle neměla odpověď. Fyzicky byla v pořádku, ale psychicky? To byla věc druhá.

Ucítila dotyk na svém rameni a celá sebou škubla, než se jí do zorného pole dostal Tony. Musel přestat pracovat, když přijala hovor. V očích se mu zračilo pochopení, když pusou naznačil ‚Ned?‘.

Přikývla a Tony se na chvíli zadíval do prázdna, nepochybně zvažoval, co teď. Očima zabrouzdal k monitoru svého počítače. „Řekni mu pravdu,“ zamumlal nakonec. „Zvládne to. A je to lepší, než ho krmit lžemi.“

Nevěděla, jestli to byla ta nejchytřejší volba, ale rozhodla se mu důvěřovat. Ostatně, Tony už si jedním únosem prošel.

„May? Prosím, začínám vyšilovat a vůbec se mi to nel –“

„Petera unesli.“

Na druhé straně hovoru se rozhostilo ticho následované ostrým zasyknutím. „Co?“ vydechl Ned zděšeně. „Kdo? Jak? _Co_?“

Neklidně polkla. Neříkalo se jí to lehce, nerada si přiznávala pravdu. „Justin Hammer. Podle všeho ho přepadl, když byl Peter venku jako Spider-Man. Ale hledáme ho, Nede. Nemusíš se bát, brzy bude zase zpátky.“ Nenáviděla, jak falešně její slova zněla, ale přesto je musela říct. Ať už pro sebe či pro Neda, prostě je musela slyšet.

Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho. „Ale… ale je v pořádku, že?“ zeptal se roztřeseně. „Že je v pořádku? Je Spider-Man. Musí být.“ Zněl stejně ztraceně, jak se Tony i May cítili.

„Neboj se, Nede,“ ujistila ho, doufajíc, že zní alespoň trochu věrohodně a konejšivě. „Pracuje na tom Tony. Brzy bude Peter zase zpátky.“

„Dobře,“ usoudil Ned po chvíli. „Dobře, May. Ale… dáš mi vědět, že? Prosím, May.“

„Samozřejmě. A Nede?“

„Ano?“

„Nestrachuj se. Sám jsi to říkal, je Spider-Man. Najdeme ho.“

Znova se odmlčel. „Jo,“ šeptl po chvíli. „Máš pravdu.“ Zavěsil dřív, než May stačila říct cokoli dalšího.

Složila si ruce do klína a otřela si slzy z tváře, pohled upřený na černou obrazovku mobilu. „Opravdu myslíš, že byl dobrý nápad mu to říkat?“

Tony vzdychl a posadil se vedle ní. „Ne,“ připustil. „Nikdy není dobrý nápad někomu říkat, že mu unesli člena rodiny. Ale jakkoli nesnáším, že tohle musím říct, nevím, co má právě Justin v plánu. Může udělat cokoli, aby se mi pomstil, a veřejně prozradit nejen že má Petera, ale taky jeho identitu, by pro něj byla hračka. A je lepší, když se to Ned dozví skrz nás, ne… jinak.“

Neptala se. Dovedla si živě představit, co tím myslel, a proto to nechtěla vědět. „Zjistil jsi něco?“

Jeho oči zeskelnatěly a tvář mu povadla. „Ne,“ odpověděl znova. „Vůbec nic. Poslal jsem Iron legii proskenovat město, ale nevím, kolik toho zjistím. Nemyslím si, že by zůstával tady, a New York je zatraceně velký.“

Jen tam seděli v tichosti, oba ponoření do chmurných myšlenek. Neměli moc možností, co dělat, ne v jejich situaci. Nemohli zkontaktovat policii ani státní orgány, aniž by komukoli ukázali video od Hammera a tím prozradili, že samozvaný strážce města je vlastně patnáctiletý kluk.

„Víš, že tohle není poprvé, co má Peter problémy kvůli Hammerovi?“ promluvila May nakonec, aby zahnala nepříjemné ticho.

Tony se narovnal a nechápavě na ni podíval. „Cože?“

Krátce se zasmála. „Je to tak. Pamatuješ, jak na Stark Expo? Byli jsme tam. Ben tehdy dostal prémie, Peterovy narozeniny se blížily a on si nepřál nic jiného, než mít možnost vidět Tonyho Starka a jeho vynálezy. Takže jsme ho vzali na Expo.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela. Usmála se nad vzpomínkou malého Petera, kterému jiskřily oči nadšením, když zjistil, co je jeho dárkem. Nadšení, jež z něj čišelo, bylo tak nakažlivé, že i May s Benem, kteří Starka nemuseli, se na sebe museli usmívat, když viděli, jak šťastný je. „No a když ty Hammerdrony zaútočily, v té panice se nám Peter ztratil. Nemohli jsme ho najít, a když jsme ho viděli, jeden z těch dronů stál přímo před ním a mířil na něj. Byl to jeden z nejhorších zážitků v mém životě.

A myslíš, že Peter utekl? Ne. Prostě tam stál, stejně jako jeho hrdina. A jeho hrdina ho taky zachránil. Iron Man přistál hned za ním a zničil ten dron na poslední chvíli. Přísahám, nikdy dříve jsem nebyla tak šťastná, že jsem tě viděla. Peter o tom nepřestal mluvit měsíce.“

Znova se usmála, pak se podívala na Tonyho a doopravdy se zasmála jeho šokovanému výrazu. Vypadal naprosto ztraceně a uchváceně zároveň.

„To byl – to byl Peter? Neodpovídej, samozřejmě, že byl. Nikdo jiný by nebyl tak hloupý, aby tam jenom stál.“ May se znova zasmála, zatímco Stark pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „Vždycky mě zajímalo, kdo to byl a co se s tím klukem stalo, a teď, když to vím, asi bych radši nevěděl. Jak jsi to s ním _přežila_ , jestli takhle vyváděl už jako malý? Teda menší?“

„Na tohle se sama sebe ptám už léta,“ uchechtla se. Mlčky se mu podívala do očí, udržujíc kontakt, a s radostí shledala, že ta clona smutku halící jeho oči ustoupila do pozadí. „Co jsem tím ale chtěla říct je, že před Justinem Hammerem jsi ho už jednou zachránil. Nepochybuju, že to zvládneš znova.“

Jen sklopil pohled, pak se na ni podíval koutkem oka a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi opravdu něco, May, víš to? Jak je možné, že se takhle držíš?“

„Protože nemám jinou možnost, Tony,“ vzdychla. Na chvilku dovolila smutku, aby prostoupil její hlas, a zamrkala, když jí z očí steklo pár neposlušných slz. „Musím se držet naděje, že Peter bude v pořádku. Protože kdybych dovolila, aby mě tohle všechno ovládlo, už bych se z toho nevzpamatovala. A to já nemůžu. Kvůli Petera. Pro Petera.“

May o sobě hrdě tvrdila, že je silná žena. Neměla sice superschopnosti ani geniální mozek, ale dovedla vychovat dítě, ačkoli nikdy žádné neplánovala, a náhlou smrt svého manžela ustála, aniž by klesla na dno.

Tony poznal spoustu sebevědomých žen, a ačkoli ona si neprošla výcvikem jako třeba Natasha, byla pro něj May Parker svým způsobem stejně velkou hrdinkou.

May zvedla a on se postavil zároveň s ní. „Vrátím se domů,“ řekla po chvíli. „Tady jsem teď k ničemu, akorát bych tě rozptylovala. Musím vymyslet, co říct škole, a…“

„V pořádku,“ přerušil ji jemně. „Chápu to. Jdi domů, May. Vyspi se a zkus se moc nestresovat, ano?“ Zrovna já mám co říkat, pomyslel si. „Slibuju ti, že ho najdu. Ať to stojí cokoli.“

Váhavě k němu přistoupila a ještě váhavěji ho objala, ale on pro změnu neváhal ji obejmout nazpět. Byl známý svým postojem k tělesnému kontaktu, ale neuvědomil si, jak moc tohle teď potřeboval, dokud neucítil Mayiny ruce okolo svého pasu. „Já vím, že ho najdeš,“ téměř zašeptala, než ustoupila a s posledním pohledem, z něhož prýštila surová naděje, se otočila a vyšla ven ze dveří k výtahu.

Sledoval ji, dokud mu nezmizela ze zorného pole, a pak tam několik dlouhých minut ještě stál, než váhavě přešel ke svému stolu.

Opřel se dlaněmi o desku, oči zavřené. Soustředil se na svůj dech i tep, snažil se uklidnit. Otevřel oči až když ucítil lehké šťouchnutí do ramene, a pousmál se, když Dum-E starostlivě zapípal. „Slíbil jsem to May, co? A slíbil jsem to i Peterovi. Za jakoukoli cenu.“

Neměl důvod nad tím přemýšlet, teď už ne. Sáhl do šuplíku stolu pro telefon, otevřel ho a ani se nezastavil, když vytočil jediné číslo, které bylo uložené v kontaktech.

Se zatajeným dechem poslouchal a čekal. Zpevnil svůj stisk na mobilu, ruce se mu potily.

Srdce mu vynechalo úder, když se na druhé straně hovoru váhavý, téměř nevěřící hlas. „Tony?“

„Říkal jsi, že když budu potřebovat, pomůžeš mi.“ Roztřeseně se nadechl, ohryzek mu poskočil. „A já vás potřebuju všechny.“


	7. 6. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S touhle kapitolou nejsem spokojená. Možná za to může v posledních dnech opět rostoucí deprese a úzkost, ale... co už. Tady je.

Natashu přerušilo hlasité vyzvánění uprostřed věty. Jejich smích i hlasy se okamžitě ztišily a místnost se ponořila o ticha narušovaného jen neustávajícím vyzváněním.

Všechny hlavy se otočily k Stevovi, který jako by až teď vzal na vědomí brnění vycházející z jeho kapsy. Nechápavě nakrčil obočí, protože mu neměl kdo volat.

Ledaže by…

Se zatajeným dechem přečetl jméno na obrazovce. Nevěřícně zíral, snažil se zjistit, jestli ho nešálí zrak, ale zmatené pohledy ostatních i stále zvonící mobil ho vyvedly z omylu. Odtrhl pohled od obrazovky, místo toho jej upřel na svůj tým před sebou, přijmul hovor a zvedl mobil k uchu. „Tony?“

Napětí v místnosti by se náhle dalo krájet. Všichni se okamžitě napřímili, očividně ještě zmatenější než předtím, ale nebylo pochyb, že každý pochopil, kdo je na druhé straně hovoru.

„Říkal jsi, že když budu potřebovat, pomůžeš mi,“ promluvil Tony roztřeseně. V hlase mu zazníval smutek a nekonečný strach, emoce tak surové a silné, že se mu je nedařilo skrýt, ačkoli Steve poznal, že se o to snažil. „A já vás potřebuju všechny.“

„Samozřejmě, že pomůžeme,“ odpověděl bez váhání. I kdyby to nebyl jeho instinkt, _slíbil_ Tonymu pomoc. Navzdory jejich roztržce vůči němu necítil zášť, nikdy by nemohl, a nepřál si nic jiného, než napravit své chyby.

Jenže taky znal Tonyho. Možná ne úplně, možná se nechal stejně jako ostatní zmást maskou, jíž znal z médií a vyprávění, ale troufal si říct, že za ty roky, které spolu strávili jako jeden tým, ho poznal alespoň trochu. Věděl, že by nevolal, kdyby nebyl opravdu zoufalý, kdyby se opravdu něco nedělo. „Tony, co se stalo?“

Natasha se opatrně postavila a nerozhodně přistoupila blíž k němu. Možná se nakonec přidala na Stevovu stranu, ale to neznamenalo, že o jejich (bývalého) přítele neměla obavy.

„Unesli Petera,“ vydechl Tony zdrceně. „Steve, on má Petera.“

„Petera?“ zopakoval zmateně. Natasha, Bucky, Sam a Clint se na sebe podívali a lehce zavrtěli hlavami, nikdy o žádném Peterovi neslyšeli. „Kdo je Peter?“

Tony chvíli mlčel, než potichu, jako kdyby se bál, hlesl: „Můj syn.“

Na chvíli se mu před očima mihla představa Tonyho ležícího na studeném betonu s vibrániovým štítem zaraženým v reaktoru, když mu mobil vypadl z ruky. Nebýt Buckyho rychlé reakce, pravděpodobně by se rozbil, ale on ho stačil chytit a podat zpátky Stevovi, který na něj děkovně kývl, než si ho znova přiložil k uchu. Ruce se mu třásly. „Tvůj syn?“

Bucky po jeho pravici sebou trhl jako uštknutý hadem, Clint s Natashou se na sebe šokovaně podívali, a Sam jenom potichu zamumlal: „Jeho _kdože_?“

„Ano.“ Tonyho hlas nabral na tvrdosti a ostrosti, ale vzápětí se obrátil zpátky k zoufalství. „Steve, prosím. Unesl ho Hammer. Justin Hammer. Nevolal bych, kdyby to nebylo nutné, ale já – já – nemůžu ho najít a on mu _ubližuje_ –“

„Tony, Tony,“ přerušil ho rychle, aby nezačal panikařit, jasně si vědom Starkova zrychleného dýchání. „Slíbil jsem, že pomůžeme, a taky pomůžeme. Kam máme přijít?“

„New York.“ Krátká pauza. „Stark Tower. Budete v bezpečí. Ross neví, že jste ve Wakandě, a nebude vědět, že budete v New Yorku, slibuju.“

Neptal se, jak to věděl. Ono vlastně nebylo možné, aby nevěděl. S veškerou technologií, jíž měl Tony k dispozici, je mohl snadno vystopovat, Natashiným hackovacím schopnostem navzdory. Navíc byl génius, a rozhodně mu nedělalo tolik práce dát si dvě a dvě dohromady, aby zjistil, jaké místo na celé Zemi jim poskytne bezpečné útočiště.

Na jaké bezpečné vyspělé místo by vzal Buckyho.

„Věřím ti,“ odvětil Steve po chvíli.

A byla to pravda. Věřil Tonymu, že je nezradí, protože si nemohl dovolit nedůvěřovat. Na to už sám sebe zklamal dost.

Kdysi dělal tu chybu, že na Tonyho shlížel spatra. Podceňoval ho, protože nechápal, odkud se jeho síla bere, dokud během těch let nezjistil, čeho všeho je Tony Stark – ne miliardář, ne playboy, ne _Iron_ _Man_ , ale génius Tony Stark, schopen.

„Ještě něco byste měli vědět,“ odkašlal si Tony po chvíli. Hlas se mu zadrhl a pak zakolísal, snad váhal, zdali si to nechce rozmyslet. „Peter… je Spider-Man. Z Leipzigu.“

„Queens,“ došlo mu okamžitě. „Tvůj syn je _Spider-Man_?“

To utišilo potichu hovořící skupinu. Všechny hlavy se k němu otočily, zejména Sam s Buckym rázem projevili větší zájem. Steve se jim nedivil; věděl, že Spider-Man chytil Buckyho ránu, a že se o něj ti dva zajímali více.

„Tys to věděla?“ špitl Clint k Natashe.

Jen zavrtěla hlavou. „I když to ráda tvrdím, nejsem vševědoucí.“

Tony vzdychl. „Ano. Poslouchej, vysvětlím vám to všechno, až tady budete, jasné? Ale Hammer… on to ví taky, a já netuším, co se mu chystá udělat.“

To znělo špatně. Hodně špatně. „Dobře. Ale Tony… kdo je sakra Hammer?“

Natasha prudkým zasyknutím opět všechny utišila, pohled upřený na mobil. V zelených očích se jí zračilo pochopení i zmatení zároveň, a Steve nechápavě nakrčil obočí.

„Natasha ví,“ vzdychl vynálezce. Tišším hlasem dodal: „Prosím, Steve. Nemůžu o něj přijít.“

Spojení se přerušilo a pro tentokrát byl Steve rád, že Tony ukončil hovor, protože neměl nejmenší ponětí, co by mu na tohle měl odpovědět. Stark byl známý pro nedostatek emocí a svou neschopnost dát je najevo, takže když jemu takhle ochotně odkryl nejcitlivější stránku své povahy…

Nutilo ho to se ptát, co všechno se od doby, kdy se viděli naposledy, změnilo.

Pomalu stáhl ruku od ucha dolů a mobil položil na stůl vedle něho, pak konečně vzhlédl a setkal se se čtyřmi nedočkavými pohledy. „Podle všeho,“ začal nejistě a odkašlal si, aby nezněl tak chraplavě, „má Tony syna Petera, který je taky Spider-Man. A podle všeho ho unesl nějaký… Justin Hammer. Říkal, že ty budeš vědět, o koho jde, Nat.“

Tentokrát se všichni obrátili na Natashu, která upřela zachmuřený pohled do země, a ostatní v tichosti vyčkávali, ačkoli podle Samova neklidného poťukávání nohou šlo poznat, že moc trpěliví nejsou. „Před osmi lety mě S.H.I.E.L.D. nasadil jako osobní asistentku ke Starkovi, abych ho prověřila. Tony tehdy umíral na otravu palladiem…“ Na chvíli se odmlčela, ztracená v myšlenkách, pak ale zavrtěla hlavou a pokračovala. „Možná si pamatujete tu katastrofální Stark Expo v roce dva tisíce deset. Společně s Ivanem Vankem za tím stál i Justin Hammer. Spolupracovala jsem s Tonym, když se ho Hammerovy napodobeniny Iron Mana pokoušely zabít. To hlavní ale je, že jsme ho chytili a poslali do Seagate Penitentiary. Jak se z toho vězení dostal, nevím.“

„Říkal jsem si, že mi to jméno zní nějak povědomě,“ zamumlal Sam.

„To jsem jediný, kdo se pozastaví nad tím, že Stark umíral na otravu?“ nechápal Bucky.

„Zjevně,“ zašklebil se Sam a poplácal ho po rameni. „Protože na tohle není čas. Podle toho, co říká Natasha, se jedná o pomstu. A všichni víme, jak krvavé pomsty umí být.“

„Slíbil jsem Tonymu, že mu pomůžu.“ Steve zatěkal pohledem k mobilu. „Ale jestli kdokoli z vás nechce jít se mnou –“

Bucky máchl rukou a uťal ho uprostřed věty. „Steve, tady není o čem diskutovat,“ namítl. „Možná mě Stark nemá rád, ale když je v nebezpečí dítě, jdu s tebou. A nemyslím si, že nevěděl, že přijdu taky, když ti zavolal.“

„Přesně,“ přikývl Clint. „Navíc si nemyslím, že je to past. Stark může být občas idiot, ale lákat nás na únos dítěte? Ne. Tohle by Tony prostě neudělal.“

Steve zavřel pusu a mlčky je sjel pohledem. Srdce se mu rozbušilo silněji, vysílalo hřejivý pocit do celého jeho těla, když si uvědomil, jak věrní jsou nejen vůči němu, ale i vůči Tonymu.

Navzdory všemu, co se stalo, byli odhodlaní pomoci svému příteli, když jejich pomoc potřeboval. A protože ani Tony nezanevřel na ně, dovolil si doufat, že možná, až dostanou Tonyho syna zpátky, možná by se mohly věci mezi nimi zase urovnat.

Bylo toho hodně, co chtěl vědět. Jak dlouho Tony Petera skrýval, jak starý jeho syn byl i proč mu vůbec dovolil s nimi v Německu bojovat. Chtěl vědět, jak se Tonymu dařilo i kdo nakonec zůstal na jeho straně, protože navzdory jejich roztržce ho nikdy nechtěl doopravdy zranit – ačkoli jeho činy možná hovořily o opaku.

Zahnal chmurné myšlenky, aby se mohl soustředit na to, co bylo tady a teď, ne na to, co bývávalo či mohlo být. Ze všeho nejvíc chtěl právě znova vidět Tonyho, pomoct mu a ujistit se, že mají šanci na usmíření.

Možná, že záchrana Spider-Mana bude akt, který Avengers opět stmelí dohromady.

Dovolil si v to doufat, jakkoli pošetilé se to mohlo zdát.

„V tom případě se domluvím s T’Challou,“ prohlásil rozhodně. „A spojím se s Visionem a Wandou. Když Tony potřebuje celý tým, má ho mít.“


	8. 7. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha a May jsou badass women a hlasy rozumu, fight me.

Čekat a nic nedělat bylo ubíjející. Nejenom kvůli té nevědomosti, jež ho sžírala, ale taky kvůli nervozitě, která stahovala jeho hrdlo i srdce.

Zavolal Rhodeymu. Jednak protože si zasloužil vědět, co se s Peterem stalo – James toho malého pavouka zbožňoval a už od jejich prvních setkání se Petera snažil přemluvit, aby mu říkal strejdo – a jednak protože by nebyl schopen Avengers čelit sám.

Jistě, byl tak zoufalý, že zavolal o pomoc, ale to neznamenalo, že mohl zapomenout na všechno, co se mezi nimi stalo, a mít svého dlouholetého kamaráda po boku byla rozhodně úleva.

Nicméně Rhodes zprávy o Peterově únosu… nevzal zrovna přívětivě. Zejména když zjistil, že za tím stojí Justin Hammer, kvůli němuž si sám taky prošel poněkud nemilou situací. Trvalo mu dobrých dvacet minut, než se uklidnil a byl schopen myslet rozumně, než mu vztek nezahaloval úsudek.

Pak mu Tony řekl, že zavolal Stevovi.

A on vybuchl znova. Ale tentokrát se zcela zklidnil do tří minut, protože chápal, proč to Tony udělal, a nemohl popřít, že to byl chytrý tah. Byl na Steva sice stále naštvaný za to, co se mezi ním, Tonym a Barnesem odehrálo na Sibiři, ale za bitvu na letišti ani jeho vlastní zranění je nevinil.

Vlastně se i těšil, až je znova uvidí, ačkoli za tak děsivých podmínek. A věděl, že Tony je na tom podobně.

Nicméně Tony taky nezapomněl informovat May o svém rozhodnutí, a proto po jeho boku teď stál nejen Rhodey, ale i Happy a právě Peterova teta, která naštěstí nenamítala proti pomoci Avengers, přestože je veřejnost označovala za kriminálníky.

Na druhou stranu, May nebyla veřejnost, měla přímé kontakty a věděla o celé situaci víc.

A pro Petera s radostí porušovala zákony tím, že tajila polohu chtěných zločinců.

Ostatně, nebylo toho mnoho, co by pro Petera neudělali.

Let z Wakandy do New Yorku trval čtyři a půl hodiny jedním z vyspělých wakandských letounů. Tony věděl přesně, kdy se blížili k věži, protože ačkoli se Avengers bránili před ostatními nebezpečími, Tonyho systémy zachytily jejich signál.

Zbývaly jen dvě minuty do příletu.

Jejich čtveřice vyčkávala na příletové ploše. Tony ani Rhodey na sobě neměli obleky, přestože pochybovali, že Steve s ostatními přijedou neozbrojení.

„Jsi připravený, Tony?“ hlesl potichu Rhodey. Nemusel být génius, aby viděl, jak napjatý Tony je.

Trvalo mu téměř patnáct vteřin, než odpověděl. „Tak, jak jen v téhle situaci můžu být,“ uchechtl se nakonec bez známky humoru v hlase.

Rhodey se to rozhodl dál nerozmazávat, nemělo by to cenu.

Jen o pár vteřin později se na obloze něco zalesklo a doposud maskovaný letoun se zjevil ve chvíli, kdy se snášel na přistávací plošinu věže.

Tony zadržel dech, když letoun dosedl a vypnuly se motory, a pak se letoun za doprovodu několika zvuku několika párů bot pomalu otevřel.

Poskočilo mu srdce, když se mu naskytl pohled na Steva, Natashu a Clinta, kteří šli vepředu, okamžitě následováni Wilsonem a Barnesem.

Vypadali… jinak. Natasha měla vlasy zkrácené pod uši a navíc na blond. Steve měl vousy a taky nový štít a Tony měl dojem, že na tenhle jeho nový vzhled si bude zvykat hodně dlouho.

Ale největší změny si všiml u Barnese. Nebylo to ani tou novou rukou, jež mu sestrojila wakandská princezna Shuri, spíš něco v jeho pohledu. Měl uvolněnější postoj, nevypadal tak unaveně a Tony by přísahal, že v jeho očích viděl úlevu.

Ne že by mu Tony mohl cokoli z toho vyčítat. Po všem, čím si Barnes prošel u Hydry, si zasloužil trochu odpočinku, to vynálezce musel uznat.

Všichni byli ozbrojení, jak předpokládali. Natasha měla na zádech své dva teleskopické obušky Starkovy výroby, Steve nový štít, Clint luk a Samovi zůstala křídla. Jen Barnes byl na první pohled neozbrojený, ačkoli nikdo ze čtveřice nepochyboval, že u sebe skrývá nejeden nůž.

Byl to Kapitán, kdo se rozhodl přerušit to krátké ticho, kdy na sebe všichni jenom vzájemně hleděli, a postoupil dopředu s nataženou rukou. „Tony.“

Měl na jazyku ostré ‚Rogersi‘, ale zarazil se dřív, než stačil promluvit. Nezasloužil si tohle v první minutě příletu, ne když tady byl, aby mu pomohl. Takže Tony spolkl svou hrdost, připomněl si, že je to pro Petera, a přijal nabízenou ruku. „Steve. Na tenhle vzhled si budu zvykat hodně dlouho.“

Natasha se uchechtla a Clint protočil očima, zatímco Steve se jen lehce usmál. „Taky tě rád vidím. I když bych byl radši, aby to byla za poněkud… příjemnějších okolností.“

Tony jenom stiskl rty do úzké linky a přejel ostatní pohledem, načež napůl obrátil zády k nim. „Myslím, že nejlepší bude, když se přesuneme dovnitř.“

Nikdo nic nenamítal, a tak zanedlouho seděli u kruhového stolu jedné ze soukromých zasedacích místností v nejvyšších patrech věže. Jestli někomu přišlo podezřelé, že trojice mužů si držela něco jako obrannou formaci okolo May, nikdo to nedal najevo.

Teda alespoň dokud se neusadili. Rozdělení stran bylo značné, každý se držel u sebe. Teda až na Natashu, která se bezstarostně usadila vedle Happyho.

A byla to právě Natasha, kdo poukázal na jedinou další ženu v místnosti, jíž Stevův tým viděl poprvé v životě. „Omlouvám se, ale… kdo jste? Jsem si jistá, že vás neznám.“

„Taky nemůžete,“ přikývla May souhlasně. Nenechala se zastrašit Natashiným laserovým pohledem, namísto toho držela hlavu hrdě zvednutou. „Jsem May Parker, Peterova teta.“

„Teta?“ ozval se zmateně Clint. Nechápavě nakrčil obočí, zatřepal hlavou a podíval se na Tonyho. „Dobře, možná by to chtělo začít od začátku. Víme jen, že byl tvůj syn unesený, známe i jeho jméno, ale nic jiného. Jak se ti ho podařilo utajit tak dlouho? Nebo jak dlouho o něm víš? A vůbec, kolik mu je let? Jaký máte vy dva,“ poukázal na May a Tonyho, „vztah?“

Tony vzdychl, to to začínalo brzo. Ale měli pravdu, věděli jen opravdové minimum, a když už se jednou rozhod, že jim bude důvěřovat s tak citlivými informacemi, musel do toho jít naplno. „Fajn, fajn. Všechno bude, jen… popořadě, ano? Zaprvé, já a May jsme momentálně něco jako spolu-rodičové.“

„Jinými slovy,“ vstoupila do toho May s pohledem upřeným na Bartona, „mezi mnou a Tonym žádný romantický vztah není, jestli se ptáte na tohle.“

Clint se pod jejím pohledem radši podíval jinam a Natasha té ženě v duchu připsala bod.

Zadruhé,“ pokračoval Tony, „Peter není můj syn. Teda je, ale není.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel ve snaze utřídit si myšlenky, nevšímaje si Happyho a Rhodeyho uchechtnutí. „Není můj po té genetické stránce, ale je pro mě jako můj syn.“

Sam se naklonil a položil lokty na stůl. „Takže se nemusíme obávat, že nám tady někde běhá kopie Tonyho Starka?“

Rhodes se na něj zakřenil. „Ach, to rozhodně ano. Peter je ještě horší než Tony. S mnohem větším komplexem viny a hlavní zbraní roztomilost.“

„Pecka.“

Tony si odkašlal, aby na sebe opět upoutal pozornost. „A abych odpověděl na tu další otázku, Peterovi je patnáct.“

Rozhostilo se ticho, které však trvalo jen několik úderů srdce. Pak se ostatní prudce nadechli a podívali na Tonyho, jako kdyby to byl on, kdo unesl dítě. „Patnáct,“ zopakoval Steve. „A říkal jsi, že je Spider-Man. Leipzig byl před rokem. Vzal jsi čtrnáctiletého kluka do bitvy proti cvičeným vojákům a agentům! Zešílel jsi?!“ Na konci už křičel a k jeho hlasu se přidávali i ostatní. Zejména Clint.

Tony se nestačil ani nadechnout, aby se bránil, když May uhodila rukama do stolu. „To by stačilo,“ zasyčela rozezleně a oni okamžitě sklapli. „Nebudu tvrdit, že jsem s tím nadšená, ale Tony už si jedno kázání vyslechl. Nejste tady od toho, abyste probírali Peterův věk, přišli jste, protože jste souhlasili, že ho pomůžete najít.

Ano, možná jsem s tím zezačátku nesouhlasila a pořád nesouhlasím, ale já, Tony, Rhodey i Happy, my všichni, kdo Petera známe, víme, že jemu na jeho vlastním věku nesejde, když tím někomu zachrání život. 

Peter není dětský voják a nikdy _nebude_. Vybral si Spider-Mana sám, Tony ho jenom popostrčil a pomohl mu. A věřte mi, že svá slova myslím vážně, protože ještě donedávna jsem Tonyho Starka ráda neměla.

Takže se prosím uklidněte, přestaňte ho obviňovat a pomozte najít našeho syna.“

Sedla si zpátky na své místo a otřela si slzy, které se jí tlačily ven z očí. Vděčně se opřela do Happyho doteku, když jí chlácholivě položil ruku na záda.

„May má pravdu,“ poznamenala nakonec Natasha. „Já se učila zabíjet ještě mnohem dříve.“

„A tys falšoval dokumenty, abys mohl do armády, na to nezapomeň, Steve,“ přisadil si Bucky. „Jestli je ten kluk jako Stark, pochybuju, že by ho něco zastavilo.“

„Nezastavilo,“ zamumlal Rhodes.

Natasha si přehodila nohu přes nohu. „Takže teď, když už jsme zase všichni klidní, se můžeme věnovat dalším důležitým věcem.“ Její hlas naznačoval, že jestli se někdo pokusí něco namítnout, bude toho hodně litovat. „Ještě dnes večer by měli dorazit Wanda s Visionem. Taky bychom potřebovali znát situaci podrobněji. Hammer?“

„Jde mu jen o pomstu,“ vzdychl Tony. „Unesl Petera, jen aby dokázal, že může. A taky už víme, že se nebojí Peterovi ublížit.“

Bucky sebou lehce škubl. „Jak přesně to myslíš, když řík –“

„Nechci rušit vaši debatu,“ ozvala se najednou Friday a Tony podle jejího pochmurného tónu věděl, že nenese dobré zprávy ještě před tím, než pokračovala, „ale Justin Hammer poslal další video.“


	9. 8. kapitola

_„– e, ne, ne, ne, nech to na mě, prosím, chci mít superpadoušský úvod!“ Petera slyšeli ještě před tím, než naskočil obraz, a když se tak stalo, shledali, že pořád sedí připoutaný k židli. Měl na sobě ty samé černé tepláky jako předtím, takže ve spoře osvětlené místnosti, v níž se nacházel, zcela jasně viděli jeho trup hrající všemi barvami, až se May při pohledu na tělo svého synovce, jež bylo doslova poseto modřinami, lehce zachvěla._

_Peter si odkašlal, dramaticky pohodil hlavou, upřel pohled do kamery a komicky hlubokým vážným hlasem prohlásil: „Jede to? Výborně. Tony Starku, tak se zase potkáváme. Přišel čas, abys zjistil, jakou pomstu jsem si pro tebe připra –“_

_„Měl jsem tě radši, když jsi byl sjetý a mlčel,“ vzdychl zpoza kamery Hammer. „Vážně, Tony, netušil jsem, že někdy potkám někoho, kdo mluví víc než ty.“_

_„Hej!“ křikl Peter a škubl rukama, aby si je zkřížil na hrudi v naštvaném gestu, ale pevná pouta mu zabraňovala končetinami pohnout o více než centimetr. „To bylo neslušné, vedl jsem padoušskou řeč.“_

„Petere,“ vzdychla May. Zvedla ruku a unaveně si promnula čelo, vědouc, že tohle je teprve začátek. Došlo jí, že se Peter radši schoval za humor a popichování, než aby dal najevo strach. Přeci jen, znala svého synovce a dokázala si vyvodit, proč Spider-Man ve většině svých bitek tak moc mluví.

_Justin vystoupil zpoza kamery. Stál natočený z profilu, takže mu neviděli do tváře úplně. „Buď zticha, nebo tě umlčím vlastníma rukama.“_

_„To mě hodláte škrtit, dokud neomdlím? Um, omlouvám se, pane Hammere, ale nejste můj typ. Na tyhle hrátky já nejsem.“_

May nevěřícně pootevřela pusu, protože si nikdy nemyslela, že by od svého synovce slyšela něco takového, a Rhodes se navzdory situaci uchechtl: „Tráví s tebou až moc času, Tones, teď je to potvrzené.“

_„Už i ta vibraniová pouta jsou trochu moc,“ dodal ještě Peter s pohledem těkajícím mezi kamerou a kov obepínající jeho tělo._

Celý Stevův tým se napjal a narovnal. Friday instinktivně pozastavila video stejně jako předtím, když kdokoli promluvil, a rázem všichni věnovali větší pozornost Peterovým poutům. „Vibranium?“ zamračila se Natasha. „Kde by Hammer získal vibranium?“

„Nemám nejmenší ponětí,“ Tony zavrtěl hlavou, oči upřené na projekci. „Ale vysvětlovalo by to, proč ta pouta ještě nepřetrhl.“ Přinutil se odtrhnout od Petera pohled a podíval se na Rogerse. „Navzdory obchodní otevřenosti Wakandy si nemyslím, že by král T’Challa prodal vibranium někomu jako je Justin Hammer.“

Byl to Bucky, kdo zavrtěl hlavou. „To rozhodně ne. Obchodní partnery si důkladně vybírá. Takže mají únik na černém trhu.“

Steve přikývl. „Dám mu vědět, jakmile to půjde. Ale nejdřív…“ Kývl na projekci a Friday video znova pustila.

_„Stark se na tobě rozhodně podepsal,“ zamumlal Hammer._

_Peter po něm blýskl nadšeným stowattovým úsměvem. „To je poklona, abyste věděl. Pan Stark je génius, takže můžu být jen rád, když od něj něco pochytím.“ Oči mu zářily nadšením a hrdost z jeho slov čišela s takovou upřímností, až se celá Stevova strana týmu neklidně zavrtěla na svých židlích._

_Hammer se od srdce zasmál, když se postavil vedle něj a zavrtěl hlavou. „Líbí se mi tvá naivita. Ale neboj se, brzy tě přejde.“_

_Ozvalo se vrznutí dveří, jak do místnosti kdosi vstoupil, a Peter zaostřil kamsi nalevo od kamery. „Darby!“ zvolal s falešným nadšením předstíraným překvapivě skvěle na tak špatného lháře, jakým je Peter, ale Tony si povšiml, že mu oči nervozitou ztmavly a těkaly sem a tam. „Čekal jsem, jak dlouho ti to bude trvat.“_

_Ten hromotluk z minulého videa, Darby, jak ho Peter nazval, po něm jenom vrhl vražedný pohled, než zkontroloval, jestli jsou pouta dostatečně pevná, a pak je ještě víc utáhl, až Peter nepříjemně zasykl._

_„Petere,“ Justin se postavil před něj, ale dával si pozor, aby svým tělem neblokoval veškerý přístup pro kameru. Ruce mu položil na ramena a Peter se při tom dotyku napnul, ale Justin ho držel pevně, aby sebou nemohl cuknout. „Říkal jsem, že mám otázky.“_

_„Jo, a taky jste se ptal, co je na mě zvláštního. Odpověď se pořád nezměnila. Jestli chcete, aby si vás pan Stark oblíbil, můžu vám říct, že unášet jeho učedníky není klíč k jeho srdci.“_

„Znamenají jeho slova, co si myslím, že znamenají?“ ozval se zmateně Clint, obočí stažená k sobě. „Protože jestli jo, tak –“

„Ví, že to není pravda,“ přerušila ho Natasha. „Všechno si to tahá z rukávu, protože se ho snaží naštvat. Nevím, jak na to přišel,“ odmlčela se a zabrouzdala pohledem k tichému Tonymu, „ale hraje geniální nebezpečnou hru.“

_Zatímco spolu Justin a Peter mluvili, Darby do záběru přinesl stoleček, na který položil nevelký obdélníkový přístroj s měřičem, při němž se několika přítomných zmocnilo neblahé tušení._

_Justin jeho odpověď přešel, jako kdyby ani nic neřekl. „Pověz mi, Petere, jakou barvu má Tony nejradši?“_

_Peter povytáhl obočí. „Proč, abyste mu mohl koupit barevné růže? Nechci nic říkat, ale myslím si, že tohle byste dovedl uhodnout i sám.“_

_„Mám to brát tak, že mi neodpovíš?“_

_Protočil očima, jako kdyby odpověď byla zjevná. „Věděl jsem, že Hammer Industries zkrachovalo jako pěkný odpad, ale měl jsem za to, že nejste až tak hloupý.“_

May se naklonila nad stůl, spojené ruce si tiskla k hrudi. „Skoro ho ani nepoznávám. Vím, že Peter mluví, když má strach, ale…“

Ale tohle nebyla obyčejná bitka na ulici, ani boj s padouchem s mimozemskými zbraněmi, že? Tohle byl propracovaný únos psychopatem, úplně jiná situace, než s jakou Peter přicházel do styku.

Změna situace často vede i ke změně charakteru.

Oči ji pálily, když se jí v nich začaly hromadit slzy, a Happy jí začal na zádech vykreslovat uklidňující kroužky palcem.

_Hammer se narovnal a ruce svěsil podél těla. „Jsi stejně drzý jako Stark. Však já si tě naučím správným manýrům. Nic proti vaší výchově, May, věřím, že vy jste odvedla skvělou práci. To jenom Stark vašeho synovce pokazil.“_

_„No dovo – hej!“ Peter se zavrtěl, když mu Darby na tělo přilepil několik elektrod; dvě na hrudník, na každou paži jednu, další dvě pod žebra a na pravou stranu pod klíční kost._

_„Zeptám se ještě jednou, Pete,“ broukl Justin klidně. „Jakou barvu má Tony nejradši?“_

_Peter, který doteď pozoroval Darbyho, jak přechází ke svému stolku a pokládá ruku na spouštěcí tlačítko, obrátil svou pozornost zpátky na Hammera. Byl dostatečně inteligentní na to, aby si domyslel, co přijde._

_A přesto, nebo možná právě proto, se Justinovi podíval zpříma do očí a s nečekanou ostrostí zasyčel: „Jděte někam.“_

„May, možná bys mohla odej –“

„Ani mě nehne, Tony. Peter je i můj syn. _Musím_ to vidět.“

_Hammer si povzdechl, rozcuchal Peterovi vlasy, jak to dělával Tony, kdykoli svého svěřence škádlil nebo chválil, a pak se postavil za něj, pohled upřený do kamery. „Elektrický proud lidé cítí od čtyř miliampér. Deset miliampér způsobuje bolestivé šoky. Zásah proudem o síle mezi stem až dvěma sty miliampéry jsou pro lidi smrtelné. Nad dvě stě miliampér se dýchání zastaví, ale překvapivě mají lidé větší šanci přežít. Jaké štěstí, že tady Pete není tak úplně člověk, že?“ Dopřál si dramatickou pauzu. „Začneme zlehka na dvaceti miliampérech.“_

_Darby v pozadí pootočil spínačem a Peter okamžitě zalapal po dechu, když se mu pod náhlým šokem stáhly svaly._

_Peter sebou škubl, vzepřel se proti poutům, ale ta ho držela pevně na místě. Silně sklapl čelist, až mu zuby zadrkotaly o sebe, a když po deseti vteřinách proud vypnuli, zasykl. Znehybněl, dopřál si jeden dlouhý nádech._

_„Čtyřicet.“_

_Napjal se, zavřel oči a ztuhl. Ruce měl sevřené v pěsti, ale jinak nedal najevo, že by šoky, jež mu proudily do těla, byly nepříjemné._

_Čtyřiceti miliampérový interval trval patnáct vteřin._

_„Devadesát.“_

_Tentokrát Peter zaúpěl. Svaly na krku se mu napjaly, když zaťal zuby pevněji. Zaškubal sebou, opřel se do pout, jenže pro nic._

_„Zvyš to na sto padesát.“_

_Peter sebou zazmítal a kromě zasténání mu unikl i tišený výkřik. Okamžitě se kousl do rtu, aby zabránil jakémukoli dalšímu bolestnému zasténání ve snaze nedat nepříteli najevo slabost, ale stiskl tak pevně, až si prokousl ret. Nehty pod náporem proudu zatínal do masa tak silně, až mu po prstech začala stékat krev._

_Trvalo dvacet vteřin, než Darby vypnul proud, a když tak učinil, nebýt pout, jež ho držely na místě, svezl by se Peter ze židle dolů._

_Opatrně zamrkal, čokoládové oči plné bolesti, a po téměř půl minutě uvolnil čelist i své ruce. Olízl si rty, aby je zbavil krve, a snažil se dýchat._

_Jeho zmutovaná DNA mu pomáhala přežít, co by obyčejným lidem zastavilo srdce._

_Ale Justin Hammer neměl v plánu Petera zabít. Přinejmenším ne tak brzy._

_Hammer k němu přistoupil ze strany. Chytil ho za bradu a donutil ho tak se na něj podívat. „Poslední šance, Petere. Chci znát jenom Tonyho nejoblíbenější barvu.“_

_Peter na něj vztekle vycenil zkrvavené zuby. Prskl a v očích mu spokojeně zajiskřilo, když sliny smíchané s krví přistály na Hammerově obličeji i košili. „Jděte do prdele.“_

„Petere,“ vzlykla May, aniž by se snažila zadržet slzy.

„Řekni mu to, Petere,“ zamumlal potichu Tony, přestože věděl, že je to marné. Nejenže ho nemohl slyšet, ale znal Petera natolik dobře, aby věděl, jak tvrdohlavý je, a věděl, že nehodlal ustoupit.

Ostatně, ani on před lety v Afghánistánu nechtěl ustoupit. A svým způsobem ani neustoupil.

_Justin se napřímil a ustoupil od něj mimo záznam kamery. „Tvá loajalita ke Starkovi tě jednou zabije.“_

_„Má loajalita mě zachrání,“ zachraptěl Peter, ačkoli hlas měl pevný, neoblomný. Pozvedl hlavu a podíval se kamsi za kameru, kde nejspíš Justin stál. „Pan Stark mě najde. Vím to.“_

_Chvíli bylo ticho, jako kdyby Hammer zvažoval nad odpovědí, a Peter se na něj jenom vítězně usmál. „Pan Stark tady zatím není. A do té doby… Darby, nastav sílu na tři sta miliampér.“_

_Když se proud spustil tentokrát, Peter křičel. Šok trval tři vteřiny, pak nastal desetivteřinový interval a elektřina jeho tělem projela znova._

_Trvalo mu dvě minuty, než přestal křičet._

_Potom minutu, než přestal vnímat a oči se mu protočily dozadu, až šlo vidět jenom bělmo._

_A po dalších dvou minutách, kdy ustavičné šoky cukaly s jeho bezvládným tělem, obrazovka konečně zčernala._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stejně jako se Tony Stark přes noc stal expertem na jadernou astrofyziku, já se stala expertem na elektrické šoky za jeden den.   
> Ne vážně. Prošla jsem strašně hodně materiálů, takže doufám, že všechno, co tady bylo řečeno, je doopravdy správně. Jinak tady mám případné vysvětlení. Laicky řečeno, samozřejmě, nejsem expert:
> 
> Zásah proudem mezi 100-200 miliampéry je smrtelný, protože stěny srdeční komory sebou nekoordinovaně cukají, což vede ke smrti. Nad 200 miliampér jsou svalové kontrakce tak silné, že je srdce v podstatě násilně sevřené, a právě tohle sevření zabraňuje fibrilaci komor (= nekoordinované stahování srdečního svalstva). Díky tomu, že nedojde k fibrilaci, má postižený člověk větší šanci na přežití.   
> Léčba elektrošoky (elektrokonvulzivní terapie = ECT/EKT) se provádí v anestezii. Šoky mají sílu 300-400 miliampér, trvají jednu až dvě vteřiny a pak je dvacet vteřin pauza. Celá jedna epizoda elektrošoků trvá deset minut. 
> 
> Vzhledem k Peterově zmutované DNA a zlepšenému hojení si myslím, že nějakou dobu by to i vydržel, než by jeho tělo selhalo, respektive než by odpadl bolestí.   
> No, tak jen doufám, že jsem to se svými časy moc nepřehnala. :P


	10. 9. kapitola

Bolestí se nemohl hýbat. Nemohl se rozhodnout, co bylo horší – jestli šoky samotné, nebo popáleniny, které zanechaly.

Netušil, jak dlouho už byl vzhůru. Možná pár minut, možná hodinu, v té tmě se čas odhadoval špatně.

Zasykl, když sebou škubl a na jednom z popálených míst ucítil studený kov židle. Znova znehybněl a jenom zhluboka dýchal.

Nebýt jeho léčivého faktoru a vylepšeného metabolismu, byl by mrtvý. Už teď cítil, jak jeho hojení pracuje na poraněních a snaží se ho dát co nejdřív do kupy.

Překvapeně zamrkal, když se v místnosti rozsvítilo a před sebou uviděl Justina. Neslyšel ho přicházet.

Hammer se na něj usmíval, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. V ruce držel misku se lžičkou a ode dveří si až před až k němu přitáhl vlastní židli. Museli ji sem donést, když byl mimo.

Usadil se naproti němu a pozvedl misku. Až teď si všiml, že je plná našedlé ovesné kaše, a jakkoli nevábně jídlo vypadalo, přistihl se, jak se naklání blíž k němu a v břiše mu kručí hlady.

Justin se uchechtl, když viděl i slyšel jeho reakci. Nabral kaši na lžičku a potom ji pozvedl k Peterově puse.

Ucukl jako uštknutý hadem a zaprskal. Chápal, o co mu jde, a odmítal se nechat krmit jako malé dítě.

Jenomže… jenomže měl neskutečný hlad. Až teď si uvědomil, že to bylo už pár dní, co nic nejedl, a protože měl zrychlený metabolismus, potřeboval jíst mnohem více než obyčejní lidé.

Hammer nespokojeně mlaskl. „Ale no tak, Pete, buď hodný chlapec a otevři pusu.“

 _Jo, tak to ani náhodou._ Tvrdohlavě držel čelisti stisknuté k sobě.

Jeho únosce vzdychl. „Jsi chytrý chlapec, Pete. Víš, že potřebuješ jíst, jinak tvoje hojení přestane fungovat.“

 _Nesnášel_ , že měl Hammer pravdu. Potřeboval jíst, aby měl šanci to tady přežít. Kdyby nejedl, nejprve by mu selhalo léčení, a pak by jeho tělo využilo zásobu tuků, kterou už měl nastřádanou.

Takže když Hammer znova přiložil lžičku k jeho ústům, pomalu, opatrně otevřel, aby mu mohl vložit sousto do úst. Nepřekvapilo ho, že je kaše téměř bez chuti, bylo to lepší, než kdyby se nedala jíst vůbec.

„Tak vidíš, že to jde,“ broukl, když nabral na lžičku další sousto. „Hodný chlapec.“

Tváře mu hořely ponížením. Doufal, že o tomhle se nikdy nikdo nedozví – zejména ne pan Stark. Co by si o něm myslel, kdyby ho teď viděl?

Hammer ho krmil v relativní tichosti, které však přerušil asi někdy v polovině misky. „Prozradím ti tajemství,“ spiklenecky na něj mrkl. „Tvůj milovaný Tony si na pomoc pozval Avengers.“

Samým překvapením se na kaši málem zadusil. Zakašlal a několikrát zasípal, než mohl znova dýchat normálně, ale ani tehdy nepromluvil. Jen na něj zíral s rozšířenýma očima.

Ne. Ne, to nebylo možné. Avengers byli přece ve Wakandě a pan Stark s nimi nemluvil. Byli zločinci, _nemluvili_ s panem Starkem.

Nebo… nebo ne?

„Upřímně mě překvapuje, jak moc mu na tobě záleží,“ pokračoval, „že je pro tebe ochotný skrývat žádané zločince. Myslí si, že to nevím.“

To znamenalo, že o jejich přítomnosti ve Státech nikdo nevěděl. Iron Man šel proti zákonům, aby ho mohl najít. Co víc, odsunul všechny své pocity i vztek vůči Kapitánovi Americe do pozadí, aby – aby ho mohl zachránit.

_Najde mě. Přijde pro mě. Věděl jsem to._

Jenomže vzápětí mu došlo ještě něco. _Myslí si, že to nevím._

Pan Stark neměl ponětí, že Justin Hammer o přítomnosti Avengers věděl. Ale to znamenalo jen jediné.

Hammer se krátce zasmál. „Ach, ano. Myslí ti to, vidím poznání v tvých očích. Jsi bystrý, chápu, proč se mu líbíš.“ Naklonil se k němu, až od sebe jejich tváře dělilo jen několik centimetrů. „Mám ve věži zvěda. Ale no tak, až tak překvapivé to není, ne?“

Měl ve věži zvěda a pan Stark o něm _nevěděl_.

Justin se zase odtáhl a strčil mu do pusy další sousto. „Moc se tím netrap, Petey, není to tvá starost. Soustřeď se radši na kaši,“ v jeho úšklebku teď bylo něco sadistického, něco, z čeho mu vstávaly chlupy na rukou a mráz přejížděl po zádech. „Ostatně, budeš potřebovat sílu pro naše další video.“

~~~

Wandou Maximoff zmítalo tolik emocí, až byl snad zázrak, že Stark Tower stále stojí – nebo že nikdo v okruhu deseti mil nepřišel k úhoně.

Zpočátku váhala, má-li odpovědět na Stevovo nouzové volání, když zjistila, že jejich pomoc potřebuje Stark, ale čest, sentimentalita a zvědavost ji nakonec přiměly k návratu zpět do New Yorku.

Nevěděla, jak se vůči Starkovi chovat. Hned zpočátku si myslela, že za jejich útěkem z Raftu stál on, protože kdo jiný by se taky dokázal nepozorovaně nabourat do nelegálního podmořského vězení s maximální a jednou z největších, možná dokonce největší ochranou na světě, než Tony Stark.

Jenomže pomoc při útěku neznamenala, že zapomene, že hlavně kvůli _němu_ se tam v první řadě dostali.

Ale i přes vztek, jenž vůči Tonymu cítila – protože přes opravdovou nenávist se dostala již před delší dobou –, se vrátila, aby mu pomohla.

Protože v sázce byl nevinný lidský život. Život dítěte, přestože díky své mutaci rozhodně ne slabého.

Když poprvé zhlédla všechna videa, tablet, na němž přehrávali, prasknul a roztříštil se na několik částí. Nestarala se o škodu, kterou tím způsobila, věděla, že Stark má svých přístrojů nekonečnou zásobu a ztráta jednoho mu nikterak neublíží, ale nemohla z hlavy vyhnat obraz dospělého chlapa mučícího malého, bezbranného, patnáctiletého kluka.

_„Jděte do prdele.“_

Vision snadno rozpoznal známky hrozící ztráty kontroly. Bez váhání vzal její ruce do svých a navázal oční kontakt. Mluvil k ní do chvíle, než se rudá barva z jejích duhovek úplně vytratila, ale ani potom ji nepouštěl.

„Justin Hammer je zrůda,“ zasykla; první slova, která od začátku přehrávání videí vyslovila. „Je to zrůda. Jak může něco takového udělat?“

Věděla, jak. Značnou část svého života strávila u Hydry. V té době ji doslova obklopovaly stvůry a monstra, která se pro své vědecké pokusy i kruté zacházení nadále nedala nazývat lidmi.

_„Jděte do prdele.“_

Možná právě v tom byl kámen úrazu. Z první ruky moc dobře věděla, jak odporné činy jsou lidé z nenávisti a zášti ochotni spáchat.

Bála se.

Jakkoli to nechtěla přiznat, bála se, co s Peterem Parkerem provedou. Bála se, co z něj zůstane. Bála se, v co ho přetvoří, kdy ho zlomí.

Bála se, co z něj udělají.

Ale zároveň doufala, že Peter vydrží. I kdyby jen kvůli Starkovi, jemuž na něm neskutečně záleželo. A taky… a taky pro to, že jí Peter Parker připomínal Pietra.

Bolelo to. Když se na něj dívala, jak navzdory bolesti i poutům odsekává svým zajatcům, jak mu září oči nadějí a důvěrou, že ho zachrání… viděla na jeho místě svého bratra.

Netušila, jaký Peter doopravdy je, ale vzdor, který z něj vyzařoval, vypovídal hodně. Možná i to byl další důvod, proč souhlasila, že pomůže, jak jen bude moct. Čím déle se na videa dívala, čím déle se dívala na Petera, tím více toužila po jeho záchraně.

Nemohla dopustit, aby za jejího dohledu zemřel další milý, odhodlaný člověk s velkým srdcem.

Ne když záchrana Petera mohla znamenat, že se zbaví viny, která v ní hlodala už léta, protože nedokázala zabránit Pietrově smrti.

Zatřepala hlavou ve snaze zbavit se myšlenek na svého mrtvého bratra, přestože věděla, že je to marné. Sklopila hlavu k zemi a až teď zaregistrovala, že Vision ji na její otázku neodpověděl.

Vlastně ani nemusel a oba to moc dobře věděli.

„Už v pořádku?“ zeptal se potichu, klidně. Věděl, jak se chovat v takovýchto situacích, a to byl jeden z důvodů, proč ho milovala.

Krátce přikývla. „Ne úplně,“ připustila, „ale budu. Navíc, teď to není o mně, ale o Peterovi. Což mi připomíná… Friday?“

„Ano, slečno Maximoff?“

„Mohla bys sem prosím zavolat Starka?“

Friday neodpověděla, ale o pár vteřin později se dveře místnosti, v níž byli s Visionem sami, otevřely a dotyčný vstoupil dovnitř. „Friday říkala, že se po mně sháníš.“

Wanda ustoupila od Visiona, který ji až teď pustil, a pro změnu přistoupila blíž ke Starkovi. Nemusela ani použít své schopnosti, aby poznala, že je nervózní. K tomu jí stačilo, jak neklidně spojoval a zase uvolňoval ruce.

 _Zajímavé_. Každý věděl, že Tony Stark nedává moc emoce najevo. Za tu dobu, co se s ním znala, to stačila poznat na vlastní kůži. Aby si nehlídal své zábrany a takhle otevřeně vyjadřoval starost…

Peter pro něj musel znamenat neskutečně mnoho.

„Jdu do toho,“ prohlásila bez zbytečných cavyků okolo. „Pomůžu ti, jak jen budu moct. Nevím, co za zrůdu je schopno mučit dítě, aby se někomu pomstilo, ale vím, že Peter si tohle nezaslouží.“

Jeho postoj se značně změnil. Napětí v jeho ramenou zmizelo a v pohledu se mu cosi změnilo. Přísahala by, že se v jeho tváři mihla úleva a pak i něco jako naděje, než obě emoce zmizely. A přestože se snažil nasadit svou obvyklou arogantní masku, dojem _Tonyho Starka_ kazil letmý úsměv, který nedokázal skrýt.

Natáhl k ní ruku a podíval se jí do očí. „Takže spolupracujeme?“

Váhavě přijala nabízené gesto a pevně stiskla jeho ruku. „Spolupracujeme,“ odsouhlasila. Na chvíli se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho, když oba dva svěsili ruce k tělům. „Jo, a taky jsem tak trochu rozbila tvůj tablet. Promiň.“

Ledabyle mávl rukou, jako kdyby mu na tom nesešlo. Což vlastně byla pravda, protože zrovna teď měl na starosti důležitější věci, než řešit rozbitý tablet. „Už o tom vím, Friday mě informovala, hned jak se to stalo. Nic to není, stejně to byl starší model.“

Protočila očima, ale při jeho poznámce jí přeci jen cukly koutky úst vzhůru. „Samozřejmě.“

„Co kdybychom se vrátili k ostatním?“ navrhl Vision. „Možná mohli něco zjistit. A i kdyby ne, nebude na škodu být znova pohromadě.“

S tím Wanda souhlasila. Nestihla se s nimi ani pořádně přivítat, než ji i Visiona Stark zatáhl do místnosti, aby všechno vysvětlil, a těšila se, až je všechny znova uvidí.

Tony otevřel dveře a mávl rukou k ní. „Prosím, slečno Maximoff.“

Jen stěží odolala nutkání znova protočit očima, ale prošla kolem něj s Visionem hned za ní. Stark je navedl k výtahu, který je vyvezl až do nejvyššího patra – tedy do jeho bytu.

Zrovna vystupovali, když se Friday znova ozvala. „Šéfe? Přišlo vám nové video od Justina Hammera.“

Všichni střelili pohledy ke stropu a Wandě rudě zablikaly oči. Hammer rozhodně věděl, jak vzácný je čas, a využíval ho naplno.

Stark se okamžitě usadil na gauč, kde měl na konferenčním stolku položený _další_ tablet, a bez váhání otevřel Hammerovu zprávu.

Wanda se krátce podívala na Visiona, ale stejně jako ostatní zaujala pozici okolo Tonyho, aby na obrazovku dobře viděla.

Nemohla si nevšimnout, že se Starkovi třásla ruka, když ji držel nad tabletem.

A i přesto spustil přehrávání.


	11. 10. kapitola

Při prvním pohledu na obrazovku se Tonymu zastavilo srdce a hrdlo sevřelo úzkostí i vzpomínkami.

_Tentokrát Peter klečel na podlaze, přestože kromě tepláků na sobě měl i bílé triko. Připoutané ho držely tlusté kovové pláty, nepochybně opět z vibránia, táhnoucí se přes obě jeho lýtka. Pláty byly připevněné k zemi, nejspíš aby zamezili veškerým šancím na útěk._

_Ruce měl spojené za zády pouty. Podle vystouplých žil na jeho krku to nevypadalo, že se jedná o dvakrát pohodlný úhel, zejména když za ním stál Darby a ruce mu ještě více kroutil. Hned vedle Darbyho stál Hammer, levou ruku držel na Peterově zátylku, aby s ním mohl snáz manipulovat._

_Ale co Tonyho děsilo nejvíce, byla mohutná káď plná ledové vody přímo před Peterem._

Ne. Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne.

Video běželo sotva tři vteřiny, ale on už teď cítil, jak mu srdce nebezpečně zrychluje. Měl neblahé tušení, co přijde, a zoufale se modlil ke všem vyšším mocem, ke všem bohům, na jejichž jména přišel, dokonce i k _Lokimu_ , aby se pletl.

_„Zdravím, Tony,“ Hammer se na ně usmál. Přistoupil blíž k Peterovi, pravou ruku mu vpletl do vlasů a pak zatáhl, aby ho donutil se podívat přímo do kamery. „Pete, pozdrav Tonyho.“_

_Spider-Man zatěkal očima ke svému zajatci. „Ahoj, pane Starku.“_

Pane Starku, ne Tony.

_Justin se na něj zamračil, očividně nespokojen s touhle malou ukázkou vzdoru, ale tentokrát ji přešel bez zastavení. „Tohle video pro tebe bude speciální, Tony. Jistě už dávno víš, proč. Koneckonců, jsi génius, ne?“_

„Tony?“ Steve se na něj otočil, obočí stažené k sobě zmatením. „O čem to mluví?“

Ucítil na své paži dotek a jenom ta neskutečná známost mu zabránila v ucuknutí. Otočil hlavu na stranu, kde se setkal s Rhodeyho vážným pohledem. „Klid, ano?“ Mluvil pomalu, aby zabránil panice probojovat si cestu do jeho mysli.

Byl klidný. _Byl._

Až na to, že nebyl.

„Starku?“ Wanda naklonila hlavu na stranu. Cítila, jak z něj doslova proudí rozrušení, a znervózňovalo ji to. „V pořádku?“

Ne. Nic nebylo v pořádku. Jak by taky mohlo, když ten zkurvený bastard držel Petera?

K Rhodeyho stisku se přidala i Happyho ruka na jeho rameni, a až tohle mu pomohlo se uklidnit. Roztřeseně se nadechl. „Hammer na něj použije stejnou mučící techniku, jakou jsem si já prošel v Afghánistánu.“

Hned několik lidí sprostě zaklelo. Až na Buckyho, všichni tady slyšeli o teroristické organizaci Deset kruhů i to, že jejich únos stál na zrodu Iron Mana, ale jen málokdo věděl, čím přesně si v té jeskyni prošel.

Natasha patřila mezi ně. Když před léty vytvářela Tonyho profil, zjistila si toho víc než dost. „Ale jak to ví?“ zasykla. „Myslela jsem, že všechno držíš pod zámkem na svých serverech.“

„Taky ano,“ kývl souhlasně. Krátce střelil pohledem k Visionovi, který díky svému přístupu k databázi Jarvise taky věděl, čím si prošel. „Ze všech lidí v téhle místnosti to víte jen vy čtyři. Vím jistě, že se nic z toho nedostalo ven, ale… ale Hammer se mohl nepozorovaně nabourat do mého systému, co já vím.“

Sam povytáhl obočí. „Myslíš si, že by nahackoval Friday, aniž by sis toho všiml?“

„Já nevím,“ frustrovaně rozhodil rukama. „Ale nic jiného mě nenapadá. Tak jako tak, Friday, proveď reboot celého systému.“

„Jistě, šéfe.“

„Co když si dohledal Deset kruhů – nebo alespoň to, co z nich zbylo – a zaplatil jim za ty informace?“ navrhl Clint. „Vím, že to zní nepravděpodobně, ale musíme vzít v potaz všechny možnosti. Může mít mezi nimi spojence. Takovéhle organizace jen tak neumírají, a co víc, psychopati jako Hammer nemusí pracovat sami.“

Barnes sevřel svou kovovou ruku v pěst. „Taky nepracují. Často potřebují zdroje nebo spojence, aby dosáhli svého cíle. Když se jedná o někoho tak nevyzpytatelného, jako je Hammer, nemůžeš si být jistý ničím.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, nervózní ze vší té pozornosti, jež se mu rázem dostávala, ale pak pokračoval ve svých myšlenkách. „Jestli čekal několik let, rozhodně nemá v plánu žádné chyby. Mohl se spojit s lidmi, kteří se ti chtějí pomstít taky.“

„Ne,“ Vision zavrtěl hlavou. „Justin Hammer nespolupracuje jen tak s ledaským, a když už ano, musí z toho získat co nejvíce. Čím méně lidí kolem sebe bude mít, tím lépe pro něj – ale tím větší moc jeho spojenci mají.“

Wanda si rukou prohrábla vlasy. „Nejsem si jistá, co přesně tím chceš říct, ale už teď se mi to vůbec nelíbí.“

Happy se zachmuřil. „To nejsi jediná.“

„Tak jako tak,“ vzdychl Tony, „jsem jen rád, že May odešla domů. Nemusí to vidět všechno.“ Byl boj přinutit ji k odchodu, ale oba věděli, že pro ni to bude lepší. Zrovna teď mu to připadalo jako skvělé rozhodnutí mnohem víc, než kdykoli jindy, protože nepotřebovala vidět, co Afghánistán udělal s _ním_ , dospělým mužem. Akorát by jí to přineslo další noční můry o tom, co Hammer provede s Peterem.

Nastalo ticho. Nikdo nevěděl, co na tohle odpovědět, protože ačkoli všichni tady si prošli nějakým traumatem, May pro ně stále byla civilista. Oni vídali nenávist, bolest a vztek denně, a přesto nevěděli, jak zvládat tuhle situaci. Jak asi muselo být někomu, kdo na to nebyl cvičený?

Tony se s tichým vzdechem obrátil zpátky k obrazovce. „Fri?“ zamumlal sotva slyšitelně, ovšem ona pochopila, oč žádá, a spustila pozastavené video.

_„Je génius,“ zamumlal Peter. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a hlasitě zakřičel: „Hammer má ve v –“_

_Ať už chtěl říct cokoli, dál se nedostal, protože jak Justin, tak Darby, mu natlačili hlavu pod vodu. Ten hromotluk ho svým kolenem tlačil do zad, aby mu ztížil možnost se z jejich sevření dostat, a Justin mu oběma rukama držel hlavu pod vodou._

_Peter sebou zmítal, snažil se jim vykroutit, ale zbytečně. Třebaže držel oči i ústa zavřená, ledová voda ho bodala jako tisíc malých jehliček a vyvolávala u něj šok._

_Drželi ho pod vodou asi tři čtvrtě minuty, než ho vytáhli nad hladinu. Peter okamžitě zalapal po dechu a rozkašlal se, aby ze svého nosu, hltanu a případně i plic dostal vodu, která mu natekla do těla._

_Dopřáli mu dobré dvě vteřiny, než byl znova pod vodou._

Tony nemohl odtrhnout očí od obrazovky. Sledoval, jak se Peter topí a vzpouzí. Sám si víc než dobře pamatoval to pálení v krku, když se snažil nadechnout vzduchu, ale nemohl kvůli vodě, která se mu hromadila v plicních sklípcích. Nutkání zvracet, které však nikdy nevyústilo v akci.

Nesnášel tu dezorientaci, která přišla potom. Točila se mu hlava, nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole, náhlé změny teploty vzduchu i prostředí mu způsobovaly nepříjemné píchání v boku.

Naslouchal šplouchání vody, jež ho strašilo ve snech, naslouchal Peterovým sípavým nádechům a protestním zvukům, které mezi jednotlivými nádechy vydával.

Po dobu patnácti minut sledoval, jak si jeho syn prochází tím, čím si prošel on sám. Tím, přes co se doposud nedostal. Stále se nekoupal ve vaně a vyhýbal se bazénům či mořím, pokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné.

A právě představa, že Peter se po tomhle zážitku bude cítit stejně – že se bude vody bát víc než doposud –, byla spouštěčem jeho záchvatu.

Neuvědomil si, jak rychle mu bije srdce, ani jak mělké jeho nádechy jsou, dokud najednou nebyl konec.

_Darby sundal nohu z Peterových zad a sklonil se, aby mu uvolnil pláty kovů z lýtek. Hammer ho stále držel za zátylek, nutil ho klečet vzpřímeně a dívat se do kamery._

_Peter byl nezvykle bledý, ústa i nos měl modrá. Vlasy mu ztmavly téměř až na černou barvu, stékala mu z nich voda na tvář i hrudník. Promočené bílé triko se mu lepilo na kůži a on se chvěl zimou a šokem. Ale jeho oči… ty byly nejhorší._

_Jindy jasný karamel byl teď zastřený zmatením a nečitelností. Vypadal, jako by tam ani nebyl, jako by už ani nevnímal, co se děje kolem něj._

_„No není to nádherné?“ Justin divže nezavrněl. „Jak mentor, tak žák – nebo ještě lépe. Jak otec, tak syn. Neříká se, že stejná traumata lidi více spojí?“_

_Pustil Petera, který se okamžitě skácel k zemi, očividně v bezvědomí. To, že se nezmohl ani na jediné další slovo, jasně ukazovalo, jak moc ho voda vyčerpala._

_Video zčernalo._

A ačkoli se záznam nepřehrával, Tony to pořád viděl před sebou. Viděl, jak marné Peterovy snahy o vysvobození jsou, viděl ten Hammerův úšklebek na konci.

Cítil studenou vodu na své kůži. Cítil ji ve vlasech, v puse, nose i plicích. Byla všude, _všude_ , a on ji nemohl zastavit, nemohl se dostat ze sevření teroristů Deseti kruhů.

A proč by se taky snažil? Byl to jeho trest. Neochránil Petera, bylo pozdě. I kdyby ho dostali do bezpečí, měl zničený celý život. Jak by ho mohl mít Peter vůbec ještě rád?

Byl to trest, který rád podstoupil, i kdyby si tím měl procházet stále znova a znova a znova –

„ _Tony!_ Prober se z toho, no _tak_!“

„Dýchej, zatraceně! Nejsi tam, poslouchej mě!“

„Peter bude v pořádku, zachráníme ho!“

Ale na záchranu už bylo pozdě, ne? Hammer mu zničil život. A on společně s ním.

„Wando, _prosím_ –“

Před očima mu proběhl záblesk šarlatového světla, který sem nepatřil. Připadal mu povědomý, překvapivě bezpečný a hřejivý, ale to nedávalo smysl. Proč by měl cítit teplo, když ta voda byla studená?

Rudé světlo se zablesklo znovu, přilákalo jeho pozornost, nutilo ho se po něm natáhnout.

A pak už před sebou neviděl vůbec nic.


	12. 11. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co si budeme povídat, tahle kapitola je příšerná. Upřímně doufám, že se jedná jenom o zkrat a další bude lepší, protože absolutně odmítám připustit, že se mi deprese začíná podepisovat na psaní. N-uh, v žádném případě.

Zalapal po dechu a vystřelil do sedu tak prudce, až se zaskučením stiskl víčka pevně k sobě a pár úderů srdce jenom dýchal, aby zahnal náhlou malátnost.

Zmateně zamrkal, když pod svýma rukama ucítil pohodlnou bavlněnou látku. Nechápavě se zamračil na peřiny, do nichž byl zabalený, a pak se rozhlédl kolem, jen aby zjistil, že je ve své ložnici.

Zvláštní, nepamatoval si, že by sem vůbec šel, naposledy byl v obýváku spolu se všemi ostatními…

_No tak počkat._

Vztekle odhodil pokrývky na stranu, když se zčistajasna rozvzpomněl na poslední události z doby, kdy ještě vnímal. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že se jim ho podařilo dostat ze záchvatu paniky a nějakým zázrakem zařídit, aby spal bez nočních můr alespoň chvíli, ale zároveň byl naštvaný, že si něco takového vůbec mohli dovolit.

Krev mu tuhla v žilách při uvědomění, že se mu Wanda znova nabourala do mysli, a přestože věděl – nebo v to přinejmenším doufal –, že by mu neublížila, ta představa mít ji ve své hlavě se mu vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbila. 

To, že byl u sebe v ložnici, mu na klidu zrovna nepřidalo. Znamenalo to, že ho sem někdo donesl. Jenom doufal, že tím někým byli Rhodey s Happym, protože ho děsilo jen pomyšlení na to, že by se kdokoli z jeho bývalého týmu dostal do jeho ložnice. Stejně jako jeho dílna, i tohle byl jeho soukromý prostor, který si střežil.

Nechal peřiny ledabyle rozházené, neštval se s nějakým stlaním, a vyrazil ven z ložnice. „Friday? Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“

„Dvacet jedna hodin a čtyřicet šest minut, pane.“

Zarazil se s rukou na klice, na okamžik kompletně ochromený. „Chceš mi říct, že jsem spal skoro dvacet dva hodin? _Jak?_ “

„Dle mých statistik je příčinou fyzické i psychické selhání. Pracoval jste několik dní v kuse pouze s malými přestávkami a vaše emoční zátěž je v současné době až příliš veliká.“

„To je hloupost, Friday,“ zavrčel naštvaně. Konečně otevřel dveře a vyšel ven. „A i kdyby, jak jsem mohl spát tak dlouho beze snů?“

Nestyděl se za důvod té možné „emoční zátěže“. Před pár lety možná, ale tady šlo o Petera. Neměl důvod tajit, jak se vůči němu cítil, už dlouho ne. Vlastně neměl nikdy, protože nebyl svůj otec.

„Jak jsem již řekla, nejspíš za to mohlo vyčerpání,“ odvětila AI nevzrušeně. „Vaše tělo potřebovalo odpočinek.“

„Možná za to můžu já,“ ozvala se Wanda, která ho slyšela, když vcházel do obýváku. „Vím, že to nemáš rád, ale potřeboval jsi spát nerušeně.“

Na jednu stranu jí chtěl poděkovat. Na tu druhou…

„Proč jste mě sakra nechali spát tak dlouho?“ Nechápavě rozhodil rukama. S radostí si povšiml, že v místnosti byla většina týmu, takže se nemusel opakovat. „Za tu dobu se mohlo změnit úplně cokoli. A Peter –“

„Kdyby se cokoli změnilo, vzbudili bychom tě,“ poznamenala Natasha. „Ale nezjistili jsme nic nového.“

„A poslal –“

„Ne,“ Wilson prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, žádné další video zatím nepřišlo.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, ruce si založil na hrudi a pohled sklopil k zemi. „Nemůžu se rozhodnout, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně.“

„To nikdo,“ zamumlala Wanda. Takhle sice nemuseli sledovat Hammera trápit Petera, ale zároveň nevěděli, jak na tom je. Jestli je vůbec ještě naživu.

Tony vzdychl. „Stejně jste mě měli vzbudit,“ poznamenal tvrdohlavě. „Ale jednu věc si ujasníme.“ Podíval se Wandě přímo do očí a přistoupil blíž, pohled nebezpečně vážný a oči tvrdé. „Už žádný magický uspávání. Jasný?“

Čarodějka přikývla, ale zato Rhodes vykoukl z kuchyně a namířil na něj nůž, který shodou náhod držel v ruce. „Jenom v případě, že příště půjdeš spát dobrovolně a mnohem dřív, než ti bude hrozit zhroucení.“ _Ještě navíc s panickým záchvatem_ sice zůstalo nevyřčeno, ale on moc dobře věděl, že to jeho kamarád chce říct. „Tones, když nebudeš mít dost energie, nebudeš fungovat správně a nepomůžeš Peterovi vůbec. Moc dobře to víš. Takže tě prosím, poslechni mě alespoň jednou v životě a nepřepínej se, když tím ničemu nepomůžeš. Už tak se cítím špatně, že jsem si neuvědomil, jak dlouho jsi nespal.“

Chápal, proč má Rhodey starost, a věděl, že má pravdu. Jenomže bylo zatraceně těžké najednou změnit své chování v situaci, jakou byla tahle. „Pokusím se,“ připustil nakonec. „Jen na mě přestaň mávat tím nožem.“

„Ticho tam, chystám ti jídlo, tak si nestěžuj.“

Stark protočil očima, nicméně následoval Rhodese do kuchyně spojené s jídelnou, kde se usadil ke stolu. Teprve teď sáhl po svém telefonu, aby zjistil, co se za dobu, kdy byl mimo, dělo. A tím nemyslel jen těch dvacet dva hodin, kdy spal, ale posledních několik dní, protože se nesoustředil na nic jiného, než na nalezení Hammera a Petera, a nezajímal se o dění ve světě.

Se zachmuřeným pohledem pročetl několik článků, které ho zaujaly, ale nakonec shledal, že se neděje nic, co by si zasluhovalo jeho pozornost. V rychlosti odepsal May, že zatím nikterak nepostoupili a ať se drží.

Nečekal na odpověď, místo toho odložil mobil a naklonil se na židli, aby viděl, kdo všechno že to okupuje jeho patro, a zjistil, že chybí jenom Clint, Steve a Barnes. „Hele, kde jsou Barn –“

„Pane,“ přerušila ho Friday, „Pepper Potts je na cestě do vašeho patra a vypadá naštvaně.“

Celý ztuhl, srdce mu splašeně bilo. Se vším tím hledáním Hammera a schováváním Avengers na Pepper úplně zapomněl.

Sice spolu už nebyli, a ačkoli se jejich rozchod neobešel bez nějakého… napětí, oba věděli, že nebude na škodu, když Pepper zůstane jako CEO Stark Industries. Ostatně, firmu řídila více než dobře, a kdyby šlo do tuhého, konečné slovo měl stále on jakožto vlastník.

Jenomže on na ni _zapomněl_ a nedošlo mu, že když se několik dní v kuse ani neozve, tak třebaže to není nic nového, Pepper se za ním přižene a seřve ho, proč neudělal, co po něm chtěla.

Stačil se jenom zvednout ze židle a vyběhnout z kuchyně, než výtah zastavil, dveře se otevřely až mučivě rychle a plynule a Pepper Potts vystoupila ven se štosem papírů v rukou a naštvaným výrazem ve tváři.

„Anthony Edw –“ zarazila se uprostřed slova, když si povšimla vyděšených výrazů _všech_ přítomných. Jak Tony, tak zbytek týmu na ni zíral s očima rozšířenýma obavami, protože nikdo z nich nepočítal, že by je tady někdo našel.

Pepper zamrkala a pomalu svěsila ruce dolů podél boků. „Takže proto tě posledních pár dní skoro nikdo neviděl.“

„Můžu to vysvětlit,“ vyhrkl rychle, ačkoli jí vysvětlení nedlužil, ne když spolu už nebyli. Jenomže Avengers byli pořád považovaní za kriminálníky a on nehodlal riskovat, že je Pepper udá.

Prudce zavrtěla hlavou. „Ani nevím, jestli to chci vědět.“ Přistoupila k němu blíž, až stáli tváří v tvář. „Přesně proto už nejsme spolu,“ prskla vztekle. „Co tě to napadlo nastěhovat si do obýváku Avengers? Víš, co by se stalo, kdyby se o tom někdo dozvěděl? Kdyby to zjistil Ross?“

„Proto to nezjistí,“ uťal ji nekompromisně. „Pepper, prosím. Nikdo to nesmí zjistit.“

Chvíli mlčela, pak ale jen zavrtěla hlavou a připlácla mu papíry na hruď, aby je přebral. „Potřebuju to podepsané do zítřka.“ Otočila se na podpatku a zamířila zpátky k výtahu, jenže on ji chytil za paži dřív, než stačila zmizet.

„Justin Hammer unesl Petera,“ hlesl zdrceně. Uvědomoval si, že čím méně lidí to ví, tím lépe, ale nemohl dopustit, aby na ně Pepper poslala Rosse. Od jejich rozchodu se v ní už nevyznal – a vlastně už dlouho před tím. „Pomáhají mi ho najít. Potřebuju je.“

Až teď se zarazila. Podívala se na něj, v modrých očích se jí zračila starost a zmatení. Petera sice neznala osobně, ale slyšela o něm a to jí stačilo, aby věděla, že je jenom dítě. A možná nebyla tak chytrá jako Stark, ale uměla si dát dvě a dvě dohromady, aby poznala, jak vážná situace je. „Fajn,“ připustila nakonec. „Nikomu nic neřeknu. Máš mé slovo.“

Dopřál si pár vteřin, kdy se jí díval do očí, hledaje v nich cokoli, co by mu naznačilo, že lže, ale když nenašel nic, opatrně, pomalu uvolnil sevření na její paži a nechal ji nastoupit do výtahu. „Děkuju,“ špitl.

Jenom na něj kývla, ale to už se za ní zavřely dveře a ona se vrátila zpátky do nižších pater věže.

Téměř minutu bylo na celém patře ticho, dokud se neozvala Natasha. „Nevěřím jí. Všichni jsme slyšeli o vašem rozchodu, bylo všude ve zprávách, takže jí nevěřím.“

S pohledem stále upřeným na dveře výtahu si neklidně zkousl ret. „Já taky ne,“ připustil.

„Proč jsi ji potom vůbec nechával jako generální ředitelku své vlastní firmy?“ nechápala Wanda.

Otočil se, jen aby zjistil, že se na něj dívají všichni až na Rhodeyho. „Protože jsem neměl jinou možnost,“ odvětil klidně. „Nevěřím jí se svým osobním životem, ale věřím jí s prací. Nemohl jsem jen tak vyhodit generálního ředitele. Kdo by nastoupil na její místo? V tu dobu jsem řešil stěhování, celé to fiasko s Winter Soldierem, _Petera_.“ Zarazil se a zhluboka nadechl. „Ale nemyslím si, že něco řekne.“

„Radši bych si byl jistý, než sázel na ‚nemyslím si‘,“ poznamenal Sam.

„Dokud je v budově, Friday ji nepřetržitě sleduje,“ ujistil ho Tony.

Natasha se zvedla z gauče a prošla kolem něj k výtahu. „Stejně se na ni radši podívám sama, jestli nemáš nic proti.“

Zavrtěl hlavou a nechal ji, ať si dělá svoje. Věděl, že Natashu nikdo neuvidí, pokud nebude chtít, aby ji někdo viděl, a rozuměl, proč si musela být jistá, že tady jsou v bezpečí. Koneckonců, on sám jim slíbil, že je tady Ross ani nikdo jiný nenajde a neudá.

Rhodes přistoupil blíž k němu. Nadechoval se, aby něco řekl, ale on ho zastavil zvednutím ruky, než vůbec stačil začít: „Ne, Rhodey. Teď opravdu nepotřebuju kázání, na to si vystačím sám.“

„Chtěl jsem jen říct, že mám hotové jídlo. Pro všechny. Takže…“

Protočil očima. Nevěřil mu ani slovo, ale byl rád, že to alespoň pro teď nechal být. Peppeřina návštěva mu připomněla, že dokud se Hammer znovu neozve nebo nenajdou něco, co by je posunulo vpřed, musí se soustředit i na normální věci, aby nevzbudil podezření.

Jestli měl Petera najít, _musel_ se dát dohromady a vyřešit, co vyřešit mohl.

Třeba by potom snáz našel, co přehlédl. 


	13. 12. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola původně neměla vůbec existovat, ale řekla jsem si, že se mi i líbí psaní z pohledů ostatních... takže z toho vzniklo tohle. :P

„Nede? Nede! Hej, Leedsi, vnímáš? Země volá Neda!“

Prudce sebou trhl a překvapeně zamrkal, když zaregistroval ruku, která mu před obličejem mávala už dobré dvě minuty, aniž by si on čehokoli všiml.

Narovnal se. Svěsil ruce, na nichž doposud ležel, podél těla, a trochu s nimi zahýbal, aby se mu do nich vrátil cit, a teprve teď se soustředil na MJ, která před ním stála s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi a s obočím povytaženým ho sledovala. „Huh?“

„Nevnímáš,“ zopakovala Michelle, jako kdyby to nebylo zřejmé. „Od chvíle, co jsme začali trénink, jsi nedával pozor.“

„Promiň,“ zamumlal, aniž by se staral o to, jestli jeho omluva zní dost věrohodně. Podle jejího pohledu – a pohledu celého týmu, který je sledoval – nezněla. Ne že by mu na tom dvakrát sešlo.

Cindy si neklidně strčila pramen svých černých vlasů za ucho a přes stůl, u nějž všichni seděli, se naklonila blíž k němu. „Co se děje, Nede? Přišels sem, plácl sebou na židli a od té doby hledíš do blba. Ani ses nehnul. _Nic._ “

„Um… jsem jenom unavený.“ Znělo to spíš jako otázka než odpověď.

Flash si odfrkl. „Jo, a já jsem tajně agent Hydry. Všichni víme, že je to blbost, Leedsi.“ Celý tým se na Flashe překvapeně podíval, ale on jenom rozhodil rukama. „Co je? Nejsem nevšímavý. Poznám, když se někdo chová divněji než jindy. A on se chová divně.“

„Peter tady taky není,“ poznamenal Charles. „A Ned se chová divně od doby, co tady Peter není. No tak, nechodíme na STEM pro nic za nic, všem snad už došlo, že se chováš divně kvůli Peterovi, Nede.“

„Jo, co je vůbec s Peterem?“ přisadil si Abe.

Ned cítil, jak celý ztuhl. Dech se mu zadrhl a srdce poskočilo, nelíbily se mu ty intenzivní pohledy, které mu věnovali. Ale jak by se z toho mohl vyvléct? Věděl, že mu nedají pokoj, dokud se nedozví víc.

Nervózně položil pravou ruku zase zpátky na stůl a tu levou sevřel v pěst. „Mají nějakou naléhavou událost v rodině.“ S touhle výmluvou May přišla, aby omluvila jeho absenci ve škole, jenomže oni nebyli v AcaDeca týmu pro nic za nic.

Sally si odkašlala. „Nechci nic říkat, ale Peterova jediná rodina je jeho teta.“

„A ta momentálně běžně chodí do práce. Vím to, protože s ní pracuje můj děda,“ doplnil Abe. „Takže říkám, že tahle výmluva je pitomost a děje se tady něco, o čem nevíme.“

Zatímco jindy by zoufale hledal výmluvy, teď se nezmohl ani na jediné slovo. Jeho samotného ta situace ochromila, ale musel všechno, co věděl, držet v tajnosti, a teď po něm najednou všichni chtěli znát odpovědi na to, _co se děje a kde je Peter_.

A to pro něj bylo až moc.

Poraženě svěsil hlavu a skryl si ji do dlaní, aby neviděli slzy, které mu najednou stékaly po tvářích, ale tichý rozechvělý vzlyk před nimi utajit nedokázal.

Co jim měl na to říct, když on sám odpovědi _neznal_?

Jak jim jen měl říct, že nevěděl, jestli je jeho nejlepší přítel ještě vůbec naživu? Že nevěděl, jestli se s ním ještě někdy uvidí, jestli ho někdy vůbec najdou, jestli bude někdy v pořádku?

May mu neřekla vůbec nic. Ujistila ho, že pan Stark společně s Avengers – zpropadenými _Avengers_ – Petera a Hammera hledají, ale _nic víc_. Když se stal Peterovým dispečrem a dozvěděl se o něm a Spider-Manovi pravdu, dal si záležet, aby zjistil co nejvíce informací, jimiž by mu mohl nějak pomoci; aby věděl, jak jednat v krajních situacích.

Až moc dobře si uvědomoval, co _únos_ v kruzích, v nichž se Peter – v nichž se Tony Stark pohyboval, mohl znamenat.

A vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

„Nede,“ promluvila Michelle do ticha překvapivě jemným hlasem, „je Peter v pořádku?“

Pomalu, opatrně svěsil ruce a vzhlédl k nim, oči i tváře rudé pláčem. „Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, MJ, Peter není v pořádku, a nevím, jestli vůbec ještě někdy bude.“

Mezi nimi se rozhostilo hrobové ticho, dokonce i Flashovi se ve tváři mihly obavy. „Nede… co tím myslíš?“ hlesla MJ.

Místo odpovědi se zvedl ze židle. Zkontroloval, zda jsou dveře učebny zavřené a jestli jsou tady doopravdy sami, než se v tichosti vrátil na své místo.

Abraham neklidně poklepal prsty o stůl. „Nechci, aby to vypadalo, že já jsem ten paranoidní, ale tohle je poněkud creepy.“

Cindy souhlasně přikývla. „Co se sakra děje, Nede?“ zeptala se poněkud rozechvěle.

„Tak jo, poslouchejte. To, co vám teď řeknu, musí zůstat jenom mezi vámi. Neměl bych to říkat ani vám, ale vím, že mi nedáte pokoj, a upřímně to už potřebuju někomu říct, takže… Nicméně jestli mi neslíbíte, že o tom budete mlčet a doopravdy to dodržíte,“ loupl očima po Flashovi, „tak teď běžte. Pro bezpečí vás i všech ostatních.“

„Tak už povídej, tohle je děsně stresující.“

Zhluboka se nadechl, pak vydechl a pak ten proces ještě třikrát zopakoval, než přinutil sám sebe uvěřit, že jejich tým nikomu nic neřekne a že se mu uleví, když se s někým bude moci podělit o své starosti – s někým, kdo není dospělý nebo superhrdina. „Pamatujete si na Justina Hammera? Eh, samozřejmě, že pamatujete.“

„To byla hloupá otázka,“ poznamenal Charles. „Ale co má Justin Hammer co dělat s Peterem?“

„Všechno,“ vzdychl. Nervózně si skousl ret, ale vzápětí rychle, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel, vyhrkl: „Unesl Petera kvůli jeho stáže u Starka.“

Znova nastalo ticho, tentokrát napjaté a tíživé, a on je s obavami sledoval a čekal na jejich odpovědi.

„Takže…“ začal nesměle Flash. „Ta stáž u Starka je doopravdy pravdivá?“

Zrovna tuhle odpověď na mysli neměl, i když se ani nemohl ničemu divit. Přesto se v něm zvedla vlna vzteku. „Sakra, Flashi, myslíš si, že bych vtipkoval o něčem takovém? Zrovna teď?“ vybuchl. „ _Ano_. Peter má stáž u Starka a teď se kvůli tomu dostal do problémů! Nikdo neví, kde je, ani Stark samotný. Vím jen, že ho unesli. Nemám nejmenší ponětí, jestli je pořád naživu, natož jestli je v pořádku, protože nikdo. Mi nic. _Neřekne._ “

Ani si neuvědomoval, že se mu po tvářích opět kutálí slzy, ale tentokrát plakal potichu, bezhlesně, a jenom na ně hleděl. Sledoval, jak se jim z tváří vytrácí barva, když si uvědomili, že doopravdy nežertuje, když si uvědomili, že tam někde venku Justin Hammer drží Petera – toho věčně usměvavého, nápomocného a přátelského Petera, kterého všichni znají.

Že Peter Parker už vlastně ani nemusí být mezi živými.

A nikdo by o tom ani nevěděl.

Sally byla první, kdo se zvedl. Opatrně mu položila ruku na rameno, a když k ní vzhlédl, pevně ho objala. Pak okolo pasu ucítil drobné Cindiny ruce. Pak další a další, až nakonec jediný, kdo stál mimo jejich osobní valnou hromadu, byl Flash. Dokonce i MJ se přidala, a jakmile spatřila, že tam Flash jen tak postává a nerozhodně překračuje, popadla ho za ruku a přitáhla k nim do hromadného objetí.

Ned nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stáli. Možná vteřiny, možná minuty, možná hodiny. Ať tak či onak, když nakonec všichni ustoupili a vrátili se na svá místa, nemohl si nepovšimnout, jak chmurná a stísněná nálada tady vládne.

Tentokrát byl Abe první, kdo porušil ticho. „Ale… proč to musí být tajemství? Kdo všechno to ví? Přece by bylo lepší, kdyby o tom vědělo víc lidí, aby ho mohli snáz najít, ne?“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Podle pana Starka ne. Nevíme, co všechno Hammer o Peterovi ví, ani čeho všeho je schopný.“

„Hammer je psychopat,“ zamumlal Flash suše. „Nenávidí Tonyho Starka kvůli tomu fiasku před léty. Chápu, proč to Stark chce držet v tajnosti.“

„Já ne.“ Charles nakrčil obočí. „Vždyť Abe má pravdu. Takhle by to bylo jednodušší.“

„Nebylo.“ MJ si olízla rty, když se na ni všichni obrátili. „Peter má více tajemství, než myslíme. Uvažujte. Pracuje se Starkem. Kdyby svět najednou zjistil, že někdo jako Peter existuje, co by se stalo? Hammer není jediný, kdo Starka nemá rád.“

Pár vteřin se na sebe dívali, zvažovali její slova. Ned u každého viděl tu chvíli, kdy došli k poznání, kdy pochopili, že by to situaci opravdu nevylepšilo. „A my s tím nemůžeme dělat nic,“ dodal, jen aby zdůraznil svou zoufalost. „Jenom doufat.“

Cindy se nespokojeně zatahala za vlasy. „Ale přece s tím mus –“

Přerušilo ji pípnutí rezonující jak třídou, v níž byli, tak poloprázdnou školou. Překvapeně vzhlédli, protože to pípnutí znamenalo rozhlas, jenomže po vyučovacích hodinách, kdy ve škole zůstali jenom ti, kteří patřili do nějakých týmů či kapely, se nikdy nic nehlásalo.

Než stačil kdokoli z nich cokoli udělat, z rozhlasu se ozval hlasitý bolestivý křik.

Nedovi zatuhla krev v žilách a trhaně se nadechl, protože v první vteřině věděl, komu ten srdcervoucí bolestivý nářek patří.

Soudě podle pohledů ostatních v tom nebyl sám.

Zděšeně poslouchal stále sílící křik, který mu rval srdce i duši a držel ho přikovaného na místě, aniž by se mohl pohnout.

Srdce mu bilo jako splašené, když se křik prolnul se vzlykáním, když uslyšeli chraplavé „prosím, prosím, prosím, _stop_ “ pořád dokola a dokola a pak znova jenom mučivý křik.

A jediné, na co se zmohl on sám, bylo neslyšné hlesnutí Peterova jména.


	14. 13. kapitola

Tony neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak mu Ned zvládl zavolat, ale stačilo mu slyšet jenom _škola_ , _Peter_ a _Justin Hammer_ doprovázené hlasitým řevem v pozadí, aby všeho nechal a vyrazil do školy, kde podle GPS signálu Ned zrovna byl.

Teda, vyrazil by, kdyby ho Wilson nepopadl za paži a nezastavil. „Hej, hej, zpomal! Co to bylo?“

„Hammer se nějak dostal do Peterovy školy,ׅ“ divže nekřikl, frustrovaný a napjatý. „Nejspíš. Prostě tam musím jít.“

Sam ho váhavě pustil. „Fajn. Ale neměl bys chodit sám. Půjdeme s teb –“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho Barnes nekompromisně. „Měli bychom riskovat co nejméně. Riziko, že nás někdo uvidí, je obrovské.“

„Oba máte pravdu,“ vložila se do toho Natasha. „Není bezpečné, abys chodil sám, Tony. Může to být past.“

„Já půjdu.“ Rhodes vystoupil z výtahu, ve tváři zachmuřený výraz. „Friday mi řekla, o co jde. Happy taky dostal vzkaz a je na cestě, mimochodem.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl. Věděl, že Happyho by nezastavil, rozhodně ne teď, a jeho znalosti by se jim mohly hodit – přeci jen, znal tu školu lépe než všichni ostatní. Dvakrát poklepal na obloukový reaktor na své hrudi a navzdory situaci se v duchu samolibě usmál, když viděl, jak všichni překvapeně zírali na nanočástice, které se během vteřiny zformovaly do brnění.

Wanda zalapala po dechu. „Co to sakra –“

„Takový menší upgrade,“ broukl jenom. Vzápětí se rozeběhl k oknu, které Friday automaticky otevřela, následován War Machinem, jehož oblek se schovával v jeho protéze.

„Jak je možné, že má vůbec Ned tvoje číslo?“ zeptal se Rhodey skrz komunikační kanál, zatímco letěli nad městem.

„Protože je Peterův dispečer,“ odvětil, jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo. A vlastně vysvětlovalo; s Peterovou tendencí před ním schovávat zranění (a problémy) potřeboval někoho, kdo by mu zavolal, kdyby šlo do tuhého. Zejména ve škole nebo kdykoli jindy, kdy on či May nemohli pomoci. „Kromě dneška to číslo použil jen jednou,“ dodal nakonec, „to když se Peter sám přiotrávil v chemii. Některé chemikálie prostě nejdou dohromady s jeho pavoučí DNA.“

Rhodey si povzdychl, ale neptal se. Chápal Tonyho důvody, přestože ho to prvně překvapilo. Navzdory všemu, co říkala média, si miliardář svého soukromí neskutečně vážil.

Za tři minuty se snášeli před školu, kde se utvořil hlouček lidí, podle všeho studentů, učitelů a zbývajícího personálu školy. „Friday, sken budovy,“ zavelel. Rozhlížel se, ale nemusel hledat dlouho, protože ačkoli si všichni již stačili všimnout dvou superhrdinů nad jejich hlavami, jen jeden hlouček na něj pořvával „pane Starku“ místo „Iron Mane“.

„Sken kompletní,“ zahlásila umělá inteligence. „Nenalezeny žádné tepelné stopy ani výbušniny. Nikdo a nic nebezpečného tam není, šéfe.“

„Díky.“ Sotva přistál, oblek se znova smrskl do reaktoru. Jen vzdáleně vnímal Rhodese po svém boku, soustředil se na teenagery před sebou. „Nede, co se stalo?“

„Měli jsme AcaDeca trénink,“ začal. „Já – prosím, nenaštvěte se – říkal jsem jim pravdu o Peterovi, když to začalo. Nevím, jestli se mu podařilo nabourat na školní rozhlas nebo co, ale pro celou školu pustil Peterův křik a panebože, pane Starku, co s Peterem je? Prosím, řekněte mi, že už jste ho našli. Prosím.“

Tony ani necítil vztek, že se Ned svěřil ostatním. Ostatně, teď už by to bylo zbytečné po tom, co slyšeli. Ale nemohl se přinutit být na něj naštvaný, když viděl, jak ho celý tým sleduje s očima rozšířenýma a zoufalou nadějí vepsanou ve tvářích. Lámalo mu srdce, že nepřinášel dobré zprávy a zklamal je. „Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Zatím ne, Nede. Ale dělám, co můžu.“

„Tak se snaž víc,“ prskla holka s dlouhými hnědými kudrnatými vlasy. Postavila se Nedovi po boku a rozhodila rukama. „Jsi miliardář a podle všeho génius, jak je možné, že ho Hammer pořád má?!“

„Hej, hej,“ zarazil ji Ned. Položil jí ruce na ramena, aby ji zklidnil. „No tak, MJ, klid. Dělají, co můžou.“

Ach, tak tohle byla ta slavná MJ. „Musím říct, že Peter si rozhodně umí vybrat,“ podotkl s pohledem upřeným na dívku před sebou. Oba středoškoláci sebou cukli a překvapeně se na něj podívali, zatímco Rhodes se uchechtl. O MJ toho neslyšeli zrovna málo. „Věř mi, taky bych byl nejradši, kdyby byl zpátky doma, ano? Nechci nic jiného, ale _zatím_ se mi to nedaří. Teď to uděláme takhle. Já s Rhodeym půjdeme do školy a vy mezitím uklidníte tamten dav, který nás celou dobu sleduje. Řekněte učiteli, že to máme pod kontrolou. Bereš, Michelle?“

„Fajn,“ připustila nakonec. „Ale koukejte ho brzy najít,“ neodpustila si. Otočila se k týmu s povytaženým obočím. „Na co čekáte? Slyšeli jste Starka. Jdeme za učiteli.“

„Nede,“ zastavil ho ještě Tony, než stačil odejít s nimi. „Díky, žes zavolal. Nemám ponětí, jak jsi to dokázal, ale…“

Ned se na něj smutně usmál. „Peter je jako můj bratr, pane Starku. Udělal bych pro něj cokoli.“

Jenom přikývl a propustil ho, aby následoval své spolužáky. Ned mu připomínal Rhodeyho a Tony už teď věděl, že těm dvěma přátelství vydrží _dlouho_. 

S povzdychem se otočil a zamířil ke škole. Koutkem oka zaregistroval pohyb a vzápětí po jeho levici stál Happy. „Trvalo ti to,“ neodpustil si. „Ale je dobře, že jsi tady.“

Mlčky pokračovali až ke vchodu do školy, kde pro všechny případy Tony znova aktivoval brnění, ale nenasadil helmu. Cukl sebou, když teď skrz zavřené dveře slyšeli tlumený, přesto hlasitý zvuk, a srdce se mu roztlouklo divočeji při představě, co to mohlo znamenat.

Nepletl se. Jakmile otevřeli dveře, přivítal je Peterův nářek. Řev, vzlyky a úpěnlivé prosby o pomoc, které zůstaly nevyslyšeny.

Všichni tři se ošili, ale pokračovali dále. „Vím, kde je ředitelna,“ zamumlal Happy. „Tam je mikrofon k rozhlasu.“

Nechali se vést. Postupovali obezřetně, přesto rychle. Nikomu se nechtělo poslouchat ten pláč déle, než bylo nutné. Každičkým okamžikem jim to rvalo uši i duši a ten křik neustával a zarýval se jim do pamětí, aby je strašil ve snech a Tony jen stěží odolával nutkání vystřelit na reproduktory, aby _přestaly_.

„Happy,“ zasykl.“

„Už jsme tady,“ ujistil ho. „Ještě jedna učebna… a jsme tady. Vítejte v ředitelně.“

Nevypadalo to tam nějak zvlášť – stůl s pohodlnou židlí, spousta skříní na spisy, nic, co byste na jiných školách nenašli.

Tedy až na jednu věc.

U mikrofonu pro rozhlas ležel zapnutý diktafon, zdroj Peterova křiku. Tony po něm bez váhání hmátl a okamžitě ho vypnul, stejně tak i mikrofon. Na chvíli zavřel oči a jenom dýchal, užíval si toho úchvatného ticha a snažil se ten uplakaný hlas naplno vytěsnit z mysli, přestože mu stále rezonoval v hlavě jako ozvěna.

S hlubokým výdechem se podíval na svou kořist. Byl tam natočený hodinový záznam jednoho a toho samého a on se modlil, aby se jednalo o smyčku. Modlil se, aby to neznamenalo, že cokoli Peterovi Hammer dělal, donutilo ho to křičet přinejmenším hodinu v nesnesitelné agónii.

„Alespoň víme, že se sem nenaboural,“ poznamenal War Machine. „Někdo to sem musel donést. Jestli tady jsou kamery, zjistíme, kdo to byl.“

Happy opatrně obešel stůl. „Spíš by mě zajímalo, kde byl v tu dobu ředitel. Ten diktafon není zrovna nejmenší, pochybuju, že by si ho nevšiml.“

„Berem ho a padáme,“ rozhodl Tony. „Nechci tady být ani o minutu déle. Jen doufám, že ředitel Morita,“ zatěkal pohledem k jmenovce na stole, „bude venku v tom hloučku. Kdyby ne, asi máme prvního podezřelého.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Bože, zním jak policajt. Jdeme.“

~~~

„Pane Morito, můžete na slovíčko?“

Jedno mu Tony musel uznat – nezalekl se při pohledu na něj. Místo toho se Jim Morita narovnal a tvrdě, ne však agresivně, zeptal: „Pane Starku. Můžete mi prosím vysvětlit, co se tady děje?“

Povytáhl obočí. „Jo, tak to bych já také rád věděl. Můžete mi říct, kde jste byl, když tohle začalo?“

„V učebně 4A společně s trenérem Wilsonem a paní Warren, probírali jsme prospěch jednoho z našich studentů. Ale nechápu, proč vás to zajímá.“

„Protože tohle jsme našli ve vaší kanceláři.“ Zvedl diktafon do vzduchu, aby ho mohl vidět jak Morita, tak učitelský sbor za ním, a lehce s ním zatřepal. „Poznáváte to?“

„V životě jsem to neviděl.“

„Neříkám, že vám nevěřím,“ svěsil ruce zase dolů, „ale jistě chápete, že mám pochyby.“

Zavrtěl hlavou a zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. „Ne, to tedy nechápu. Odpusťte, pane Starku, ale nerozumím, proč se do toho angažujete vy. Než se zeptáte, zatím jsem nezavolal policii, ale rád bych věděl, proč korumpujete mé studenty a co tady vůbec děláte.“

„Jde o Petera Parkera. Znáte ho?“

„Samozřejmě, že ho znám. Nadaný student, pilný, akorát má trochu problémy se soustředěním. A taky – oh.“ Zarazil se a překvapeně zamrkal. „Takže ta stáž, o které po škole kolují zvěsti, je pravdivá.“

„Definitivně pravdivá.“

Morita zaváhal, ale pak pokračoval. „Přesto nechápu, proč se vás to týká. V takovém případě jistě musíte vědět, že Peter nebyl poslední týden ve škole.“

„Připadáte mi jako velice inteligentní muž, pane Morito. Povězte, měl jste čas vnímat ten křik?“

Nic víc nedodal. Pečlivě ho sledoval a přímo viděl ten moment, kdy to jemu došlo, stejně jako slyšel několikeré zalapání po dechu od ostatních pedagogů. „Přesně tak. Teď už jistě chápete mé obavy. Nebudu vám říkat podobnější informace, pro vaše bezpečí, ale potřebuji, abyste se mnou spolupracoval. Peter je v nebezpečí a jak sám můžete vidět podle mého doprovodu –“

„Někdo panu Parkerovi ubližuje kvůli vám?“ přerušil ho. „Kvůli vašemu vztahu s ním?“

Tony zaťal zuby a napjal se. Přestože to byla pravda, bolest, kterou tohle vědomí způsobovalo, nezmizela. Ba naopak, jako by se teď, když to někdo řekl otevřeně a nahlas, akorát znásobila.

Svěsil ramena. Nemělo cenu zapírat, ničemu by tak nepomohl. Podíval se na něj unavenýma očima, nechal veškeré zoufalství, které cítil, vyplynout na povrch. Peter si jeho chladné netečné masky nezasloužil. „Ano,“ hlesl. „Je to odplata za osm let starou minulost. Věřte mi, když vám říkám, že nikdo mě za to nenávidí více než já sám. Peter si tohle nezasloužil, nic z toho. _Já_ si Petera nezasloužím. Ten kluk je věčně usměvavý a obětavý, ochotný pomoci komukoli, je chytrý a má před sebou obrovskou budoucnost, je dobrý až do morku kostí. Miluji ho nadevše na světě a udělám cokoli, abych svého syna dostal zpátky, i když by bylo lepší, aby se ode mě do konce života držel dál – jenže na to jsem až příliš sobecký.“

Rozhostilo se ticho a on si až teď povšiml, že mu naslouchají nejenom učitelé, ale i přihlížející studenti, tedy Peterův AcaDeca tým. Ty ostatní se Rhodey s Happym pokoušeli držet z doslechu. Okamžitě pocítil zahanbení a odolával touze říct něco –cokoli – rádoby vtipného, aby odlehčil atmosféru, protože staré zvyky umírají těžko, ovšem udržel se.

 _City nejsou slabost_ , připomněl si. _Nejsi Howard. Nestyď se. Ne za Petera. Nikdy ne za něj._

„Vidím, že to myslíte vážně,“ promluvil nakonec ředitel. „Nebudu lhát, překvapil jste mě. Tohle jsem jednoznačně nečekal. A taky se omlouvám za to, co jsem řekl – nejste to vy, kdo Peterovi ubližuje. Myslím, že mluvím za všechny, když řeknu, že vám pomůžeme, budeme-li mít, jak.“

Pousmál se. Peter měl zase jednou pravdu, jeho ředitel je rozumný. „Děkuji. Nejvíce mi pomůžete, když mi umožníte přístup ke kamerám, jestli tady nějaké máte. A kdybyste nějak zařídil, aby o tomhle incidentu vaši studenti pomlčeli, bylo by to skvělé.“

„Nevím, jak to druhé,“ váhavě zatěkal pohledem k hloučku, který se u War Machina uskupil, „ale kamery rozhodně zařídím. Následujte mne, prosím.“


	15. 14. kapitola

Hrdlo se mu stahovalo, ústa měl otevřená v němém výkřiku, ale krk jej tak škrábal a bolel, že se nadále nezmohl na jedinou hlásku.

Jenže ten zvuk neustával.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho uplynulo od chvíle, kdy mu Hammer na uši prvně nasadil sluchátka. Ztratil pojem o čase téměř okamžitě, kdy jeho mučitel zmáčkl tlačítko pro přehrávání.

Nahrávka, kterou mu pouštěl, se střídala. Vysokofrekvenční zvuk se mísil se zesílenými basy metalu a rocku a společně mu rvaly uši.

Ale to nejhorší byla slova, která k němu pronikala skrz všechno ostatní. Šeptaná, na rozdíl od zesílené hudby, ale o to více se mu zahryzávala do mozku, o to hlasitěji zněla.

Nevěděl, jak nebo kdy to Hammer nahrál, ale už mu na tom ani nesešlo. Šlo jen o to, co slyšel.

Mayin pláč. „Proč, Petere?“ šeptala. „Co si mám s tebou počít?“

Nedův křik. „Petere, ne! Blázníš? Tímhle nás zabiješ!“

Happyho otrávené „nemám čas“ a Rhodeyho „jsi jen dítě“.

Kdyby vnímal, dokázal by si vzpomenout, že to všechno jsou útržky z konverzací, které se svými milovanými vedl. Kdyby vnímal, věděl by, že všechno je to vystřižené z kontextu, že žádné z těch slov nebylo proneseno se zlým úmyslem.

Ale on cítil jenom bolest, kterou mu všechny zvuky způsobovaly. Soustředil se jenom na ně, na nic jiného, neslyšel ani svůj vlastní křik.

Kdyby vnímal, všiml by si Hammerova úsměvu, když se tyčil před ním s diktafonem v rukou a nahrával jeho vzlyky.

Jenže ta hudba, ty zvuky stále neustávaly.

A tak křičel, vzlykal a prosil, ale jeho slova zůstávala nevyslyšena.

~~~

„Chceš mi říct, že někdo prostě jen tak vešel do školy, počkal si na chvíli, kdy ředitel bude pryč z ředitelny, pak zapl rozhlas a nakonec úplně v pořádku odešel, aniž by mu kdokoli věnoval pozornost?“

„Ano, Tony. Přesně tohle se ti snažím říct.“

Frustrovaně si vjel rukama do vlasů a zíral na Natashu, jako kdyby jí nevěřil jediné slovo. „Jak je tohle možné? Vždyť ten chlápek vypadá jako bodyguard – a v podstatě taky je.“

„Peterova škola nemá žádné speciální zabezpečení. Navíc si vybral dobu, kdy už ve škole není tolik lidí a všichni jsou ve třídách. Nediv se, že si ho nikdo nevšiml, když se potuluje po chodbě, kde v tu dobu nikdo _není_.“

Nesnášel, že to dávalo smysl, o to naštvaněji se cítil. „Dobře, takže víme, že ho nikdo neviděl. Zjistili jste ještě něco?“

„Vlastně ano,“ přikývl Barnes. Seděl hned vedle Natashy a pracoval na svém vlastním počítači, protože hackování je zřejmě dovednost, která Hydře přišla užitečná. Ne že by si v tomhle Tony stěžoval, alespoň jeden z dvojice superstaroušků doopravdy věděl, jak moderní technologie fungují. „Nesnažil se zrovna moc krýt. Parkoval přímo před školou. Šedá Toyota Corolla, poznávací značka FCI-4497. Je registrovaná na Darbyho Kolinse, třicet čtyři let, záznam v rejstříku za napadení a pokus o vraždu.“

Wilson se naklonil Buckymu přes rameno, aby se podíval na monitor. „Nepřekvapuje mě, že se paktuje s Hammerem,“ zamručel.

Miliardář neklidně přešlápl, pohled upřený na Kolinsův obličej. „Je sice hezké, že konečně známe identitu muže, který si z Petera dělá boxovací pytel, ale jak nám to teď pomůže v tom ho najít?“

Bývalý voják svěsil ramena a podíval se na Falcona, jako kdyby se při odpovědi záměrně vyhýbal Tonymu. „Upřímně… nejsem si jistý. Sledovali jsme ho přes kamery skrz celé město a pak pomocí satelitů až do Rochesteru v New Hamphsire, kde vešel do bývalé továrny Hammer Industries.“

Jenom nakrčil obočí. „A v čem je teda problém? Máme lokaci. Kde je Hammer, tam je Peter.“

Všichni tři na něj zírali, v pohledech kromě starostí i sympatie. Dívali se na něj, jako kdyby přesně věděli, co mu uniká, zatímco on dál tápal v temnotě.

Natasha se nadechla, očividně připravená ho zbavit nevědomosti, jenže on zvedl ruku a s prstem namířeným jejím směrem ji beze slov zarazil. Možná teď měl mozek přehlcený pocity, ale to neznamenalo, že nebyl génius. Potřeboval jenom chvíli, aby emoce odsunul do pozadí a připomněl si, že musí plně pracovat, aby Petera našel.

Jakmile mu to došlo, měl chuť se praštit do čela. „Ah,“ hlesl.

„Přesně,“ přikývla Widow. „ _Aha_. Je to až moc jednoduché, nezdá se ti to? Po všech těch dnech, kdy jsme neměli nic…“

„Třeba jenom nebyl dost opatrný,“ ozval se Steve. Společně se zbytkem týmu vešli do Tonyho dílny a on si musel skousnout jazyk, aby něco nenamítl. Už tak se mu nelíbilo, že sem pustil ty tři, další lidi na svém soukromém místě nepotřeboval.

 _Je to pro Petera_ , připomněl si miliardář. Jednou to přežiješ. „Myslím tím,“ pokračoval Steve, „že nevěděl, že ho budeme schopni vystopovat až tam.“

Wanda si neklidně zastrčila pramen vlasů za ucho. „Nebo to udělal záměrně,“ neodpustila si. „Věděl, že ho najdeme, a doufal, že nás navede za ním.“

Rovnou do pasti.

Protože co jiného to v takovém případě mohlo být? Nemyslel si, že by byl Hammer natolik hloupý, aby se pokusil přepadnout jeho – ne když musel vědět, že rozhodně nepřijde pěšky a nebude sám.

Jenomže Hammer ve svém prvním videu jasně naznačil, že to, o čem touží nejvíc, je vidět Tonyho na dně. Oba dva moc dobře věděli, že kdyby si s Peterem vystřídali pozice, byla by to pro něj naopak úleva.

Tak čeho by tím Hammer dosáhl?

Tím si Tony nebyl jistý. Justin Hammer byl psychopat, a ačkoli jsou takoví lidé velice nepředvídatelní, i na ně platila určitá pravidla. Znal Hammera, věděl, že jakmile se ten muž upne na jeden jediný cíl, neustoupí od něj.

Jeho cílem bylo skrze Petera zničit Tonyho.

 _Nedávalo smysl_ , aby ho lákal do pasti.

Na chvíli se zarazil. Tahle myšlenka mu připomněla jeden poměrně důležitý fakt, na který se mu podařilo pozapomenout.

Trhl hlavou vzhůru a luskl, čímž vyrušil ostatní od debaty, kterou, ponořený v myšlenkách, kompletně minul. „Hammer neví, že mám na své straně vás.“

Nechápavě se na něj podívali. „Čím je tahle informace nová a momentálně důležitá?“ nechápal Clint.

Ukázal na něj prstovou pistolí. „Dobrá otázka, Merido.“ Vysvětlil jim, co ho napadlo, zatímco se ostatní dohadovali. „Neví, že vás mám na své straně, takže by mu past byla k ničemu. Ergo šance, že Kolins nevěděl, že ho můžeme vysledovat, je vysoká. Upřímně, už jen podle jména – Kriste, který kriminálník si nezmění _Darby_ – a vzhledu to vypadá, že moc rozumu nepobral, takže…“

Rhodey vzdychl a unaveně položil Tonymu ruku na rameno. „Tones,“ začal, hlas jemný, přesto neústupný, „vím, jak moc chceš Petera najít. My všichni chceme. Ale tady u toho si nemůžeš být jistý, jenom hádáš. Sám jsi to říkal; Hammer je psychopat. Jak víš, jestli si to náhodou nerozmyslel a nechce tě nakonec zabít?“

Jen se na něj díval, jedny hnědé oči upřené do druhých. Znal Rhodese skoro celý svůj život, prošli si spolu MIT a jeden v druhém dokázali vyčíst, co zůstávalo neřečeno. Tony věděl, že si je James víc než dobře vědom zoufalství, které Tonymu kolovalo v žilách.

Neklidně povytáhl jeden koutek úst. „Musím to zkusit, Rhodey,“ vysvětlil nakonec pro ostatní, přestože v místnosti nebyl nikdo, kdo by právě teď jeho logiku nechápal. „Je to jediná lokalita, jediné vodítko, které se nám za týden podařilo sehnat. Nemůžu… nemůžu jen tak sedět a nedělat nic, když je šance, že ho můžu mít zpátky u sebe.“

Rhodey zamrkal, oči skleněné. „Rozumím,“ přitakal potichu. „Ale Tony –“

„Jestli vás můžu vyrušit,“ promluvila najednou Friday a pár přítomných nadskočilo, protože je její náhlá intervence zaskočila. „Dokončila jsem celkovou diagnózu digitálního hlasového záznamu a mám výsledky.“

„Sem s nimi, Fri.“

„Zaprvé, nejedná se o smyčku.“ Tonymu se při tom prohlášení zhoupl žaludek. To znamenalo, že ať už ten psychopat prováděl Peterovi cokoli, trvalo to _hodinu_ , ne-li více. Způsoboval mu bolest hodinu v kuse a oni ani nevěděli, jakým způsobem.

„Zadruhé,“ pokračovala AI, „po vytěsnění určitých zvuků –“ Peterova křiku – „jsem byla schopna detekovat několik elementů v pozadí.“ Přehrála jim zesílené zvuky a všichni v tichosti poslouchali, nikdo ani nedutal. „Prohnala jsem je databází a porovnala s několika jinými vzory, až se mi konečně podařilo najít něco užitečného.

Tento zvuk,“ přehrála ho, téměř neznatelné vrzání a syčení, „má schodu osmdesát pět celých dvacet sedm desetin procent s hydraulickým lisem typu HS-344C používaným v Hammer Industries. Tento lis se nachází i ve výrobně v New Hamphsire.“

Na chvíli nastalo ticho. „Osmdesát pět procent stále není přesná shoda,“ podotkl Vision nakonec.

„Jenže je to to nejlepší, co máme,“ namítl Sam. „A když teď víme, že tam Peter doopravdy může být…“

Steve pomalu přikývl. „Zkusíme to. A nemyslím si, že bys měl jít sám, Tony. Pro všechny případy.“

Krátce se zasmál, aniž by z něj vyzařoval opravdový humor. „Takže Avengers jdou znova do akce.“

~~~

„Chceš si promluvit o tom, jak jsi před Peterovým učitelským sborem a spolužáky prohlásil, že Petera vidíš jako syna, nebo si to uvědomuješ sám?“

Tony k Rhodeymu střelil pohledem, ne zrovna nadšený, že se mu v letounu nemůže vyhnout. „Ano, Rhodesi, uvědomuju si, co to může způsobit.“

Totální fiasko. Jestli bylo něco, co momentálně nepotřebovali, byli to novináři přilepení na jejich paty.

„Víš… podle mě to není až tak špatné.“

Nechápavě se na něj zamračil. „Hhh?“

„To, že jsi to přiznal bez přemýšlení,“ vysvětlil plukovník. „Že jsi ani nezaváhal, když jsi ho prohlásil za svého syna. Otcovství ti sluší.“

„Tohle samozvané otcovství dohnalo Petera do spárů Hammera. Nejsem si jistý, kolik lidí by to nazvalo úspěchem.“

„Nemůžeš za to. Víme to všichni. Všichni, Tones, rozumíš? Najdeme ho. Už jen to, že děláš cokoli pro jeho záchranu – že jsi zavolal _Stevovi_ … Věř mi, když ti říkám, že Petera dostaneme zpátky. A že tě bude potřebovat.“

Sklopil pohled k zemi a zachmuřil se. Zmítala ho touha již nikdy Petera nevidět, samozřejmě až poté, co ho zachrání, kdyby to znamenalo, že se nikdy znova nedostane do téhle situace, jenže taky věděl, že to nemůže udělat. Na to ho až moc miloval a až moc ho potřeboval.

A Rhodey měl pravdu. Jestli – až Petera dostanou do bezpečí, až ho opět bude držet v náručí, Peter bude potřebovat veškerou podporu, aby se z téhle noční můry zotavil.

Odpovědi ho ušetřil fakt, že New Hamphsire nebyl až tak daleko od New Yorku. Tedy ne vzdušnou čarou a ne s wakandským letounem. Nepozorováni přistáli až v areálu již nefunkční výrobny a vystoupili z maskovaného letounu, krytí sklady.

„Tak jo, tohle bude rychlá akce,“ zahlásil Tony.

„Snažte se pokud možno zůstat nezpozorovaní,“ připomněl Steve. „Hammer o nás neví, což nám dává výhodu.“

„Podle Friday jsou všechny kamery nefunkční,“ doplnil Tony. „Tak jo, jdeme na to.“

Kývl na Rhodeyho a společně s ním vstoupil do budovy hlavním vchodem. Barnes, Wilson a Barton společně s nimi prohledávali hlavní budovu, zatímco zbývající čtyři Avengeři se rozdělili a prohledávali sklady.

Celá budova sice chátrala, protože se o ni roky nikdo nestaral, ale struktura naštěstí držela pevně a zhroucení nehrozilo. Prošli celou jednu výrobní linku bez jakékoli známky života, rozruchu nebo používání v blízké minulosti.

„Pořád nic?“

„Tady čisto.“

„U nás taky.“

„Všude mrtvo.“

Neklidně zafuněl, cítě Rhodeyho soucitný pohled na zátylku, a pokračoval v cestě. Přepnul vidění na termovizi, ale kromě krys nenašel žádné známky tepelné shody.

Přesto se nevzdával. Továrna byla veliká a Friday měla omezený skenovací prostor.

Několik minut pokračovali v tichu, dokud skrz komunikátory neuslyšeli tlumené vyjeknutí a zvuk jasného znechucení.

„Co?“ zeptal se Tony okamžitě. „Našli jste něco?“

„My…“ poprvé od chvíle, co ho znal, Barnesovi zakolísal hlas. „Přijďte za námi. Východní křídlo, místnost 34 A.“

Nikdo se na nic neptal, nikdo nezaváhal, všichni vyrazili jejich směrem. Tonymu tuhla krev v žilách, když přemítal, co všechno mohli najít, a každý nápad se mu líbil méně než ten předchozí.

Ale nic ho nemohlo připravit na scénu, která se mu naskytla.

Místnost byla osvětlená a prázdná, takže snáz viděli škrábance od nehtů na podlaze, stejně jako díry od vibrániových plátů, k nimž byl připevněný řetěz držící Petera, jak si Tony pamatoval.

Bylo jasné, že měli správné místo. Že tady Hammer Petera doopravdy držel.

Ale ne nadále. Hammer Petera přesunul někam jinam.

Natasha měla pravdu. _Byla_ to past. Jenže cílem nebylo je chytit, _ne_. Cílem bylo zasadit Tonymu další ránu, vysmát se mu, zhrozit ho. Způsobit, že zděšením a pocitem selhání nebude schopen zamhouřit oka.

Protože na stěně naproti nim, kam právě upíral pohled, zatímco mu mráz přejížděl po zádech a srdce hlasitě tlouklo, bylo Peterovou krví napsáno _DOŠEL TI ČAS, STARKU_. 


	16. 15. kapitola

Peter nebyl mrtvý.

_Nebyl._

Odmítali tomu uvěřit všichni, protože neměli důvod ani důkazy, aby to byla pravda. Hammerův vzkaz mohl znamenat cokoli, ne nutně to, co všem přišlo na mysl jako první.

Peter nebyl mrtvý. Ačkoli množství krve, kterým byl nápis na zeď napsán, se blížilo ke smrtelnému (a opravdu to byla pouze Peterova krev, Tony nechal Friday provést testy čtyřikrát), nikde nenašli tělo.

A když neměli tělo, nemohli s jistotou prohlásit, že je Peter mrtvý, takže to znamenalo, že je větší pravděpodobnost, že je živý, že?

Jeden obzvláště těžký večer Bucky šeptem navrhl, že psychopaté jako Hammer mohou i s těly mrtvých nakládat tak, aby ublížili milovaným.

Té noci již nadále nikdo nepromluvil, stejně jako nikdo nezamhouřil oka.

Přešly dva týdny naprostého ticha a nevědomosti, než se jejich naděje vyplatila. Ačkoli by si nakonec vlastně přáli, aby tomu tak nebylo.

Když Friday oznámila novou příchozí zprávu, trvalo jim pouhé tři minuty, než se všichni shromáždili v obýváku, a to včetně May, která posledních pár dní trávila ve věži s nimi. Nezvládala chodit do práce, natož trávit hodiny v naprosto ztichlém bytě, hrozilo, ne když nevěděla, jestli je Peter naživu, nebo ne.

Hrozilo, že se zhroutí, a to Tony nemohl dovolit. Když sám sobě slíbil, že se o Petera postará, znamenalo to postarat se i o May, protože ona byla Peterovou oporou. Nepřežil by, kdyby se stalo něco i jí.

Takže teď seděla po jeho boku, kruhy pod očima stejně jako všichni ostatní a tváře zarudlé. Happy seděl vedle ní a držel její ruku ve svých; gesto, které nikdo z přítomných nekomentoval. Tony se přistihl, že ho při tom pohledu navzdory situaci hřeje u srdce. May potřebovala někoho, o koho se mohla opřít, a Happy byl dobrý muž, zasloužil si štěstí.

_„Starku,“ přivítal ho Hammer sotva pustil video, které ve zprávě přišlo. „Jak se ti líbil můj uvítací dáreček?“_

Zaťal ruce v pěst. Musel si připomenout, že mluví s nahrávkou, že to není živé vysílání a nadáváním by teď nic nezmohl.

_„Budu tak milostivý a ušetřím tě trápení,“ broukl, oči mu pomstychtivě jiskřily. „Nepředpokládám, že jsi pochopil můj vzkaz, přestože si sám říkáš génius.“ Udělal několik kroků do strany, očividně držel kameru v rukou, takže s ní mohl snáz hýbat. „Měl jsi týden na to, abys Petera Parkera zachránil. Týden, abys dokázal, že jsi takový hrdina, za jakého tě ten kluk má._

_A co jsi udělal?“ dramaticky se odmlčel. „Nic. Všechny tvé pokusy selhaly, Tony, a mně došla trpělivost. Teď budeme hrát jen a pouze podle mých pravidel.“_

_Otočil kameru tak, aby stál za ní, a místo toho se v záběru objevil Peter ležící na zemi, připoutaný známými vibraniovými řetězy. Jenomže na rozdíl od předchozích videí, teď ho zbavili veškerého oblečení, nechali mu jenom černé trenky._

_Celé jeho tělo bylo pokryto nezhojenými zářezy a hlubokými ranami, spousta z nich stále krvácela, ale šlo poznat, že ho před nedávnem od zaschlé krve očistili, nejspíš aby všichni přihlížející jasně viděli, jak zjizvené jeho tělo je. I v bezvědomí měl tvář zkřivenou bolestí a konečky prstů mu lehce cukaly._

_„Ujasníme si to, Starku.“ Hammer zněl najednou temně, nebezpečně. Snížil se, nejspíš poklekl, aby viděli Peterův obličej z větší blízkosti. „Dal jsem ti šanci, kterou jsi promarnil. Teď se budeš jenom dívat a teprve já rozhodnu, kdy bude tvůj trest u konce – kdy bude Peterovo trápení u konce.“_

_Hlasitě, šíleně se zasmál. Jednou rukou přejel po Peterově nahém hrudníku a záměrně zatlačil do ran, až Peter zalapal po dechu, prohnul záda a s trhnutím otevřel oči, zuby zaťaté v agónii. „Dobré ráno, Pete,“ broukl Justin a znova zatlačil._

_Peter sebou škubl, až řetězy zacinkaly, a poprvé za dobu, kdy ho Hammer držel, se mu v očích mihl strach, zděšení a panika. Napjal se, trhl sebou, snažil se dostat mimo Hammerův dosah, ale řetězy na jeho zápěstí a kotníkách mu moc prostoru k pohybu neumožňovaly._

_„Neříkej mi tak,“ špitl tak tiše, že ho jen stěží slyšeli, hlas chraptivý._

_Hammer nespokojeně mlaskl a přesunul svou ruku výš. Vjel mu prsty do vlasů a začal mu masírovat temeno. Peter na něj jenom bezmocně zíral, hnědé oči vytřeštěné v naprostém úděsu._

Tony zaťal ruce v pěst, když si povšiml, jak napjatý Peter je, jak se vzpouzí proti okovům, které ho držely na místě. Nesnášel vědět, jak velkou bolest – psychickou, ne fyzickou – Peterovi Hammerův dotek působí. Ne když on sám jej hladíval ve vlasech, kdykoli se jeho syn s křikem probudil z noční můry, ne když on do toho konejšivého dotyku vkládal veškerou lásku, jíž v sobě měl.

_Hammer ho stále vískal, když obrátil kameru zpátky ke svému obličeji. „Připravil jsem tě o tvou roli, Tony, a nevrátím ti ji. Jak se ti líbí, když je najednou někdo jiný soudce, porota i kat?“_

Jeho otázka zůstala nezodpovězena, místo toho video zamrzlo a následně zčernalo.

Tony se opřel o sedačku, zvrátil hlavu dozadu, zavřel oči a _jenom zhluboka dýchal_. _Hammer se ti jenom snaží dostat pod kůži_ , připomněl si v duchu. _Dělá, co dělá, protože ví, že ti to ublíží, nesmíš se nechat zlomit._

Ale kurva, _bolelo_ to. Tak zatraceně to bolelo.

Když nebyl schopný Peter zachránit doposud, co teprve teď? Nepochyboval, že Hammer svá slova myslí vážně, věděl, že nežertuje.

_Soudce, porota i kat._

„Tony,“ hlesla May. Opatrně položila svou rozechvělou ruku na jeho rameno a on sklopil hlavu, aby se na ni mohl zadívat. „Co budeme dělat?“

Nevěděl. Neměl nejmenší tušení. „To, co doposud,“ stiskl rty k sobě. „Budeme hledat a nevzdáme to.“ Budou čekat a doufat, že se jim podaří najít nějaké – jakékoli vodítko, které by Petera přivedlo domů.

Později, kdy stál o samotě ve své dílně a jenom namodralé světlo monitorů narušovalo naprostou tmu, která zde vládla, se unaveně zhroutil na židli. „Friday?“ hlesl.

Setkal se s několikavteřinovým tichem, než jeho AI promluvila. „Je mi líto, šéfe,“ řekla nakonec, hlas provinilý. „Nepodařilo se mi vystopovat, odkud zpráva přišla.“

Složil si hlavu do dlaní, lokty opřené o desku stolu. „Zkoušej to dál, prosím,“ zamumlal. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy, když v tichosti plakal.

Musel Petera najít.

Dřív, než bude pozdě.

~~~

Tři měsíce.

Uplynuly tři měsíce od jejich nezdařeného pokusu na Peterovu záchranu, tři měsíce od chvíle, kdy jim Hammer sdělil, že Peter žije.

Tři měsíce naprostého pekla, protože Hammer nepřestal posílat videa.

Někdy jich bylo více za jeden den, jindy se pro změnu na pár dní odmlčel. Některá videa trvaly sotva minutu, jiná se potáhla klidně i na čtvrt hodiny.

Ale v každém videu slyšeli Petera plakat, křičet a naříkat. Slyšeli ho prosit, slyšeli ho volat o pomoc, která nepřicházela.

„Přestaň,“ naříkal, když ho oslepovali ostrým blikajícím světlem a on se zoufale snažil udržet víčka zavřená. „Přestaň!“

„Stop,“ plakal, když mu zarývali ostří do těla a nechali ho na špinavé zemi krvácet.

„Nesahej na mě,“ syčel, kdykoli se k němu Hammer nebo Kolins přiblížil.

Už teď se Hammerovi podařilo, co zamýšlel.

Zlomil Petera a společně s ním zlomil je všechny.

Tony si nemyslel, že může být hůř. Ale Justin ho přesvědčil o opaku. Věděl, že tohle bude špatné, sotva video začalo.

_Byl to jeden z těch dnů, kdy Petera přesunuli do sedu na židli. Svázali ho pevně, aby celou dobu seděl nepříjemně vzpřímeně. Justin stál vedle něho, jednu svou ruku měl položenou na Peterově rameni._

_„Víš, Tony, něco ti povím,“ spustil Hammer. „V poslední době jsem si všiml, že je tady Pete poněkud… otupělý. Na moje skalpely a nože už sotva reagoval, což se mi jednoznačně nelíbilo. Navíc se mi začíná vzpouzet. Ale dává to smysl, no ne? Když někoho delší dobu vystavuješ jedné a té samé mučící technice… nakonec přestane působit.“_

_Peter se vzepřel proti svým poutům, jako obvykle marně. Vycenil na Hammera zuby, v očích se mu zračil vztek a vzdor. „Táhni do prdele.“_

_Justin se zasmál a prohrábl mu vlasy, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. „Vidíš, co myslím, Tony? To, co ho před nějakou dobou přešlo, je zpátky. Má výdrž, to mu musím uznat. Pořád věří, že ho jeho milovaný mentor zachrání.“_

_„Neposlouchejte ho, pane Starku. Vím, že mě najdete.“_

_„Ššš,“ zacpal mu rukou ústa. „Teď, Starku. Protože můj obvyklý způsob již nadále nefunguje… rozhodl jsem se zkusit něco nového.“_

_Tony zapomněl dýchat, když Hammer z kapsy svých kalhot vytáhl injekční stříkačku naplněnou fluorescenční zelenou tekutinou a nastavil ji tak, aby ji jasně viděli. „Líbí se ti to?“ zahihňal se Hammer. „Říkám tomu mysterio. Po vpravení do žil ovlivní celou nervovou soustavu a vyvolává halucinace. Vytáhne z tvé mysli to nejhorší, co v ní máš. Pěkná zábava, že? Vytvořil jsem ji speciálně pro Peteyho.“_

_Svěsil ruku. Zesílil stisk, který měl na Peterově rameni, aby sebou Spider-Man nehýbal. Nedbal na jeho cukání ani zrychlený tep, jedním plynulým pohybem propíchl jeho kůži a zabodl mu stříkačku do paže. „Víš, co je na tom nejlepší, Starku?“ podíval se přímo do kamery, zatímco stlačoval píst, takže tekutina proudila přímo do Peterova těla. „Že základy téhle látky vyvinuli v laboratořích Stark Industries.“_

May se k němu otočila, ruku u úst. „Tony, o čem to mluví?“

Zíral na video před sebou, neodvažoval se komukoli z nich podívat do očí. „To není možné. Nemůže být. Nařídil jsem jim, ať to zničí. _Byl_ jsem u toho, když to zničili. Jak se k tomu vůbec Hammer mohl dostat?“

 _„Vím, co si teď asi myslíš,“ pokračoval Justin. Vytáhl prázdnou stříkačku z chlapcovy paže a ustoupil od něj. „Dám ti malou nápovědu, Tony. Nebo mám říct, že dám nápovědu vám všem,_ Avengers _?“ Triumfálně se na ně zazubil a roztáhl ruce. Naposledy pohladil Petera ve vlasech, než ustoupil mimo záběr kamery. „Užijte si show,_ hrdinové _.“_

„Jak to může vědět?“ zeptal se Sam temně. „Dávali jsme pozor. Nikde žádné kamery, nikdo nás neviděl. Jak?“

Natasha se narovnala, tvář nečitelnou a chladnou. „Pepper.“

Steve se na ni podíval, obočí stažené k sobě. „Pepper?“

„Ano. Byla u nás. Viděla nás.“

Tony zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžeš jen tak obvinit prvního a jediného člověka, který o vás ví.“

Jenom se na něj dívala, jako kdyby mu chtěla propálit díru přímo do hlavy. „Jaký máš důkaz, že to _nebyla_ ona?“

Zarazil se. Natasha měla pravdu – žádný důkaz neměl. Jak o její vině, tak o její nevinně. „Já…“

„Přesně, jak jsem si myslela.“ Postavila se, očividně připravená vyběhnout k výtahu. „Přivedu ji. Myslím, že si s ním musíme prom –“

„Něco se děje.“

Všichni utichli a podívali se zpátky na May, která nespustila oči z obrazovky. „Peter… něco se s ním děje.“

_Taky ano. Ať už do něj Justin vpravil cokoli, očividně to začínalo působit. Peter sebou cukl, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, pak celý znehybněl a zadíval se kamsi do prázdna._

_Několik útrpných sekund vládlo hrobové ticho narušované jenom Peterovými nádechy a výdechy a jemnými pohyby rukou._

_A Tonymu se roztříštilo srdce, když Peter roztřeseně, zlomeně hlesl jediné slovo. „Bene?“_

_~~~_

Nebylo to možné.

Nebylo. Ben byl mrtvý, viděl ho umřít přímo před svýma očima, svíral ho v náruči zatímco krvácel, slyšel, jak mu srdce přestalo bít.

 _Je to jenom iluze_ , připomněl si. _Je to jenom v tvé hlavě. Hammer to říkal._

Jenomže to vypadalo tak… skutečně. Ben vypadal přesně tak, jak si ho pamatoval, s vřelýma hnědýma očima a vlasy téže barvy, přestože mu v nich již prokukovaly šediny. Na tváři mu pohrával jemný úsměv, který vždycky tak rád vídal.

„Bene?“ hlesl znova. Najednou neseděl připoutaný k židli, místo toho stál a natahoval se po svém strýčkovi, zhroutil se mu do náručí a pevně ho objímal, plakal. „Strejdo Bene, je mi to líto. Je mi to tak strašně líto.“

„Pšš, Petere,“ špitl konejšivě. Utáhl kolem Petera své paže, aby mu oplatil objetí, a zabořil hlavu do jeho vlasů. „Já vím, že jsi mě nechtěl zabít.“

Srdce mu poskočilo při tom jednom slově. „Strejdo Bene –“

Teplo, které z něj sálalo, bylo najednou pryč, nahradil ho chlad odrážející se i v jeho tváři. „Ale udělal jsi to. Mohl jsi mě zachránit, Petere, mohl jsi mu zabránit, aby mě střelil. Je tvoje chyba, že mě střelili. Tvoje chyba, že jsem mrtvý.“

Peter se od něj odtáhl, slzy mu stékaly po tvářích. Zahanbeně sklopil pohled k zemi. Ben měl pravdu, vždycky ji měl. Kdyby toho muže zastavil, kdyby ho nenechal jít, mohlo by ještě žít. „Promiň mi,“ vzlykl.

Ben mu dvěma prsty zvedl bradu a donutil ho se mu zadívat do očí. „Lítost mi život nevrátí, Petere.“

Zamrkal, protože se mu mlžilo vidění, a když oči znova otevřel, Ben byl pryč a na jeho místě stál mladý zasmušilý pár.

Neviděl je od svých čtyř let, ale okamžitě je poznal. „Mami? Tati?“

Zklamaně se na něj dívali a smutně vrtěli hlavami. „Jsme tvoji rodiče, Petere,“ pronesl Richard ostře, bez jakéhokoli citu, „a přesto na nás ani nemyslíš. Místo toho se paktuješ se _Tonym Starkem_ ,“ prskl.

„To není pravda! Já –“

Mary vzdychla. „Zlatíčko,“ přerušila ho, „myslíš si, že nepoznáme, když nám lžeš? Když lžeš sám sobě? Nahradil jsi nás. Nahradil jsi Richarda, nahradil jsi Bena.“

„Nikoho jsem nenahradil!“ křikl zlomeně. „Nikdy bych to neudělal.“

Jeho táta stál najednou u něj. Držel ho za ramena, ve tváři smutný úsměv. „Vidíš Starka jako svého tátu, že? Vím to. Poznám to. A k čemu to, Petere? Hammer tě drží přes tři měsíce. Kde je tvůj hrdina, hm? Kde je tvůj tatínek?“

„Smiř se s tím, Petere,“ broukla máma. „Nechce tě. Ostatně… i nám je nakonec lépe bez tebe.“

_Ne. Ne, prosím, ne._

„On přijde,“ zašeptal. „Pan Stark přijde. Tony mě zachrání, vím to, já to _vím_.“

„Opravdu to víš?“ Peter sebou cukl a otočil se na stranu, kde stála May, ruce zkřížené na hrudi a jedno obočí povytažené. „Já bych si nebyla tak jistá, Petere. Nemusí se starat o otravného teenagera. Vlastně mu závidím,“ připustila nakonec. „Měl tě z krku mnohem dříve než já. Nikdy jsem děti nechtěla, ale potom jsi přišel ty. A teď? Teď mám zpátky svou volnost.“

Roztřásl se. „May, ne. Mám tě rád, May. _Prosím_.“

Nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou a rozhodila rukama. „Jsi si tak jistý, ale teď ti tvoje tvrdohlavost nepomůže. Jsi sám, Petere. Jen do toho. Volej o pomoc. Uvidíš, jestli se najde někdo, kdo o tebe stojí.“

Vzlykl, skrz slzy neviděl, ale stále slyšel. Naslouchal, jak ho všichni povzbuzují, jak ho nabádají, ať úpěnlivě prosí, ať volá o pomoc, a on se zlomil.

Padl na kolena, přikryl si hlavu rukama a vydal ze sebe úpěnlivý, zvířecí křik. „May! Tony! _Tati_!“

Čekal a prosil, volal stále dokola a dokola, modlil se, aby už byl konec, aby ho jeho rodina zachránila, aby ho kdokoli vysvobodil z utrpení, jenomže jeho mysl ho svírala ve svých spárech a odmítala pustit.

A nikdo mu na pomoc nepřicházel.


	17. 16. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na začátek bych chtěla říct, že nevím téměř nic o počítačích a už vůbec nic o hackování, takže nemám nejmenší ponětí, jestli je něco z toho možné nebo dává smysl. Budu se jen modlit, že moje rádoby technologické řeči nejsou jenom nějaký nesmyslný blábol.

Natasha si zachovávala svou kamennou nečitelnou masku, když Pepper zkroutila ruce za zády. „Buď to půjde po dobrém,“ zasyčela jí do ucha, „nebo po zlém. Je jen na tobě, jakou možnost si vybereš, ačkoli bych si pro dobro nás všech přála, aby to byla ta první.“

„Au. Au, to bolí. Natasho, _jau_. Co se ksakru děje? Nikomu jsem nic neřekla, tak mě _pusť_.“

Nedbala na její naléhání a místo toho ještě jí zkroucené zápěstí ohnula o dalších pár milimetrů. Neobtěžovala se s jemným zacházením, ne když před sebou měla možného viníka. A taky v tom svým způsobem byla i osobní pomsta – nejen za Petera, jehož si celý tým oblíbil, ale i za Tonyho. Stále ho považovala za jednoho ze svých nejlepších přátel, za součást své rodiny, a Natasha se o lidi, na nichž jí záleželo, starala, jak jen nejlépe uměla.

Věděla, že jejich rozchod Tonyho sebral, všimla si toho ještě před svým útěkem. Potts mu ublížila, zranila ho, a doposud za to nezaplatila.

Jen na vteřinku povytáhla koutek úst v potěšeném úsměvu, než se vrátila zpátky k nicneříkajícímu výrazu. Výtah zastavil a ona ji postrčila dopředu, ještě než se dveře stačily plně otevřít. Potts klopýtla, ale Natasha ji držela pevně a nedovolila jí spadnout, místo toho s ní netrpělivě cukla, aby pokračovala v chůzi.

Svým způsobem chápala, proč se Potts zdráhala vstoupit do obýváku plného Avengers – bývalých zabijáků, agentů a současných kriminálníků. Jenomže potřebovali informace a potřebovali je hned.

Bucky měl stejně prázdný pohled, když se na ně podíval. „Takže jsi ji přivedla.“

„Přivedla? Spíš mě unesla z mojí vlastní kanceláře! Může mi někdo konečně vysvětlit, o co tady jde?“

„Natasho!“ Tony frustrovaně rozhodil rukama, když vyšel z kuchyně, protože slyšel jejich rozhovor. „Pro všechno na světě, _pusť_ ji. Chtěla jsi ji přivést, fajn, ale zranit’s ji nemusela.“

Pokrčila rameny, ale navedla ji ke gauči, kam ji zatlačením do ramen posadila, a teprve potom ji pustila. „Nic jsem jí neudělala,“ odpověděla klidně. Nelhala; _neublížila_ jí, ne doopravdy. Trochu bolesti z toho, že má končetiny v nepřirozeném úhlu, přežije každý.

„Nešlo to udělat bez použití násilí?“

„ _Ne_ , nešlo. Ne jestli chceš pravdivé informace.“

„Mohli byste na mě přestat zapomínat a konečně mi vysvětlit, proč tady jsem?!“

Při tom vřísknutí sebou většina lehce cukla, ale konečně se na ni otočili a plně jí věnovali pozornost. Tony si prostřel rukama obličej a přistoupil blíž. „Promiň, Pepper, ale potřebujeme s tebou mluvit. Jde o ten únos. O Hammera.“

Zkřížila si ruce na hrudi a zazírala na něj, divže jí z očí nešlehaly blesky. „A co já s tím mám co dělat?“

„Hammer ví, že jsem zavolal tým. Ví, že mám Avengers na své straně.“

Chvíli mlčela, obočí nechápavě nakrčené. Najednou se jí tvář rozjasnila poznáním, zorničky se jí šokem rozšířily. „Oh,“ vydechla nevěřícně, když si dala dvě a dvě dohromady. Trhla hlavou, aby se podívala na hrdiny za Starkem, jako kdyby nevěřila, čemu slyší. „Takže z toho obviňujete _mě_? _Proč?_ Slíbila jsem, že o vás nikomu neřeknu, a taky jsem to dodržela. Čeho bych dosáhla, kdybych se spřáhla s _Justinem Hammerem_? Nebo už jste snad zapomněli, že mě se během Stark Expo pokoušel zabít _taky_?“

„Pepper, klid. Nikdo tě z ničeho neobviňuje.“ Tony Natashe věnoval významný pohled zdůrazněný faktem, že Natasha samotná tam během toho útoku byla. „Ale musíš nás pochopit. Nikdo Hammerovi neřekl, že se tady Avengers skrývají, dávali jsme si pozor, abychom se vyhnuli veškerým kamerám, a víme jistě, že na veřejnost se nic nedostalo. A přesto o nich ví.“

Rychle se postavila a než ji Natasha stačila zatáhnout zpátky, udělala krok vpřed a zabodla Tonymu prst do hrudi. „O tomhle _já_ nic nevím. Zatraceně, přesně kvůli tomuhle,“ rozmáchla rukou, aby poukázala jak na tým, tak na celou situaci, „už spolu nejsme. A i tak jsem se ocitla v téhle situaci. Jak je to možné?“ zaúpěla. Tony se nadechoval, aby odpověděl, jenže ona ho předběhla. „Naposledy ti říkám, že ať už se to Justin dozvěděl jakkoli, já jsem mu nic neřekla.“

„To neznamená, že jsi s ním nebyla v kontaktu,“ podotkl Clint. Opíral se o stěnu a ruce měl zkřížené na hrudi, oči tvrdé a neústupné, až to Pepper děsilo. Bylo překvapivě snadné zapomenout, že i Clint si prošel speciálním výcvikem.

Ovšem vztek vyvolaný absurdností těchto provinění převážil nad strachem a ona se nebála odporovat. „To nemůžete myslet vážně. Dokud jsem vás tady nenašla, ani jsem nevěděla, že se Hammer dostal z vězení. Nemyslíte si, že kdybych něco řekla, Friday by o tom věděla? A vůbec, napadlo vás, že může být chyba v _ní_?“

Tony strnul, jeho postoj se změnil. Na chvíli se ztratil v myšlenkách, oči skelné a upřené kamsi do dálky, než sebou cukl a natáhl se pro tablet položený na stole. „Ne, to je pitomost. Věděl bych, kdyby se někdo pokusil nabourat do Friday.“

Natasha přešla blíž k němu, ale Potts nespouštěla z očí. „Věděl bys to, kdyby se jednalo o vstup zvenčí.“

Wanda si rukou prohrábla vlasy. „Co tím chceš říct?“

„Chce tím říct,“ vysvětlil Vision klidně, tiše, „že Friday mohl někdo nahackovat zevnitř. Počítače ve Stark Industries jsou na Fridayin server napojené. Je mnohem snazší se dostat skrz kódy a obranný firewall, když k tomu použiješ zařízení na síť již napojené, namísto úplně cizího.“

„Ne,“ zamumlal Tony. Před sebou měl promítnutý Fridayin kód, změť příkazů, čísel, písmen a znaků, kterým ani Natasha navzdory své znalosti hackování nerozuměla. „Ne, to je blbost, všimnul bych si, kdyby si někdo hrál s kódem Friday.“

„Výborně, máte vodítko, můžu už prosím jít? Mám společnost, kterou musím řídit.“

„Ne,“ zarazil Pepper Sam a Steve se nenápadně postavil blíž k výtahu. „Lituji, ale dokud nepřijdeme na to, jak to Hammer ví –“

„– tak tu musím zůstat jako zajatec. Výborně.“

Steve sebou lehce cukl při tom slově, ale ani on to nepopřel. Se zafuněním se usadila zpátky na sedačku, nevšímajíc si hrdinů, kteří ji bedlivě sledovali.

Tony zčistajasna uhodil do stolu, z hrdla se mu vydralo cosi jako přidušený křik. „Co to kurva –“ Zběsile naťukal několik příkazů, pak párkrát klikl a následně se zarazil s rukou jen těsně nad projekční obrazovkou.

„Tony?“ ozvalo se mnohohlasně, všichni chtěli vědět, o co jde.

Vynálezce se zachmuřil, přejel prsty a část kódu se zvýraznila červeně. „To není možné.“

„Starku!“ okřikla ho Wanda netrpělivě. „Tak co?“

„Někdo hackl Friday. Přesně jak říkali Vision s Natashou, udělali to zevnitř. Ale to nedává smysl, _všiml_ bych si toho dřív, kdyby to – ach. Ten zmrdskej druhořadej šmejd to fakt dokázal.“ Prsty se mu rozběhly po klávesnici, přepisoval a mazal, hledal. „Nezměnil její kód, ne úplně, protože toho bych si všiml. Je to jenom malá úprava na serveru, nenápadná a na první pohled naprosto zbytečná, ale zabraňuje nám odsud vystopovat veškeré přístroje napojených na jednu a tutéž síť, je jedno, že je k té síti připojených několik různých IP adres.“

Steve si odkašlal. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem to dobře pochopil, ale… znamená to, že my prostě Hammera vidět _nemůžeme_?“

„S tímhle malým programem na serveru? Ne. Ale zanedlouho už nám bránit nebude.“

„Když nám bránili je vystopovat,“ ozval se Hawkeye, „jak víme, že nás nemohli i sledovat?“

„Z toho, co tady vyčtu, víme, že mohli,“ odpověděl Vision. Stál za Tonym a díval se mu přes rameno. Věděl přesně, co dělá, přeci jen jednu jeho část tvořila jiná Tonyho AI. „Ale… má to háček. Je tady klička.“

Sam zaúpěl. „Jaká zase?“

„Mohli nás sledovat jen krátkou dobu, jinak by si Friday samotná všimla chyby v programu,“ vysvětlil. „Pět vteřin nanejvýš.“

„Nejen to,“ pokračoval Tony. „Sledovací program se aktivuje jenom při vstupu. A protože sem někdo dostal ten virus zevnitř, musel zapnout program na svém zařízení napojeném na serveru Friday, aby nás mohl špehovat. Z toho plyne, že my můžeme pro změnu vysledovat na oplátku…“ naťukal krátkou sekvenci a promítaný kód se na chvíli rozostřil, „jeho.“ Kód se znova ustálil, ale tentokrát se objevila typická Fridayina obrazovka s písmeny a slovy, které víceméně dávaly smysl.

„Chceš říct jí,“ poopravila ho Natasha netečně. Otočila se zpátky na Potts, aby si stály čelem. „Proč ten signál vychází z tvého počítače ve tvé kanceláři?“

„Mého poč – vždyť většinou počítač ani nepoužívám,“ ohradila se Pepper.

Bucky přistoupil blíže, kovovou ruku schválně odhalenou jako výhružku. „Klíčové slovo je ‚většinou‘.“

„Ještě jednou říkám, že já s Hammerem nemám nic společného. Ani s tímhle. Možná SI řídím, ale nemám nejmenší ponětí, jak se v tomhle,“ kývla hlavou k Fridayinu kódu, „vyznat.“

Natasha přistoupila až těsně k ní a sklonila se, aby si hleděly do očí. „Když jsi to nebyla ty,“ zeptala se potichu, „tak _kdo_? Kdo má přístup do tvé kanceláře?“

Zhluboka se nadechla, ale po krátkém váhání odpověděla. „Jenom Zack. Zack Zachary, můj asistent.“

Tony nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Ty máš asistenta?“

„Ano, pracuje u mě už třetím rokem. Nemůžeš se mi divit, je to náročná práce a sama bych ji nezvládla,“ zavrtěla hlavou.

„Šéfe,“ ozvala se Friday najednou. Na promítnuté obrazovce naskočil kamerový záznam Peppeřiny kanceláře s datem o téměř pět měsíců nazpět.

Mladý muž, nemohlo mu být více než dvaatřicet, s černou havraní kšticí a pronikavýma modrýma očima, s poklidem psal do Peppeřiného počítače. Natasha si povšimla, že měl z boku zapojenou flashku, a jestli to byl ten, kdo si myslela, že to byl – a podle výrazu Potts to opravdu Zack Zachary byl –, pak nejspíš právě viděli, jak nahrává virus na Fridayin server.

Záznam trval jen krátkou půlminutu, což bylo dost času, aby Zachary provedl, co potřeboval. Nevzrušeně schoval flashku do kapsy svých kalhot a pokračoval s psaním, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. „Čas nahrání viru sedí,“ řekla Friday. „Omlouvám se, šéfe, nevšimla jsem si –“

„V pořádku,“ Tony zavrtěl hlavou. „Nahrál to společně s několika složkami SI.“ Jedno mu Tony, ač neochotně, musel uznat. Kdyby nevěděl, že něco hledá, nevšiml by si toho. „Ale na kódu toho viru je něco… je možné, že ho naprogramoval sám Zachary. Hammer to být nemohl, on má jiný podpis. Nicméně ať tak či onak… teď už nás sledovat nemůžou. Ani rušit signál, když už jsme u toho.“

Tony zmáčkl pár kláves a celá jedna řada kódu se rozsypala jako domeček z karet a prostě zmizela. „Znamená to, že je teď můžeme vysledovat?“ zeptal se Wilson nadějně.

„Až pošlou další video, ano,“ přikývl Tony.

„Pepper,“ Natasha se znova postavila, „kde je Zachary teď?“

Neklidně si promnula ruce. „Abych byla upřímná, nevím. Před třemi dny si vzal volno.“

„Výborně,“ zavrčel Clint. „Něco mi říká, že tady už ho znova neuvidíme.“

Vision zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. S největší pravděpodobností si vytvořil pojistku, která ho upozorní, jakmile virus objevíme a vymažeme.“

Wanda vedle něj si odkašlala. „Já… nechci vám kazit náladu, ale jak vůbec víme, že to byl doopravdy on?“

Její přítel se na ni usmál. „Veškeré stopy vedou k němu,“ vysvětlil trpělivě.

„Ano, tuhle část chápu. Jenomže – proč by to dělal? Jaké má Zack Zachary spojení s Hammerem?“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo hrobové ticho, kdy se všichni doopravdy zamysleli. Wandina slova dávala smysl, tohle si uvědomovali, ovšem… „Neznáme jeho důvod,“ připustila Natasha nakonec, „ale víme, že to byl on. Prozatím si vystačíme s tímhle a teď, když má Friday opět volný přístup, může pátrat i po něm.“

Pepper si nenápadně odkašlala. „Výborně. Takže když už jste vyřešili tohle, snad jste konečně pochopili, že já s Hammerem nemám nic společného. Tohle nemám zapotřebí, Starku.“ Odsunula se kousek od Natashy, aby se postavila. „Doopravdy se musím vrátit zpátky do práce. Budete mne tady nadále držet, nebo…?“ povytáhla obočí.

Tony jen mávl rukou v neurčitém gestu. „Já… promiň, Pepper. Ale Peter –“

„Tony,“ přerušila ho, v hlase najednou překvapivou jemnost. „Tady tohle sice nebyl nejlepší způsob, jak si se mnou promluvit,“ střelila důrazným pohledem k Natashe, „ale v tomhle tě chápu. Doopravdy. Možná to tak nevypadá, ale i když tě dvakrát nemusím, nejsem zrůda, která by si vztek vybíjela na únosu dítěte.“

Zahanbeně svěsil ramena a sklopil pohled k zemi. „Promiň,“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně.

Obešla gauč, ale než se dostala do poloviny cesty, Natasha už jí byla v patách. „Doprovodím tě.“

„Natasho, ne,“ zarazil ji Tony. „My dva si musíme promluvit.“ Jeho tón nenechával místo pro diskuzi. Věděla, kdy má cenu se hádat, a kdy je lepší polevit, proto se jenom otočila na Clinta v neslyšné prosbě. Lukostřelec přikývl a vyrazil místo ní za Pepper, která jenom s povzdechem protočila očima, ale nechala ho, ať společně s ní nastoupí do výtahu.

Teprve když se za nimi zavřely dveře a oni odjeli, se otočila na Tonyho. Ruce si položila na boky a hlavu vytočila na stranu. „O čem jsi chtěl mluvit?“ zeptala se, přestože odpověď moc dobře znala.

Zuřivě zagestikuloval rukama. „Nemůžeš jen tak někoho přitáhnout jako kočka kotě, Natasho. Co to sakra bylo? Mohla jít i dobrovolně – a taky by šla.“

„To nevíš, Tony.“ Před pár lety možná, ale teď? Stále si u Pepper nemohli být jistí ničím. „Mohla zkusit _cokoli_. Dělala jsem jenom svou práci. Věř tomu nebo ne, ale i já chci Petera dostat ze spárů toho psychopata, co nejdřív to půjde. Všichni tady chceme, protože všem nám na tom klukovi začalo záležet.

A taky nám záleží na tobě. Vidím, jak tě to ničí, Tony, _znám tu bolest_. Možná tě to překvapí, ale stále tě mám ráda, stále tě vnímám jako část své rodiny. Ano, udělala jsem spoustu chyb, kterých lituju, ale to na mých citech nakonec nic nemění. Potts byla – a stále je – potenciální nebezpečí. Zavolal jsi Stevovi, abychom ti pomohli dostat Petera zpátky, a když už jsme tady, rozhodla jsem se, že získám zpátky _přítele_. Nechci se vrátit k nenávisti, až bude Peter v bezpečí, Tony.

Takže mi odpusť, že se starám způsobem, jaký je mi nejbližší.“

Několik útrpných minut na ni jenom zíral, šokovaně otevíral a zavíral pusu, jako kdyby chtěl odpovědět, ale nemohl nebo nevěděl, co říct. Nikdo z přihlížejících se neodvažoval to ticho mezi nimi narušit, byla by přísahala, že někteří samým napětím ani nedýchali.

A pak Tony stál najednou před ní a vzápětí měla kolem pasu a na zádech ruce, které ji tiskly proti Tonyho hrudníku. Překvapeně vydechla, ale nedávala, aby objetí opětovala. Ačkoli ani jeden z nich nedával city najevo často, natož kontaktem, nezdráhala se plně ponořit do toho dotyku, i když jen na pár vzácných vteřin.

„Já o vás taky nechci znova přijít,“ připustil Tony nakonec šeptem a ona cítila, jak se zdráhal ta slova vůbec vypustit z úst. Ovšem on pokračoval dál a jedna její část se ještě stačila zabývat tím, jestli je Tonyho emoční uvolněnost důsledek Petera Parkera. „O vás všechny,“ dodal s pohledem upřeným ke Stevovi, když se od sebe opět oddálili. „To samé platí i pro Barnese.“ Otočil se na něj, aniž by dbal na to, že se bývalý Winter Soldier divže neklidně neschovává za svým přítelem. „Měl jsem čas o tom přemýšlet a došel jsem k závěru, že za to může Hydra. Prostě… už to nebudeme řešit, pro?“

„Pro,“ odsouhlasil Bucky bez váhání.

Steve neklidně přešlápl. „Tony, já… i já bych se ti chtěl omluvit. Měl jsem ti to říct, vím to. Udělal jsem chyby, kterých lituji, a teď jenom můžu říct… děkuji, že jsi mi dal možnost je napravit.“

Stark na něj chvilinku zíral, pak ale mávl rukou. „Děláš z toho zbytečnou slaďárnu, Rogersi.“

Přihlížející se pobaveně uchechtli, zatímco Steve protočil očima a podíval se na strop, jako kdyby už teď svých slov litoval. „No,“ prohodil nakonec Falcon, „co teď?“

„Teď, můj okřídlený-ale-neopeřený příteli,“ zazubil se na něj Stark a Natashu při tom pohledu zahřálo u srdce, „budeme čekat.“


	18. 17. kapitola

„Tony.“

Úlekem upustil jak kus hrudního plátu brnění, tak šroubovák, a chytil se rukou za srdce, cítě, jak mu splašeně bije. Zhluboka se nadechl, nevšímaje si řinčení kovu, a snažil se zklidnit.

May se na něj nesměle usmála. „Promiň,“ řekla, pokládajíc hrnek s čerstvou kávou na stůl vedle něj. „Občas je snadné zapomenout, že máš problémy se srdcem.“

„Ježiši Kriste, _May_ , nemůžeš mě takhle lekat,“ zachrchlal již klidněji. S vděčností k sobě přitáhl nabízenou hrnek, odfoukl stoupající páru a napil se ještě horké kávy.

„Promiň,“ zopakovala. „Na mou obranu, klepala jsem. Že ses zabral do práce a neslyšel, za to já nemůžu.“

„Stává se. Alespoň nejsi tajný agent Hydry nebo něco takového, jinak bych teď byl asi v háji,“ pokrčil rameny. Shýbl se, aby ze země zvedl shozený plát, a nespokojeně zafuněl, když se musel skrčit, aby dosáhl pro zakutálený šroubovák.

„Připomínáš mi Petera. Dělá úplně to samé.“

Prudce sebou cukl, až se předloktím praštil o nohu stolu. Pomalu, opatrně, snad jako by se bál čelit konverzaci, která je čeká, se opět narovnal a položil obě věci do bezpečné vzdálenosti na stůl. Stál k May bokem, neodvažoval se jí dívat do očí. „Tohle je ta ‚tati‘ věc, že ano?“ zeptal se narovinu, všechny svaly v těle napjaté.

„Ano,“ přiznala bez ostychu. Opřela se o stůl, přestože to nemohla být nejpohodlnější pozice. Neklidně si prohrábla rukou vlasy a Tonyho na krátký okamžik napadlo, jestli právě od ní Peter tenhle zvyk neokoukal.

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Podívej, May, já –“

„Nebylo to poprvé, co jsem ho slyšela to říct.“

Zarazil se. Její slova jej donutila se na ni otočit, čelo nakrčené a rty nechápavě pozdvižené. „Hhh?“

Potichoučku se zachechtala jeho výrazu naprostého zmatení, ovšem pak opět zvážněla. Oči jí lehce zeskelnatěly skoro jako pokaždé, kdy mluvila o Peterovi. „Není to poprvé, co ti tak řekl. Netvař se tak překvapeně, je to pravda.“

„Pamatoval bych si, kdyby mi řekl ‚tati‘. Tím jsem si jistý.“

„Ani si to nemůžeš pamatovat,“ zavrtěla hlavou, „protože jsi u toho nebyl. A pochybuju, že si to Peter pamatuje.“

„May, tohle nedává žádný smysl.“

„Možná, že kdybys mě nechal povídat bez přerušování za každou větou, _dávalo_ by to smysl.“

Nadechoval se, že na to jako vždycky odpoví, ale pohled, kterým ho May počastovala, jej donutil ústa okamžitě zavřít. Ta ženská byla děsivá.

Přikývla, očividně spokojená s jeho uposlechnutím i nastalým kratičkým tichem, které narušila až ona sama. „Bylo to v mnohem podobnější situaci, než by se mi líbilo, ale tehdy jsem alespoň mohla něco dělat. Stalo se to jen pár týdnu před tím, než Hammer…“ hlas jí zakolísal, „než Petera unesl. Uprostřed noci mě probudil křik a nepřeháním, když říkám, že to byl jeden z nejděsivějších zvuků, které jsem kdy slyšela.“

„Peter?“ hlesl. Věděl, že má jeho syn noční můry, vždyť i jeho pronásledovaly ve snech, ale myslel si, že se to _zlepšilo_. 

Trhaně se nadechla a přikývla. „Ano. Opravdu zlá noční můra. Křičel tak nahlas, že se mě druhého dne ráno tři sousedi ptali, jestli je všechno v pořádku. Myslím, že byli připraveni na mě volat CPS,“ pousmála se. Nedovedla si představit, že by byla schopna svému synovci ublížit, ale těšilo ji, že tam venku zůstávali lidé, kteří měli i o cizí děti starost. „Bylo to… neskutečně děsivé. Když jsem vběhla do jeho pokoje, ležel na zemi zamotaný v peřinách, škubal sebou, křičel a ze spaní plakal. Několik minut jsem ho nemohla probudit.“ Odmlčela se a shlédla dolů na podlahu, konečky prstů jí nervózně cukaly. „Volal tvoje jméno, a když se konečně vzbudil, držela jsem ho, zatímco plakal. Neřekl mi, co se mu zdálo, ale pořád opakoval, že ‚táta byl v nebezpečí.‘ Sice nejsem génius jako vy dva, ale znám svého synovce a umím si dát dvě a dvě dohromady.“

Frustrovaně si vjel rukama do vlasů a posadil se na židli, protože měl pocit, že se mu brzy podlomí kolena. Vědět, že Peter trpí nočními děsy, je jedna věc, ale slyšet, že se dovolává jeho pomoci, aniž by mu ji v podobě útěchy mohl poskytnout… to byla věc druhá.

„Už dlouho před tímhle incidentem – dlouho před _Justinem Hammerem_ ,“ pokračovala May téměř šeptem, přesto se její hlas rozléhal po ztichlé dílně, jako kdyby křičela, „jsem věděla, jak tě Peter vnímá. Čekala jsem, kdy si to uvědomí i on, kdy si to přizná, ale očividně jsem zapomněla vzít v potaz jeho komplex viny.“

Oba se neklidně ošili, Peterovo zoufalé ‚Nikoho jsem nenahradil!‘ jim rezonovalo v myslích. „Myslím, že oba dva jsme v tomhle stejně marní,“ usoudil nakonec. Ani on si nepřipustil, že Petera miluje jako svého syna, dokud nešlo do tuhého.

„Víc, než by bylo vhodné,“ odsouhlasila May. „Tony, říkám ti to pořád. Peter tě miluje, vzhlíží k tobě. Vidí v tobě svého tátu a nedovedeš si představit, jak šťastná za to jsem. Jistě, Peter je i moje dítě a já ho miluju celým svým srdcem, ale pořád je to kluk a o to více potřebuje ve svém životě mužskou figuru.“

Pootevřel pusu, ale nic z ní nevyšlo. Nevěděl, co odpovědět, a tentokrát mu ani nevadilo, že ho někdo zaskočil. Význam Mayiných slov… znamenalo to pro něj více, než by si kdy dovedl představit. May Petera vychovala, měla plné právo mu zakázat se s ním stýkat, zejména po tomhle všem, jenomže ona tady místo toho stála a tvrdila mu do očí, že je za jeho blízký vztah s Peterem _šťastná_.

Zamrkal, aby zahnal neposedné slzy tlačící se mu z očí, ale věděl, že se mu nepodařilo skrýt tu jiskru naděje za skelnou clonou, když se na ni podíval. „Děkuji, May,“ šeptl, hlas přiškrcený. Chtěl toho říct mnohem více, chtěl jí říct, jak si pro změnu on váží toho, že má Petera po svém boku, že má ji po svém boku, jenže slova se mu zasekla v krku a on je nedovedl vyřknout.

Ona ovšem jakoby přesně věděla, co má na srdci, a v odpověď ho bez zaváhání objala. Její objetí bylo stejně uklidňující a vřelé jako od Petera. _Nejspíš nadání Parkerů._

Nedržela ho dlouho, jen na pouhé dvě vteřiny, a Tony byl svým způsobem rád. Byla jedna věc objímat svého syna (a to vydržel klidně i hodiny) a druhá věc objímat prakticky kohokoli jiného. Určité zdi v jeho mysli nemohl zbořit ani Peterův vliv.

„Šéfe, paní Parker,“ ozvala se Friday, „přišla nová zpráva. Zbytek týmu je již na cestě do obývacího pokoje.“

Oba dva okamžitě vystřelili k výtahu, jejich reakce téměř okamžitá. „To bylo nějak moc perfektní načasování,“ zamumlal si Tony pro sebe.

„Ta zpráva byla vlastně doručena před třemi minutami a sedmnácti vteřinami, ale nechtěla jsem vás vyrušovat. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem se zmýlila.“

„Friday, zatraceně – ne – uggh,“ zavrčel. Na jednu stranu byl rád, protože jeho AI _měla_ pravdu, tahle chvíle _byla_ důležitá a oni si potřebovali říct pár věcí bez přerušení, jenomže zároveň byl i naštvaný, protože _přišlo další video a každý minuta mohla být poslední._

„Rozumím, šéfe.“ Opravdu rozuměla, neudělal ji hloupou.

Nepřekvapivě dorazili jako poslední. Zbytek už byl usazený okolo stolu, na němž kromě tabletu pro přehrání videa teď byly položené i dva počítače, u nichž seděli Natasha s Buckym. Když teď mohli vystopovat jejich signál, nehodlali si jedinou šanci nechat proklouznout mezi prsty.

Tony se usadil doprostřed, May hned vedle něj, a váhavě natáhl ruku k tabletu. Friday, jeho milovaná intuitivní Friday, bez váhání promítla video do vzduchu a jemu stačilo na něj jen jednou ťuknout, aby ho spustil. „Fri,“ přikázal potichu, „najdi mi, odkud to ten bastard poslal.“

Sice neodpověděla, ale on věděl, že dělá, co řekl.

_Justin Hammer měl tu drzost se do kamery usmívat. Radostně, šíleně, potěšeně – a hlavně upřímně. „Oh, ahoj, Tony, May a Avengers. Konečně se vám podařilo rozlousknout mé malé tajemství, koukám.“_

„Ten hajzl,“ zasyčel Clint. 

_„Musím říct, že už bylo načase. Skoro se mi nechtělo věřit, když mi Zack včera oznámil, že jste vymazali jeho program,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Mimochodem, Tony. Moc dobře tě znám, takže vím, že tě štve, že nevíš, proč to Zack udělal. S radostí ti to vysvětlím. Potkali jsme se před lety ve vězení, slovo dalo slovo a teď… Zacku?“ Zmiňovaný vešel do záběru, tak, aby v něm jasně poznali Peppeřina asistenta, a krátce Justina políbil na rty._

Prohnala se mezi nimi vlna znechucení. Ne snad kvůli tomu, že oba byli muži, nikdo z nich předsudky vůči stejnopohlavním párům neměl (ani _nemohli_ , vezmeme-li v potaz Buckyho se Samem), ale některé věci prostě _nepotřebovali_ vidět, zejména ne když se jedná o _Hammera_.

_„Díky za pomoc, lásko,“ broukl._

_Zachary mu věnoval jemný úsměv. „Kdykoli,“ odvětil, než opět zmizel za kameru._

_„Takže když už máme vyřešenou_ tuhle _záležitost,“ pokračoval Justin po pár vteřinách ticha, „můžu ti vzkázat jen jediné: přestaň se snažit vystopovat, kde jsme. Teď už ti to stejně bude k ničemu.“_

Ztuhla mu krev v žilách a srdce vynechalo jeden úder. Ne, to nemohlo být –

_„Ne, ne, ne, kdepak, Tony, takhle jsem to nemyslel, neboj se,“ ujistil ho okamžitě, tón konejšivý, jako kdyby mluvil s dítětem. Chytil kameru do ruky a natočil ji tak, aby konečně viděli Petera. Tentokrát byl oblečený v černých teplácích, hruď odhalenou, na nohou i rukou pouta. „Vidíš? Zatím je ještě naživu._

_Chtěl jsem ti říct, že je zbytečné snažit se nás vystopovat, protože tady stejně nic nenajdeš. Tou dobou už budeme pryč – na úplně jiném místě._

_Ale víš, já nejsem krutý. Nevidím důvod, proč by měl Peter nadále trpět.“ Přistoupil blíž k němu. Ukazováčkem mu zvedl bradu, aby se mohl Peterovi podívat do očí, a palcem mu přejel po líčku. Peter se ani nehnul. „Dosáhl jsem, čeho jsem chtěl. Dívej se, Tony. Pete,“ sklouzl prstem až k jeho rtům a jemně, s téměř mileneckou něhou, je pohladil, „řekni ‚ahoj, tati.‘“_

_„Ahoj, tati,“ zopakoval dutě a Tonymu se při tom zvuku stáhl žaludek. Jiskra v Peterových očích zmizela, nahradila ji bolest a děs a hrůza._

_Povytáhl ruku nahoru, aby mu rozcuchal vlasy. „Hodný chlapec. A teď, Petey, pamatuješ, co jsme si nacvičovali?“ Počkal, dokud souhlasně nepřikývne, a pak ho znova pohladil ve vlasech, než ustoupil jak od něj, tak ze záběru. „Výborně. Tak šup. Popros tatínka. Ukaž panu Starkovi, co jsem tě tady naučil.“_

_Vhrkly mu slzy do očí a ani se je nesnažil zadržovat, když mu stékaly po tvářích, kapky slané vody jako hrachy. „Prosím,“ špitl. „Prosím, pane Starku, zachraňte mě. Prosím. Budu hodný, nebudu se vám plést pod nohy, nebudu vás otravovat, budu mlčet, ani nebudete vědět, že jsem s vámi, prosím, udělám, cokoli budete chtít, cokoli, už vás nezklamu…“ Vzlyky mu zakazovaly pokračovat a on se třásl a štkal a stále dokola a dokola prosil._

_A Hammer se zasmál, hlasitě, vypočítavě. „To stačí, Pete. Byl jsi pro mě moc hodný chlapec a já věřím, že Tony si pro tebe přijde, když jsi tak hezky poprosil.“ Natočil kameru zase na sebe, ačkoli pořád mohli vidět, jak se Peter v pozadí chvěje. „Pověz, Tony, jak moc jsi obeznámen s Peterovou klaustrofobií?_

_Až se na tohle dokoukáš, Peterovi bude zbývat jenom hodina a půl. Hodina a půl, než mu dojde kyslík, takže bych ti radil si pospíšit se záchranou.“_

_Přistoupil až těsně k Peterovi, takže v záběru teď stáli oba. „Nechtěl bys ho zklamat, že? Tak si pospěš, Tony, zachraň svého milovaného syna. Ostatně,“ blýskl do kamery zubatým úsměvem, „ to hrdinové dělají, no ne?“_

Nevěnoval pozornost černé obrazovce, ani souřadnicím, které na ní zářily jako maják. Překotně se vyhrabal na nohy a snažil se dostat pryč, ale podařilo se mu udělat jen pár kroků na stranu, než se zhroutil na zem a vyzvracel všechno, co měl v žaludku.

Matně vnímal silné, pevné ruce, které ho podepíraly, vidění měl rozmazané slzami a on pořád a pořád dávil, i když už neměl co. Peterův nářek a prosby mu rezonovaly hlavou, děsily ho více než nejtemnější noční můry.

_Už vás nezklamu._

_Udělám cokoli._

_Prosím, zachraňte mě._

„Ššš, Tony.“ Rhodey mu kreslil uklidňující kolečka po zádech, klečel po jeho boku a držel ho za ramena. „Tones, uklidni se. Dýchej.“

Co Hammer udělal, že Petera tak zlomil? Co neviděli, co neslyšeli, že si jeho syn myslel, že by ho kdykoli mohl zklamat?

Vždyť to on zklamal _jeho_.

_To hrdinové dělají._

„Hej, hej, Tony, soustřeď se na můj hlas. Slyšíš mě, Tony? Ano? Dobře, výborně. Dýchej se mnou, no tak. Nádech, výdech. Dýchej. Uklidni se.“

Ano, ano. Potřeboval se uklidnit. Potřeboval Petera najít, zachránit a zakroutit tomu zmetkovi krkem.

Lapavě se nadechl, pak znova a ještě jednou, až se mu nakonec podařilo sladit své dýchání s Jamesovým.

Pokusil se kleknout, ale selhaly mu svaly a on se zhroutil na stranu, kde ho ovšem zachytil Clint. Hawkeye mu věnoval soucitný pohled plný porozumění a on na něj děkovně kývl.

Hřbetem ruky si otřel ústa a ošil se, když uviděl a ucítil ten nepořádek, který nadělal. „Zatraceně,“ zamumlal. Nechal si od těch dvou pomoct na nohy, a když se opatrně rozhlédl po tvářích ostatních, nesetkal se s odporem nebo znechucením, ale se soustrastí.

„Tony,“ vydechla May. Opatrně přistoupila blíž k němu a položila mu jednu ruku na rameno. Zas a znova musel obdivovat, jak _silná_ May je. „Nezdržujte se, uklidím to. Máme souřadnice. Běž ho najít, Tony. Musíš ho najít.“

Zvedl ruku a jemně stiskl její zápěstí na souhlas. „Dobře,“ přikývl bezvýrazně. „Dobře. Najdeme ho, May. Přivedu ho zpátky domů.“

 _Hodina a půl, hrdino_ , připomněl se mu v hlavě Hammer. _Máš hodinu a půl na jeho záchranu, jinak tvůj syn zemře._


	19. 18. kapitola

„Šéfe?“

„Ano, Fri?“

„Napadlo mě, že bych vás upozornila, že se mi podařilo úspěšně vystopovat, odkud Justin Hammer zaslal poslední video. Signál vychází z Middleburgu, Virginie.“

Nespokojeně zafuněl. Možná byl génius, ale neměl v hlavě mapu. Netušil, kde Middleburg leží, což brzy došlo i jeho AI, která mu před obličejem promítla zmiňovanou polohu. „Friday, to je na druhé straně Virginie, než kam letíme my.“

„Myslím, že Hammer měl pravdu, když říkal, že ho v Middleburgu nenajdeme,“ zamumlal Rhodey. „Nelíbí se mi, co to může znamenat.“

„Mně o nic více,“ přikývl Tony se zaťatými zuby. Mohla to být past, _opět_. Mohli letět na špatnou lokaci, zatímco by se Hammer vysmíval jejich naivitě a stupiditě, jenomže ani on by nepoužil stejný trik dvakrát.

Natasha, Sam i Tony se shodli na tom, že Hammer neměl důvod jim nadále lhát, ne když mu šlo o to, aby skrze Petera zlomil Tonyho Starka. Miliardář si byl jistý, že ať už letí kamkoli k hranicím Virginie a Tennessee, Petera tam najdou.

Ať už živého, nebo mrtvého.

Při té myšlence se mu sevřelo hrdlo. _Ne_ , připomněl si, Hammer říkal _, že má hodinu a půl. Až dorazíme na místo, bude nám zbývat hodina. To stačí. Musí to stačit. Najdeme ho živého._

S tichým zasyknutím zvrátil hlavu dozadu, aby se skrz masku podíval na strop letounu. „Nemůže tahle věc letět _rychleji_?“

„Letíme rychlostí dvou tisíc šesti set kilometrů v hodině, Tony,“ připomněl klidně Steve. „Podle mě to je rychle.“

Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl a pak proces zopakoval, aby se uklidnil. „Já vím,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. „Já _vím_ , Steve, já jen –“

„Nemusíš nic vysvětlovat,“ přerušil ho Barnes tiše, přesto nekompromisně. Na chvíli podržel Tonyho pohled a vynálezce nakonec kývl jak na důkaz vděčnosti, tak na znamení, že věci mezi nimi jsou v pořádku.

„Dámy a pánové,“ zahlásil Clint z místa pilota, „jsme na místě.“ Pomalu navedl jet dolů, a když přistáli, nikterak se nezdržovali, okamžitě vyběhli ven, připraveni na cokoli.

Tedy téměř na cokoliv.

Skoro jednotně se všichni zarazili na místech a s nejrůznějšími výrazy nechápavosti a zmatení se rozhlíželi kolem. „Jsme si jistí, že jsme na správném místě?“ zeptal se Sam nakonec.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Tony okamžitě, přestože trochu váhavě. „Souřadnice sedí.“

Všichni se na něj otočili, pochyby vepsané ve tvářích. „Tony,“ Wanda se rozmáchla rukou, „nic tady kolem _není_. Stojíme uprostřed louky, napravo je les a nalevo o pár set metrů dál jenom zchátralá budova, ve které už léta nemůže nikdo bydlet.“

Zaťal ruce v pěst a zběsile se rozhlédl kolem. „Jenže souřadnice doopravdy odpovídají,“ vyjekl vztekle. Znova se ho začínala zmocňovat panika. „Friday, sken.“

„Nedetekuji žádnou tepelnou stopu, šéfe.“

„Friday, někde tady musí být. Máme správné souřadnice, tak _kde je Peter_?“

Zbytek týmu neklidně přešlápl, nevědouce, co dělat. Snažili se rozhlížet okolo, dívali se, ale neviděli nic, po Peterovi ani vidu, ani slechu.

Natasha najednou zalapala po dechu, z hrdla se jí vydral přidušený výkřik, zvuk, který ostatní okamžitě uvedl do pozoru a bojových pozic, protože od ní nikdy nic takového neslyšeli. „Co?“ chtěl vědět Clint okamžitě. „Nat, co se stalo?“

Widow přiskočila k miliardářovi. Pevně ho chytila za předloktí, přestože to skrz oblek nemohl cítit, a s trhnutím ho přinutila, aby věnoval pozornost jenom jí. „Hammer říkal, že je Peter klaustrofobik, že?“ vychrlila ze sebe horoucně, oči rozšířené zděšením. „Říkal, že mu za,“ krátce koukla na hodinky na svém zápěstí, „padesát osm minut dojde vzduch.“

Nechápal, čeho tím dosáhne, když bude opakovat Hammerova slova, ale něco v jejím pohledu – ta nevídaná hrůza – ho zarazilo před sarkastickým odseknutím. „Ano,“ přikývl, byť to částečně vyznělo jako otázka.

„Friday,“ přikázala Natasha poněkud přiškrceným hlasem, „znovu proveď sken okolí. Ale tentokrát se soustřeď na velké objekty nebo tepelné stopy dva metry pod zemí.“

Tonyho helma zmizela a místo ní hologram vycházel z jeho dlaně. Vynálezce se díval na bývalou špiónku, v obličeji bílý jako stěna. „Nemyslíš si, že –“

„– že ho pohřbil zaživa?“ dokončila za něj, vědouc, jak trýznivá ta myšlenka je. „Ano, myslím.“

Sedělo by to. Navzdory svému vylepšení, ani Peter neuměl zadržet dech napořád a kyslík potřeboval. Kdyby se sem nedostavili včas, Peter by zemřel a byla by to Tonyho chyba, protože ho nenašel včas. A nakonec, až už by bylo pozdě, by mu Justin ukázal, jak blízko svému synovi byl. 

Copak Hammerova zvrácená hra neměla konce?

„Nalezena shoda,“ ohlásila Friday netečně. „Přímo pod vámi se nachází tepelná stopa odpovídající Peterovým hodnotám. Zdá se, že ho zavřeli do nějaké kovové krabice.“

Tony uskočil dva metry dozadu, jako kdyby mu hořelo pod nohama, a podíval se pod sebe. Až teď si všiml rýh po těžkých strojích i jemné narušení krajiny; snadno přehlédnutelná a téměř nepovšimnutelná vodítka.

Vzhlédl k ostatním, kteří taktéž ustoupili, zsinalí a s rukama zaťatýma v pěst. Vypadali, jako kdyby se chystali každou chvíli někoho chladnokrevně zabít, rozcupovat na malé kousíčky a ty pak rozprášit do řek Ameriky. „Ustupte na stranu,“ zavelel chladně. Pozvedl ruku, aby na zem, přímo tam, kde Justin pohřbil Petera, vypálil díru repulsorem.

„Počkej!“ zarazila ho Wanda. „Nevíme, jak hluboko je, ani z čeho je vyrobena ta rak –“ kousla se do jazyka, protože říct _rakev_ znělo až moc jako krutá realita – „ta _krabice_ , takže bys ji mohl střelou poškodit.

Zoufale se na ni podíval. Čím déle otáleli, tím více Peterovi docházel potřebný kyslík. „A co jiného mám dělat?“ Ne že by v letounu měli zásobu lopat.

Oči jí rudě zazářily, když pozvedla ruce. „Nech mě.“

„Fajn,“ kývl, „ale rychle.“

Nepotřebovala pobízet dvakrát. S hlubokým nádechem ze svých dlaní vypustila několik šarlatových pruhů magie, které protkaly hlínu jako jehla látku. Zavřela oči, víčka se jí lehce zachvěla. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a zamihotala prsty.

Soustředila se. Vytěsnila z mysli všechny rušivé elementy kolem sebe a soustředila se na strukturu zeminy pod svýma nohama, soustředila se na rušivou kovovou energii, která sem nepatřila, soustředila se na živou a akční mysl, kterou svými schopnostmi dokázala vystopovat.

S výdechem zakroužila dlaněmi, když svou magií obemkla krabici, v níž pohřbili Petera, a trnutím vztáhla ruce k nebi. Box vylétl ze země společně s kusem zeminy na něm a dvě vteřiny se vznášel před nimi, než Wanda otevřela oči a opatrně, s nevídanou jemností, položila krabici na zem.

Jednalo se o box obdélníkového tvaru a krátký pohled na Fridayinu projekční tabuli jim prozradil, že má šedesát centimetrů na šířku a sto devadesát na výšku. Byla vyrobená z těžkých ocelových plátů a z jedné strany na ni bylo přišroubované víko.

Scarlet Witch znova škubla rukama, tentokrát od sebe, a odervala tak víko od zbytku krabice. Tony okamžitě stál u ní a nahlížel přes okraj, zbytek týmu hned za ním.

Jakmile miliardář spatřil, že je Peter doopravdy uvnitř, padl na kolena. Na malou chvíli se mu srdce zatřepotalo štěstím, protože Peter žil, dýchal.

Jenomže pak se okamžitě rozpadlo v prach, protože jeho syn v tichosti plakal. Po tvářích mu stékaly oči, hnědé oči vytřeštěné a skelné, jako kdyby ani nevěděl, kde je, jako kdyby je ani neviděl.

„Petere?“ špitl Tony. Nechal si z rukou zmizet oblek, aby se mohl Petera dotknout sám, cítit ho pod svými prsty, vědět, že se mu to jenom nezdá, že je to _skutečné_. „Petere, to jsem já. Tony.“

Jeho tělem se prohnala neskutečná bolest, když sebou Peter při jeho doteku škubl pryč od něj, ale Tony se nedal a opatrně vzal jeho hlavu do svých dlaní. „Petere,“ hlesl. „Petere, prosím. Našli jsme tě, už bude dobře. To jsem já, Petere. Tony. Pan Stark. _Táta_.“

Peter sebou znova cukl, ale teď zamrkal a Tony se to rozhodl brát jako dobré znamení. „No tak, Pete, vrať se ke mně.“

Spider-Man se sykavě nadechl, znova zamrkal a pak se s výkřikem posadil. „Ne, ne, ne, prosím, už ne, _už ne, prosím_ ,“ vzlykl. Vytrhl se z jeho sevření a odsunul se až na kraj boxu, neschopen z něj vylézt. Přikryl si hlavu rukama a plakal.

Tony jednal instinktivně. Obmotal své ruce okolo Peterova třesoucího se těla – tak hubeného, povšiml si, tak _vychrtlého_ – a přitiskl si ho k sobě na hruď. Jen matně si povšiml, že se jeho nanooblek smrskl celý, místo toho se soustředil na to, aby Petera uklidnil. Tiskl ho k sobě, prsty mu kreslil uklidňující kroužky na holých zádech a šeptal tichá slova útěchy. „Ššš, Petere. Jsem tady, už jsi v bezpečí. _Držím tě._ “

„T-tati?“

Utáhl kolem něj paže silněji. „Bože. Ano, Petere. Jsem tady.“

„Tati.“ Peter mu zabořil hlavu do hrudi. „Je mi to líto. Omlouvám se, omlouvám se, promiňte, pane Starku.“

Neuvědomil si, že i on pláče, dokud v puse neucítil slanou chuť. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo při tom oslovení. „Nemusíš se za nic omlouvat, Petere. To já se omlouvám.“

„Tony,“ přerušil ho Steve tiše. „Musíme se vrátit. Musíme Petera dostat k doktorovi.“

Věděl, že má pravdu. Potřebovali Petera ošetřit co nejdříve, ale odmítal ho pustit. Znova aktivoval oblek, jednou rukou chytil Petera pod nohama a druhou na zádech a zvedl se i s ním v náruči. Peter bolestně zasténal a vykřikl. „Pššt,“ špitl konejšivě. „Omlouvám se, Petere. Potřebujeme tě dostat do letounu, ano? Jenom to. Potom už bude všechno v pořádku. Slibuju.“

~~~

Jenomže nic nebylo v pořádku.

Peter přestal plakat sotva vzlétli, ale celou dobu mlčel a apaticky hleděl před sebe. Tiskl se k Tonymu jako koala, nepouštěl ho a sledoval ho s nadějí v očích.

Neletěli zpátky do Stark Tower, ale na základnu Avengers. Měli tam lépe vybavené nemocniční křídlo a snáz skryli zraněného Petera před světem.

Doktorka Helen Cho už na ně při příletu čekala společně se svým týmem asistentů a nosítky pro Petera. Nevzpouzel se, když jej na ně položili, ani když ho odnášeli rovnou na sál.

„Friday, sken,“ zavelela Cho okamžitě, zatímco rozstřihla Peterovo triko a vysvlékla mu tepláky, aby ho mohla ohledat.

„Nezhojené popáleniny na hrudi a pažích, četné bodné a řezné rány pokrývající devadesát dva procent těla, dehydratace, hypotermie, značná podvýživa, prasknuté ušní bubínky, nalezena voda v plicích, známky otřesu mozku, podrážděný hrtan. Detekuji zahojené zlomeniny žeber, pak také špatně zhojenou zlomenina levého lýtka a pravé vřetení i loketní kosti.“

Tony hlasitě polkl, protože stejně jako všichni ostatní věděl, co to znamená. „Helen,“ hlesl, „Peter je Spider-Man. Je vylepšený.“

„Já vím, Tony,“ odvětila okamžitě. „Máme připravenou dávku Stevových anestetik.“

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ty to nechápeš. Peterův metabolismus je rychlejší než Stevův. Jeho léky na něj nefungují.“

Zarazila se při prohmatávání Peterova břicha a na pár vteřin na něj jenom zírala. „To nemyslíš vážně.“

Přál si, aby nemyslel. „Nemáme léky, které by ho uspaly nebo zmírnily bolest.“

Doktorka celá strnula a hlas se jí třásl. „Chceš mi říct, že mám operovat patnáctiletého kluka bez jakýchkoli anestetik?“

Se slzami v očích přikývl. „Nemáme jinou možnost, Helen. Nemáš ponětí, jak bych si přál, aby to bylo jinak, ale _není_.“

Jednou, dvakrát na něj zamrkala. Pak se narovnala a odstrčila ho pryč. „Potřebuju Barnese a Rogerse, aby ho podrželi, všichni ostatní ven. Starku, ty se postav za něj a drž mu hlavu. Mluv na něj, aby věděl, že není v nebezpečí.“ Otočila se na svůj tým. „Jestli víte, že to nezvládnete, odejděte. Nikdo vás nebude soudit, ani vám to vyčítat.“ Ani jeden z doktorů se ovšem nepohnul.

Zatímco se zbytek Avengers trousil ven z místnosti, Steve se postavil tak, aby Petera držel za ramena, a Bucky za stehna. „Poslouchej, Petere,“ začal Tony potichu. Zoufale se snažil, aby se mu netřásl hlas, aby zněl klidně, přestože měl ke klidu daleko. „Steve a Bucky tě budou držet, aby tě mohla Helen Cho vyšetřit, ano? Bude to bolet, ale potřebujeme to udělat, aby ses mohl uzdravit. Slyšíš, Petere? Odpověz, prosím.“

„Ano, pane Starku,“ hlesl.

„Připravený?“ Nečekal na odpověď. Vzhlédl a krátce kývl na doktorku i její tým, ať začnou. „Teď.“

Oba supervojáci okamžitě zatlačili, zatímco Cho vzala Petera za ruku a znova ji zlomila. Bolestí zavyl a prohnul se v zádech, vzepřel se proti svým držitelům, ale Stevova a Buckyho síla, stejně jako Peterovo vyčerpání, mu nedovolila se z jejich sevření dostat.

Znova se rozplakal. Helen rovnala jeho kosti, aby je mohla zafixovat, a v tu chvíli mu její asistenti znova zlomili lýtko.

Peter znova vykřikl. „Ne!“ zaúpěl. „Ne, prosím, už ne, říkal, že už je konec, pane Starku prosím, udělám cokoli, prosím, přestaňte.“

Tony k němu sklonil čelo a zatlačil, aby Peterovu hlavu udržel na stole. „Klid, Petere,“ vydechl. „Brzy bude konec. Přísahám.“

Ovšem stejně jako spoustu svých dalších slibů, které Tony svému synovi dal, ani tenhle nedodržel.

Peter byl na tom stole pět hodin. Pět dlouhých, útrpný hodin, přestože pouze necelá půlhodina byla naplněna jeho křikem a sténáním a prosením, aby přestali, aby ho už nechali být, slibováním, že udělá cokoli, že nebude na obtíž, jen když _přestanou_. Teprve po půl hodině bolesti upadl do vítaného bezvědomí.

Cho se svým týmem znova otevřeli některé větší již zanícené rány a ostatní vyčistili. S jeho sluchem udělali, co mohli. Zavedli mu infuzi i nitrožilní výživu a po pěti hodinách konečně ustoupili a prohlásili, že mají hotovo.

Helen kývla na Steva a Buckyho, kteří Petera přesunuli na nemocniční postel, a pak se otočila na Tonyho. „Teď musí jenom odpočívat,“ prohlásila netečně.

„Děku –“

Doktorka mu suverénně vrazila facku. „Neděkuj mi,“ prskla, v očích slzy. „Ne za něco takového. A už nikdy, _nikdy_ po mně nechtěj, abych to udělala znova. Nikdy, Starku.“

„Postarám se o to, aby se nic takového neopakovalo,“ slíbil. Pohladil Petera po vlasech a políbil ho na čelo. „Přísahám, že nedovolím, aby se ti něco znova stalo.“


	20. 19. kapitola

Neotvíral oči.

Cítil pach chemikálií všude kolem sebe. Slyšel dva známé a několik nových tepových frekvencí; pravidelné proplétající se _buch buch buch_ několikerých srdcí. Vnímal bolest, která se šířila jeho tělem, ale teď kromě strachu a paniky přinášela i úlevu, protože vnímal, že se jeho léčivý faktor opět probral k životu.

A přesto držel víčka pevně stisknutá k sobě.

Bál se, že když otevře oči, aby se podíval, ten pocit bezpečí zmizí. Bál se, že zmizí ty známé vůně, které ho vždycky dokázaly uklidnit, že zmizí tělesné teplo vycházející z Tonyho a May, kteří seděli po jeho stranách, bál se, že až otevře oči, jejich tichá konverzace se rozplyne jako dým nad ohništěm a on zjistí, že to všechno byl jen další sen, jen marná, patetická naděje vyvolaná chemikáliemi.

Nechtěl o ten pocit domova znova přijít. Ne tak brzy, ne nikdy, i kdyby to znamenalo, že navěky zůstane uvězněný ve své mysli.

Ale věděl, že čím déle to bude oddalovat, tím krutější návrat do reality zase bude.

Otevřel oči, jen aby ho do nich udeřilo ostré prudké světlo. Lehce sebou cukl a okamžitě oči zase zavřel, svaly v těle napjaté. Zhluboka se nadechl. _Že by se Hammer znova rozhodl podráždit jeho zrak?_

„Petere? Zlatíčko, jsi vzhůru?“

 _May?_ Stále ji slyšel, i když byl přesvědčený, že byl vzhůru. Nestihl potlačit své naděje a znova oči otevřel, ale ono světlo mu stále trýznilo jeho citlivý zrak.

„Friday, světla na polovinu.“ _Tony?_ „Petere? No tak, otevři oči.“

Poslechl. Zamrkal, ale jas byl značně nižší a příjemnější pro jeho zrak. I přesto chvíli zíral na bílý strop nad sebou, než se opatrně posadil.

Zasyčel, protože při tom pohybu se ozvaly snad všechny jeho rány. Na chvilku se mu bolestí zatočila hlava, ale pak ucítil dva páry rukou, které ho podpíraly ze stran – opatrně, aby se zraněných míst dotýkaly co nejméně –, a s tichým _hhh?_ se podíval na stranu.

Dech se mu zadrhl v krku, když před sebou uviděl Mayinu tvář. Vrásky měla sražené k sobě, jak se na něj intenzivně dívala, ústa roztažená v mírném úsměvu a hnědé oči se jí třpytily slzami. „Oh, bože, _Petere_ ,“ vydechla.

Nestačil se ani pohnout, než ho jeho teta svírala v náručí. Hlavu měl zabořenou v jejím krku a naslouchal jejímu vzlykání, oči zavřené. „May,“ zaskřehotal, hlas ochraptělý od dřívějšího křiku. „ _May_.“

„Jsem tady, broučku,“ mumlala tiše, nesmyslně. „Už je to v pořádku, Petere. Nikdo ti neublíží. Jsme zase spolu.“

_Opravdu jsme?_

Nebyl to jenom sen? Jenom výplod mysli, halucinace způsobená toxiny v jeho krvi? Opatrně, nesměle, jako kdyby se bál, že každou chvíli zmizí – a taky že se _bál_ – se od May odtáhl, jen aby ho okolo pasu vzápětí z druhé strany objaly druhé, silnější paže, a přitiskly si ho na hrudník.

Ani vyplašeně nevzhlédl, okamžitě poznal, komu patří. Zabořil svému mentorovi hlavu do hrudi a nechal se objímat. Teprve teď se rozplakal; slzy jako hrachy se mu koulely po tvářích. „Děkuju,“ hlesl. „Děkuju.“

„Ne. Ne, ne, ne,“ zamumlal mu Tony do vlasů. Trochu se od něj odtáhl, dlaněmi svíral Peterovu tvář a nutil ho tak, aby se mu díval do očí. „Ne, Petere. Neděkuj. Kriste, neděkuj mi. Je mi to tak strašně líto. _Tak strašně líto, Petere_.“

Popotáhl. „Ale Justin říkal –“

„ _Ne_ ,“ zarazil ho přísně a on okamžitě sklapl. Slíbil, že nebude na obtíž, nebo ne? „Poslouchej mě, Petere, a poslouchej mě pozorně. Ať už ti Hammer řekl cokoli, nic z toho není pravda. Nemusíš dělat nic, co nechceš. Nikdy pro mě nejsi na obtíž, nikdy. Mám tě rád takového, jaký jsi. Jsi veselý a milý a nikdy nezavřeš pusu a máš obrovské srdce. Bože, Petere, nedovedu si představit, že bys byl _jiný_. Pro mě jsi takhle dokonalý, protože jsi můj _syn_. Miluju tě jako svého syna a nedovedu si představit, že by ses měl změnit.“

Cítil, jak mu srdce divoce bušilo. Dlouho popírané a vězněné emoce se snažily zmocnit jeho těla, jenomže mysl, která mu stále připomínala slova svých zemřelých rodičů i Justina Hammera, stále převládala. Dvě jeho části sváděly bitvu o nadvládu a on už nevěděl, jak se cítit ani co si myslet.

_Nahradil jsi nás._

_Smiř se s tím, Petere. Tony Stark tě nechce._

A přesto… přesto stál přímo před ním a snažil se ho přesvědčit o opaku. Byl to snad jenom nějaký další trik?

Ne. To by pan Stark, kterého on znal, neudělal. Neviděl ho jako svého tátu díky lžím, intrikám a podvodům.

„Taky tě mám rád,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. Protože i kdyby tohle nebylo skutečné, chtěl to říct. _Potřeboval_ to říct, protože to tak stále cítil. Justin Hammer na tom nic nezměnil a on by udělal cokoli, _cokoli_ , aby mohl zůstat v Tonyho životě – a Tony v tom jeho. „Mám tě rád, tati. I tebe, May.“

Tony se na něj usmál a jednou rukou ho pohladil ve vlasech. „My víme, Pete.“

Ucukl od něj a s tichým kvílením, které se mu vydralo z hrdla, se odsunul co nejdál od obou dospělých, tak, jak mu to jenom postel i hadičky, které měl zavedené v žilách, umožňovaly. Začala se ho zmocňovat panika. Myslel si, že je konec, že je to všechno skutečné, tak proč najednou cítil, jak mu z nových zářezů po těle stéká jeho vlastní krev?

_Ostří přitisknuté u jeho krku, zabořené do jeho hrudi, tiché broukání doprovázené smíchem. „Pete, Pete, Pete, jsi tak vytrvalý, tak tvrdohlavý,“ šeptal mu Hammer do ucha, svými prsty pomalu prohrabával Peterovy kudrliny._

_Nemohl se pohnout. Chtělo se mu z toho dotyku zvracet, děsil a ničil ho mnohem více než zkrvavené nože. Nechtěl, ať se ho Hammer nadále dotýká, ne tak, jak to dělával jeho taťka, ne tak, jak ho tišila May._

Ruce na jeho ramenou ho vrátily zpátky do přítomnosti. Tony ho pevně svíral, jeho železný stisk mu nedovoloval se vzpouzet, ani se opět oddat vzpomínkám. Tvář měl jen několik centimetrů od té jeho, pohyboval rty; mluvil tiše, přesto naléhavě, ale Peter nerozuměl slovům.

„Hej, hej, klid, Petere. Klid, to jsem jen já, Tony. Jsi v lékařském křídle na Avengers základně. Hammer je pryč, už na tebe nedosáhne. Jsi v bezpečí, Petere.“

Na základně Avengers? To by vysvětlovalo, proč mu tohle místo přišlo známé. Čas od času sem s Tonym jezdívali přes víkendy, a i když zde netrávili zdaleka tolik času jako v Toweru, přinejmenším nemocniční křídlo mu bylo známé.

Tony se krátce, napjatě zasmál. „Aby ne, když se ti podařilo vyhodit do vzduchu laborku dvakrát za jeden týden.“ Huh, říkal to nahlas? Asi ano. „Vidíš, Petere? Nemusíš se bát, znáš to tady. Jsme spolu a Hammer tady _není_.“

Do očí mu vhrkly slzy a on se k Tonymu okamžitě natáhl. Sápal se po něm s vervou tonoucího, jako kdyby byl hrdina před ním jeho poslední možnost záchrany. „O – omlouvám se,“ vzlykl. „Omlouvám se, Tony, nechtěl jsem –“

Miliardář ho znova pevně objal. „Mlč, Petere, ano? Prostě. Mlč. Není to tvoje chyba, to já jsem neměl udělat… tohle… ne když víme, co Hammer…“ jeho slova vyzněla do prázdna.

Rozplakal se ještě intenzivněji. Strach a bolest nahradil urputný hořký vztek. Vztek na sebe i na Justina Hammera, protože z něj udělal slabocha. Vztek na Hammera, protože mu sebral jednu z jeho nejmilejších věcí na světě.

Ještě před čtyřmi měsíci miloval, když ho někdo vískal ve vlasech. Miloval, když mu Tony říkal Pete, protože ta přezdívka byla vždycky pronesena s láskou a jemností.

Zaťal ruce v pěst, přestože mu při tom z pravačky do těla vystřelila ostrá bolest, a stiskl zuby pevně k sobě. „Nesnáším to,“ zavrčel, slzy rázem pryč, přestože stále cítil slanost v ústech. „Nesnáším, že mi Justin sebral i tohle. Nedovolím mu to. Nechci. _Nemůžu._ Vím, že jsi to ty, ale pořád cítím jeho ruce a já prostě…“

„Ššš, Petere,“ zašeptal mu Tony do ucha, přestože sám zněl, jako že stěží zadržuje slzy. May je jenom mlčky a zlomeně sledovala, ruce přitisknuté na svém srdci. „Zvládneme to, ano? Věř mi, prosím. Překonáme to.“

Chtěl se zeptat, jak to může vědět. Chtěl se zeptat, jak si může být tak jistý, když on sám pochyboval. Věděl, co je to PTSD, vždyť tím sám trpěl už léta. Pořád se bál pistolí i letadel a podzemním garážím se vyhýbal obloukem, věděl, že strachu se jen tak nezbaví. Když se vzbudil v té rakvi, prošel si záchvatem paniky, protože se nemohl dostat ven, a pak už neměl sílu bojovat.

Tak jak by mohl překonat tohle, když nezvládl nic dalšího?

Tony mu opatrně odhrnul pramen vlasů z očí. Za tu dobu mu stačily narůst a nikomu se to nelíbilo. „Vím, na co myslíš, Petere,“ promluvil nakonec a Petera to už ani nepřekvapilo. Tony a May ho prostě znali natolik dobře, že snad pokaždé věděli, co se mu honí hlavou. „A není to pravda. Poslouchej, já sá –“

„Ne,“ zarazil ho tiše. „Neříkej nic. Prosím.“ Nedávej mi planou naději, že jednoho dne budu zase v pořádku. Na pár vteřin nastalo ticho. „Můžete odejít?“ zeptal se. „Jsem unavený a chci spát a…“

A potřeboval být chvíli sám. Ne že by za jejich přítomnost nebyl rád, ale už tak se před nimi cítil dost poníženě. Nepotřeboval, aby byli u toho, až se zhroutí.

Tony se ošil a Peter sklopil pohled dolů na pokrývky, aby nemusel vidět jejich ublížené výrazy. „Petere…“ May k němu váhavě natáhla ruku, „opravdu máme –“

„Ano, May,“ ujistil ji, hlas sotva hlasitější než šepot. „Prosím.“

Nemusel ani zvednout pohled, aby věděl, že se na sebe oba dospělí podívali, a pak kolem sebe znova ucítil Mayiny ruce. „Mám tě ráda,“ špitla.

Oči ho pálily, když zamrkal. „Já tebe taky.“

Slyšel, jak se zvedla a přešla ke dveřím. Lehce sebou cukl, když ucítil ruku na svém čele, ale tentokrát to Tonyho nezastavilo, aby ho políbil do vlasů. „Já tě mám taky rád, Petere. Moc. Nikdy na to nezapomeň.“

Jemně se usmál. „Já vím.“

Jen stěží odolal té zoufalé prosbě, aby zůstal, která se mu zasekla v krku, jen stěží se k němu nenatáhl ve snaze přinutit ho zůstat, ale ovládl se.

„Když budeš cokoli potřebovat, řekni Friday. Okamžitě nás zavolá.“

Neodpověděl, pouze sledoval, jak odcházejí, a když se za nimi zavřely dveře, zhroutil se zpátky na postel a skrčil se do klubíčka, jak jen to s jeho zraněními šlo, a nechal slzy máčet polštář.

Nenáviděl, že i navzdory své snaze nechal Hammera vyhrát.

~~~

„Tony, mám informace ohledně –“

Přitiskl si prst na ústa a Natasha, která na ně čekala před Peterovým pokojem, okamžitě utichla. Kývl na ni, aby ho společně s May následovala o kousek dál. „Vylepšený sluch,“ připomněl potichu. „Teď už bychom mohli být dostatečně daleko. Povídej, cos našla?“

„Pamatuješ, jak jsme se snažili zjistit, odkud vzal Hammer všechno to vibranium, ale nenašli jsme nic?“

Přikývl. Samozřejmě, že si pamatoval. T’Challa nehlásil žádný únik, zakázku ani jiný možný převod. Neměli absolutně _nic_ , nikomu takové množství vibrania ani nechybělo. „To nejde nezapomenout. No? Jak se k tomu Hammer dostal?“

„Pepper.“ Natasha si zkřížila ruce na hrudi. „Říká, že si Zack vyžádal přesné množství vibrania. Prý kvůli výzkumu pro SI.“

Nevěřícně na ni zíral. „A ona mu to _dovolila_?“

„Ano. Tony, nechci nic říkat, ale takhle to vypadá, že buď se Zacharym spala, nebo v tom není tak nevinně, jak tvrdí.“

Složil si hlavu do dlaní a zaúpěl. Natasha mu soucitně stiskla paži. „Zkusím si s ní promluvit znova. Ovšem i kdybychom na ni nevyhrabali nic dalšího, Tony… nechci ti přidělávat další starosti, ale nejsem si jistá, zdali je nejvhodnější ji nechávat na pozici generálního ředitele.“

„Já vím, Nat. Opravdu.“ Moc dobře to věděl, jenomže zatím jako jediné možné řešení připadalo v úvahu, že se na pozici CEO vrátí on sám. A upřímně, nejvíce váhal kvůli Peterovi.

Co měl teď zatraceně dělat?

„Doufal jsem, že až najdeme Petera, bude všechno snazší,“ zaskučel do dlaní. Svěsil je zpátky podél boků a podíval se na strop. „Ale zatím se zdá, že je všechno jenom horší.“

„Vím, co tím myslíš,“ přitakala May pochmurně s pohledem upřeným na dveře Peterova pokoje. „Věř mi, Tony. Vím _přesně_ , co tím myslíš. A něco mi říká, že tohle je teprve začátek.“


	21. 20. kapitola

May měla pravdu.

Samozřejmě, že ji měla. Ostatně, znala Petera nejdéle.

Bylo to mnohem horší.

Po té jedné návštěvě Peter přestal komunikovat. Až na ano nebo ne většinou mlčel. Věděli, že je poslouchá, poznali to podle jeho občasných reakcí, ale nezapojoval se do konverzací, ani je nevyvolával.

Byl schopen strávit hodiny v tichosti, jen aby prohodil sotva pár slov, než se znova navrátil do stavu apatie.

Jen jednou u něj vyvolali jinou reakci než otupělou poslušnost.

Byl to vztek.

Z nitrožilní výživy potřebovali přejít na pevnou stravu. Nevěděli, čím ho tam Hammer krmil – pokud se tomu tak dalo říkat –, ale ať už to bylo cokoli, dané dávky stačily jenom k tomu, aby ho udržely naživu. S jeho zrychleným metabolismem museli rychle vrátit věci do pořádku, jinak Peterovi hrozilo nebezpečí. Navíc, s řádnou stravou se mu i řádně navrátily schopnosti; jeho superhojení již po několika dnech pracovalo lépe, než když se jim ho podařilo zachránit.

Nicméně ať už byl jeho problém s jídlem jakýkoli, Peter naprosto zešílel, když se při přechodu na stravu navrhlo, že by jej kvůli jeho zraněním někdo krmil.

Peterova reakce byla jedna z nejděsivějších věcí, které kdy Tony v životě viděl, a to si myslel, že Hammerova videa nemohlo už nic předčit.

Celý se rozklepal, začal zuřivě vrtět hlavou a _vyskočil_ ze své postele. Podařilo se mu při tom vytrhnout si jehlu z žíly, stejně jako strhnout kabely připevněné k přístrojům, které kontrolovaly jeho životní funkce (přestože mu zůstávaly zejména pro Tonyho a Mayino dobro). Nahrbil se, ruce natažené před sebou, jednu nohu před druhou v jasném bojovém postoji a tvářil se, že nebude váhat se bránit zuby nehty komukoli, kdo se pokusí ho nakrmit. „V žádném případě,“ prskl rozezleně.

A pak se zhroutil na zem, protože jeho tělo bylo stále moc slabé, aby vydržel stát. Prudký vzrůst adrenalinu v jeho těle zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil, a pro jeho zranění to rozhodně nebylo nic dobrého.

Tony ho naštěstí stačil zachytit, ještě než se rozplácl na zemi obličejem napřed. Bez problémů ho zvedl do náruče a zděšením ho málem znova pustil, když si uvědomil, jak lehoučký je. Vidět, jak mu skrze kůži prosvítají žebra, je jedna věc, ale cítit to na vlastní dotek?

Bylo to, jako kdyby ho realita zasáhla pěstí.

S divoce bušícím srdcem Petera opatrně položil do postele, zatímco do pokoje nabíhalo komando sestřiček, kterým neuniklo hlasité pípání přístrojů – a které nejspíš také upozornila Friday. „Klid, Petere,“ zamumlal, snaže se ignorovat Peterův překvapivě pevný stisk, jímž svíral Tonyho tričko.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Peter. „Ne, ne, já sám.“

„Ššš, Petere,“ konejšil ho. „Nikdo tě nebude nutit, ano? Necháme to na tobě. Pustíš mě, ať ti můžou sestřičky nasadit tlakoměr? Neboj se, nikam nejdu, jsem hned tady.“

Pomalu ho pustil, ale s širokýma očima sledoval, jak ho napojují zpátky na přístroje. Jedna ze sestřiček – a podle jmenovky to byla vlastně doktorka – Tonyho směrem vrhla výrazný pohled v jasném varování, ať se nic takového neopakuje, než společně se dvěma dalšími sestřičkami opět vyšly z místnosti.

„Petere…“ začal pomalu, váhavě. „Řekl bys mi, co se stalo, prosím?“ Dával si pozor, aby nezvolil špatná slova. Nechtěl ho nutit nebo děsit, tedy, ne ještě více.

Zběsile zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne.“

Váhavě přikývl, přestože být to kdokoli jiný, možná by i naléhal. Trýznilo ho, že nevěděl, co se jeho synovi honí hlavou, i že mu nemůže nikterak pomoci. „Dobře,“ přikývl nakonec. „Ale pamatuj, že mi můžeš říct cokoli, kluku. Nemusíš se bát, že se na tebe budu dívat jinak. Nic z tohohle není slabost. Sám víš, že i já mám pořád noční můry z Afghánistánu – a to bylo dvanáct let nazpět.“

„Já vím,“ přikývl, ale přesto nadále mlčel. Na druhou stranu se mu Tony nemohl divit; jemu samotnému trvalo měsíce, než byl schopen Rhodesovi říct, co se v té jeskyni dělo, a to byl _dospělý_. Možnost únosu ho provázela celý život, jakožto syn Howarda Starka s tím všichni počítali.

Peter, na druhou stranu…

Tohle bylo až moc čerstvé. Jak pro Petera, tak pro všechny okolo.

Tony nemohl dělat nic, jen sledovat, jak Peter odmítá jejich pomoc a navzdory značným problémům v podobě třesoucích se rukou statečně pojídá bramborovou kaši sousto za soustem vidličkou drženou mezi jeho vlastními prsty.

Přestože se svou tvrdohlavostí vyčerpával, přeci jen den za dnem stále více a více sílil. Nabíral zpátky váhu a procházel se po pokoji, zvládal chvíli stát bez pomoci.

Přinejmenším po té fyzické stránce se uzdravoval. Po té psychické…

„Co budeme dělat, May?“ zeptal se miliardář jednoho večera, kdy oba seděli vedle spícího Petera. „Takhle to nemůže pokračovat. Zničí ho to. Znám to, prošel jsem si tím.“

May opatrně pohladila Petera po líčku klouby svých prstů. „Já vím, Tony. Pamatuji si jeho apatické stavy po Benovi.“ Odmlčela se, vzpomínajíc na svého mrtvého manžela. „Tehdy pomohla jenom jedna věc.“ Na tváři se jí rozlil jemný upřímný úsměv. „Je čas vytáhnout těžký kalibr.“

~~~

„Panebože Petere, vypadáš _strašně_.“

Mladý hrdina sebou cukl a s očima dokořán se obrátil ke dveřím, nevěda, zda ho neklame sluch. Upustil Starkpad, na kterém si četl, co se dělo, zatímco ho Hammer držel, a šokem ztuhl. „ _Nede_?“ vydechl nevěřícně.

V dalším okamžiku ho jeho nejlepší přítel svíral v náručí a pevně objímal, aniž by se jakkoli zdráhal. Ne že by to Peterovi vadilo, protože přesně takováto spontánnost byla jedna z věcí, které na Nedovi zbožňoval – a zrovna teď to potřeboval více než kdykoli jindy.

„Jsem tak strašně rád, že jsi v pořádku,“ hlesl Ned. „Nedovedeš si představit, jak jsem se o tebe bál. My všichni. Já, MJ, celý AcaDeca tým – dokonce i Flash.“

„Počkej, počkej,“ odtáhl se na délku svých paží a pátravě se mu zadíval do obličeje. „Co tím myslíš? Oni to _ví_?“

Skousl si ret, rázem neklidný, ale přikývl. „Promiň, Petere, ale nemohl jsem jenom mlčet. A pak jsme tě slyšeli křičet a pan Stark –“

Pustil ho, jako kdyby se spálil, a o krok ustoupil. „Hej, Nede, Nede stop. Jak jako že jste mě slyšeli křičet?“

„Hammer tě nahrával na diktafon. Nějak ho donesl do školy a pustil přes rozhlas.“

Podlomila se mu kolena, před očima na chvíli zatmělo, a když zamrkal, seděl na zemi a Ned klečící vedle něj ho podpíral. „Ouha, hej, Petere, co se stalo? Mám zavolat May nebo pana Starka? Řekl jsem něco špatně?“

Obrátil se na něj, ve tváři zběsilý výraz. „ _Všechno_ je špatně, Nede. Jak se můžu někdy vrátit zpátky, když ví, co se dělo?“

Ned se na něj chvíli díval se svraštěným obočím, ale nebyl jeho nejlepší kamarád pro nic za nic. Brzy pochopil, co se mladému hrdinovi honí hlavou. „Petere, všichni chtějí jenom vědět, jestli jsi naživu a v pořádku. Nikdo neví, co přesně se ti stalo, víme jen, co jsme slyšeli, a když si to dáš dohromady s únosem psychopatem… nikdo si o tobě nemyslí, že jsi slabý, jestli ti jde o tohle.“

Šlo, přestože to byla jen jedna z mnoha věcí. Nesnášel, když kolem něj ostatní našlapovali po špičkách, když s ním jednali v rukavičkách, když jeho směrem vrhali lítostivé a soucitné pohledy.

Nesnášel být za slabého, protože byl Spider-Man. Spider-Man nebyl slabý, Spider-Man se staral o ty, kteří se o sebe nemohli postarat sami.

Jenomže _teď_ nebyl Spider-Man. Teď byl jenom Peter Parker.

Nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechápeš to, Nede. Už tak je špatné, že ta videa viděli May a táta…“ A Avengers, dodal v duchu.

Menší z obou chlapců mu položil ruce na ramena a jemně s ním zatřásl. „Petere, myslím to vážně. Je mi jedno, co se ty tři měsíce dělo, chci jen vědět, že je můj nejlepší kamarád v pořádku. Mám o tebe strach, Petere. Znám tě, vím, co se může stát, když se uzavřeš do sebe. Jenomže už je po všem a na t –“

„Opravdu je po všem?“ přerušil ho potichu.

Ned se zarazil. Nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co?“

„Justin Hammer je pořád venku, Nede,“ vysvětlil tiše. „Není konec. Může se každou chvíli vrátit a co potom? Ublíží May, ublíží Tonymu – ublíží tobě. A to já nechci.“

To nemohl dopustit. Prostě nemohl.

Nic nebylo jako dřív a ani být nemohlo, už ne. Nevěděl, co je skutečné a co ne, bál se, že se z tohohle krásného snu jednoho dne probudí a znova se octne v té temné místnosti, sám a v tichosti, dokud nepřijde čas na cokoli dalšího, co si Hammer vymyslel.

Bál se, že až by se probudil, jenom by tím Justinovi potvrdil, jak slabý vlastně je.

Ty tři měsíce plné bolesti a utrpení ho zlomily a on sám si to moc dobře uvědomoval.

_Justin měl pravdu. Vždycky ji měl._

Ned potichu vzdychl. „Petere, Hammer se nevrátí. Byl by blázen, kdyby ano. Tady jsi v bezpečí – bože, vždyť jsi na základně _Avengers_. A dobře, možná zatím neví, kde je, ale… brzy to zjistí.“

_Loajální, to uznávám. Ale loajalita ti nepomůže, když nerozeznáš skutečnost od představy._

Díval se před sebe, ale jako kdyby tady ani nebyl. Jeho vlastní hlas mu zněl cize, nepřítomně. „Nemusí se snažit,“ namítl. „Vím, kde Hammer je. Sám mi to řekl.“

_Nebojím se, že bys mě prozradil, Pete. Nemůžeš mě prozradit. Protože už nevěříš ani sám sobě._


	22. 21. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: pokus o sebevraždu

_„Jak to myslíš,_ ne _?“_

_„Přesně tak, jak to vyznělo.“_

_„Petere, no tak. Je to naše šance, jak ho chytit – a zastavit jednou pro vždy. Přece přesně tohle chceš taky. Chceš, aby byl konec, ne?“_

_Ano. Přál si to více než cokoli jiného, ale takhle tím ničeho nedosáhne._

_Nemohli jít po někom, kdo je všechny přehrál – po někom, kdo byl o dva tahy napřed. Hammer si všechno naplánoval do sebemenších detailů a Peter to věděl více než kdokoli jiný, protože v hlavě stále slyšel jeho hlas, kterak mu šeptá každičký jednotlivý krok, který od svého útěku z vězení podnikl, aby se pomstil._

_Věděl na minutu přesně, kolik času mu zabralo objevit Petera Parkera. Věděl, jaký vztek jím cloumal, když zjistil, že Potts od Tonyho odešla._

_Věděl, jakou radost Justin měl, když se Pepper přidala na jejich stranu._

_Věděl všechno a ještě mnohem více, ale mlčel. Držel myšlenky i vzpomínky uzamčené hluboko ve své mysli, nedovoloval jim proniknout na povrch, přestože se zuřivě snažily prodrat přes jeho bariéru._

_„Neřeknu vám, kde Justin Hammer je.“_

_Nesešlo na tom, jak moc se snažili – Tony, May, Ned. Nesešlo na tom, s jakou naléhavostí a bolestí v očích na něj zírali, nesešlo ani na jejich úpěnlivých prosbách nebo na první pohled logických důvodech._

_Ať se snažili sebevíce, jejich slova neměla žádný účinek._

_Protože když svým vlastním myšlenkám nevěřil on, jak by mohli oni?_

_Nemohli._

A přesně o to šlo.

Ve výsledku bylo až směšně jednoduché nepozorovaně proklouznout ze základny. Snadno využil toho, že si Avengers, s nimiž se oficiálně ještě neseznámil, drželi odstup, protože nevěděli, jak na ně bude reagovat. Ano, sice stáli za jeho záchranou, ale většina týmu byla pro Petera _cizí_.

Nebylo těžké se všem vyhnout, když se oni zároveň vyhýbali jemu, a on si vybral perfektní načasování, kdy May byla v práci, Tony se zbytkem týmu, Rhodey kdesi ve městě – protože ani jeho povinnosti s Peterovým únosem a nalezením neustaly – a Happy zrovna zařizoval něco ohledně ochranky v SI, takže před jeho pokojem nehlídkoval nikdo.

Největší – a vlastně jediný – problém byla umělá inteligence.

„Friday?“ špitl potichu, témě jako kdyby se bál, že jej někdo uslyší.

„Ano, Petere?“

„Má Tony nějaký protokol, který by mi zakazoval vyjít ven?“

Několik dlouhých útrpných vteřin bylo ticho a on se zatajeným dechem a napjatými svaly vyčkával. „Ne, Petere,“ připustila nakonec, „neexistuje protokol, který by tě držel vevnitř.“

„Takže můžu vyjít ven se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu.“

„Ano.“

„Ale?“ Podíval se na strop. Znal AI až moc dobře na to, aby věděl, že je nejlepší vždycky svou prosbu co nejvíce upřesnit. Zejména když danou umělou inteligenci vytvořil Tony Stark.

„Ale jsem povinna nahlásit, kdykoli opustíš nebo vstoupíš do budovy.“

Přesně, jak myslel. Ani ho to nepřekvapovalo, protože Friday panu Starkovi pokaždé hlásila, když se objevil ve Stark Tower. „Mohla bys mu to teď neříct, prosím?“

„Obávám se, že to není v mých mož –“

„Prosím, Friday?“ Přestože mluvil s počítačem, nasadil štěněcí oči, které alespoň na Tonyho téměř pokaždé fungovaly. „Chci jenom pět minut o samotě. Kdyby zjistil, že jsem venku, zpanikařil by a nahnal mě zpátky, jenže když tady budu o minutu dýl, _zblázním_ se. Jenom se projdu po venku, a když se do pěti minut nevrátím, můžeš mu říct, kde jsem. Jenom… potřebuju mít pocit, že je všechno zase normální, aniž by mě někdo každou vteřinu kontroloval.“

Tentokrát byla prodleva ještě delší. Konečky prstů mu nervózně cukaly a Friday očividně zvažovala, jak rozumné by bylo jít proti svému stvořiteli. „Jenom pět minut, Petere. Pak informuji pana Starka.“

„Díky, Friday,“ vydechl úlevně. Na nic nečekal v obavách, že by snad změnila názor, a opatrně vyklouzl ze svého pokoje. Zanedlouho už stál u dveří, ale když chtěl projít ven, neotevřely se. „Friday?“

„Pět minut, Petere,“ zdůraznila AI. „Začínám odpočítávat teď.“

„Rozumím.“

Dveře se před ním otevřely a on pomalu, tak zpropadeně pomalu vyrazil. Se zatajeným dechem procházel okolo budovy, snaže se držet mimo její prosklenou část pro všechny případy (což bylo zatraceně těžké). Trvalo mu skoro minutu, než se dostal na druhou stranu budovy, kde nebyl areál ohraničený kamennou zdí.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Krátce se ohlédl za sebe, zdali ho někdo nevidí nebo nesleduje, než se obrátil zpátky k lesu rozprostírající se před ním a _vyběhl_.

Vložil veškerou sílu, kterou v sobě za ty dny plné odpočívání a léčení nasbíral, do nohou. Uháněl, jak nejrychleji jen mohl, doufaje, že než Friday informuje Tonyho o jeho útěku, on už bude dostatečně daleko.

Před sebou měl jeden jediný cíl, jímž byla řeka tekoucí okolo základny.

_Nic z tohohle není skutečné._

_Až najdou Hammera, probudím se zpátky spoutaný._

Srdce mu divoce bilo, adrenalin kolující mu žilami ho poháněl kupředu. Slyšel hučení vody, věděl, že je blízko, stačilo mu jen několik posledních metrů.

Zastavil se na kraji útesu. Za jiných okolností by to mohl být nádherný pohled, zejména s pomalu zapadajícím sluncem a posledními hřejivými paprsky prosvítajícími mezi stromy.

Ale ne dnes.

_Víš, že jsem vyhrál. Tony si to možná neuvědomuje, ale já i ty známe pravdu._

Nezavíral oči. Díval se přímo pod sebe na divoce zurčící řeku. Věděl, že ten pád ho nejspíš nezabije, ale s velkou pravděpodobností mu z plic vysaje veškerý vzduch a jeho stále oslabené tělo nebude bojovat proti proudům, které se ho budou snažit udržet pod hladinou.

_Nebojuj sám se sebou, Petere. Tenhle boj nemůžeš vyhrát._

Brzy bude všechno u konce. Svou vlastní smrt jeho mysl nasimulovat nemohla.

Přestože si živě pamatoval veškerá mučení související s vodou, skrz nějž ho Hammer protáhl, nebál se. Odolával dostatečně dlouho, ale pochyboval, že by z tohohle boje vyšel jako vítěz.

„Petere! Petere, ne!“

Lehce sebou cukl, ale neohlédl se. Tep mu poskočil. Znal ten hlas až moc dobře, jenže právě teď ho nechtěl slyšet.

Našli ho moc brzy. Jak to, že ho našli tak rychle?

Bylo to teď nebo nikdy.

_Slíbil jsem, že tě nezklamu, tati. A taky to dodržím._

Neudělal krok dopředu.

Místo toho ustoupil dozadu, rozběhl se a _skočil_.

„Ne!“

Poslední, co slyšel, než se jeho tělo nárazem ochablo a vlny ho přivítaly mezi sebe, byl Tonyho zoufalý výkřik Peterova jména.

~~~

„Šéfe, Peter před třemi minutami a čtyřiceti sedmi vteřinami opustil budovu.“

Hlava mu vystřelila vzhůru tak prudce, divže si sám nezlomil vaz, a rázem zapomněl všechno, co řešili ohledně sokovijské smlouvy. „Cože? Jak?“

„Požádal mě, jestli může jít ven. Přemluvil mě k pěti minutám o samotě, ale když jsem teď prováděla sken bezprostředního okolí budovy, nenašla jsem ho.“

„Friday, jak tě sakra mohl _přemluvit_?“ Neodpověděla, vědouc, že její stvořitel přesně ví, _jak_. „Chci sken celého areálu, okamžitě. Do prdele, co je to za nápad pouštět ho samotného?“

Část jeho mysli vlastně chápala, že přesně kvůli jeho reakci Peter nechtěl, aby jim Friday něco říkala, ale právě kvůli tomuhle potřeboval vědět, co se s ním děje, zatraceně.

„Starku,“ Sam lehce zavrtěl hlavou, „hlavně klid, ano? Nepani –“

„Peter se nachází v lese na severu od základny. Hned u břehu řeky.“

„– kař. Dobře, tohle není dobrý.“ Bucky svému příteli vlepil pohlavek, ale Tony je už nevnímal. Jeho tělo se pohybovalo samo od sebe, což bylo jen dobře, protože v následujících vteřinách sbíhal schody dolů a než se dostal ven, obklopilo ho jeho brnění.

Nezastavoval se, jen matně vnímal, že ho ostatní pro jistotu následují. Nevěděl, jestli kontrolu nad oblekem převzala Friday, nebo jej navigoval sám, ale bylo mu to jedno, dokud mířil na správné místo.

Hrdlo se mu svíralo strachem, co všechno se může stát. Věděl, že stav Peterovy mysli není zrovna nejlepší – což bylo proklatě slabé slovo –, ale přímo se děsil toho, proč by jeho syn utíkal k řece.

„Petere!“ vykřikl, sotva ho uviděl. Potřeboval ho dostat co nejdál od toho útesu. Věděl, co se chystá udělat. „Petere, ne!“

S každým dnem, kdy si myslel, že už viděl to nejhorší, co mohl, si jen připomínal, jak moc se plete. Protože vidět Petera, jak skáče přes okraj dolů do vody, momentálně převážilo všechno ostatní. „Ne, _Petere_!“

Okamžitě se vrhl za ním, ale to úděsné šplouchnutí, kdy tělo narazilo do vody, už zastavit nestačil. Vlétl do řeky, prudkým trhnutím si přitáhl Petera k sobě a okamžitě vystřelil ven. Zhroutili se společně na břeh, kde nechal své brnění zmizet.

Polila ho neskutečná úleva, když uslyšel, jak jeho syn sípavě vykašlává vodu z plic, ale brzy ji nahradil vztek. „Petere, co to kurva mělo znamenat? Tohle nemůžeš dělat… nemůžeš, rozumíš mi?!“

Jenže vztek odešel stejně rychle, jako přišel, protože Peter se třásl a potichu vzlykal. Okamžitě si ho přitáhl do náruče, nedbaje na jeho chabé pokusy ho odstrčit. „Ne, ne, ne, Petere, podívej se na mě, prosím,“ zamumlal. V duchu se proklel, protože rozhodně nebyl nejlepší nápad na něj křičet, ne teď, ale nemohl si pomoct. _Měl šílený strach._

„N-ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou hoch, oči rudé pláčem. „ _Ne_. Měl jsi mě tam nechat, měl jste mě tam nechat, prosím. Já už nechci, já to nezvládnu, _prosím_.“

Musel zamrkat, protože Peterova slova ho lámala uvnitř a slzy mu rozmazávaly vidění. Nechal je volně kanout, neskrýval je. Jednou rukou zvedl Peterovi bradu a donutil ho se mu podívat do očí. „Poslouchej mě, Petere. Zvládneme to, věř mi. Nechci tě ztratit a ani tě neztratím, _nikdy_. Miluji tě, jak jen můžu, a nepřijdu o svého syna, ne když jsem tě teprve našel. Překonáme to, ale musíš mi dovolit ti pomoct.“

Vzlykl a pokusil se zavrtět hlavou, ale Tony ho držel pevně. „Já nemůžu,“ namítl slabě. „Nemůžu. Protože _tohle není skutečné_ , Justin má pravdu. Jak mám vědět, že je to skutečné? Jak poznám, že to není jenom další halucinace?“

Opatrně pustil jeho bradu a místo toho vzal jednu jeho ruku do té své, jen aby si ji přitiskl na hruď – přímo na srdce. „Přesně takhle, Petere,“ hlesl. „Poslouchej tlukot mého srdce, ano? Dokázal by sis tohle představit? Je to skutečné. Já jsem skutečný, ty jsi skutečný a za tím parchantem se už v životě nevrátíš. _Nikdy_.“

Peter se k němu přitiskl blíže, ústa pootevřená, jako kdyby chtěl něco říct, ale nic z něj nevyšlo. V tichosti plakal a k Tonyho úlevě doopravdy poslouchal. Schoulil se mu do náruče a nechal se objímat, hlavu přitisknutou na Tonyho hrudi. „Mám strach,“ zašeptal nakonec.

„Je správné, že máš strach, Petere,“ špitl na oplátku. „Je to _normální_. Ale můžu ti s tím pomoci.“

„Bojím se.“ Zavřel oči a zachvěl se a Tony jenom upevnil svůj stisk. „Bojím se, že když ti řeknu, kde je, a on tam nebude… bojím se, že zjistím, že tohle všechno je jenom sen. Že se vrátí.“

Instinktivně mu vjel rukou do vlasů a až pozdě ho napadlo, že zrovna teď to nemusí být ten nejlepší tah, ale k jeho úlevě a nekonečnému štěstí se Peter do toho dotyku opřel. „Nedovolím, aby se vrátil, Petere. Nedovolím, aby ti znova ublížil, už _nikdy_. Přísahám ti a tenhle slib taky _dodržím_. Prosím, Petere, musíš mi věřit.“

Zíral na něj, hluboké laní oči plné slz a bolesti, kterou by žádné dítě nemělo nikdy zažít. „Věřím ti,“ zamumlal nakonec. „Prosím. Já už nechci…“

„Pšš, Petere.“ Opatrně ho vískal ve vlasech, dotek jemný jako motýlí křídla, dával mu prostor se kdykoli odtáhnout, ale Peter se nadále tiskl k němu. „Všechno už bude v pořádku. Jen mě nech ti pomoct.“

Cítil jeho váhavé přikývnutí, a oba dva si poprvé za dlouhou dobu dovolili doopravdy doufat, že všechno může být v pořádku.

Takže když Peter potichu začal vyprávět, co všechno věděl, nepokusil se ho zastavit. Jenom ho svíral v náručí a _doufal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cítím potřebu se k téhle kapitole vyjádřit. Zaprvé – ano, ustavičné měnění tykání a vykání a všech Tonyho titulů je záměrné a naznačují nestabilní stav Peterovy mysli. Není jistý, co je realita a co ne, takže se pořád bojí, že o to, co chce, přijde.


	23. 22. kapitola

Staten Island.

Jestli měl Peter správné informace, tak se ten zmetek nacházel v tomtéž státu, jako oni. V tomtéž _městě_ , byť jiném obvodu téměř u hranic s New Jersey.

Hammer vlastnil domek na pláži a podle všeho vlastnil úsek bez sousedů. Ne že by se Tony divil, on sám by nechtěl vedle někoho jako _Justin Hammer_ bydlet.

_„Říkal, že až bude po všem, bude si užívat svobody.“_

Protože ten parchant věřil, že Petera zlomil natolik, aby ho minula spravedlnost – aby ho minul vztek otce. Věřil, že zlomením Petera zlomí Tonyho Starka, a vlastně se nepletl.

Ale hluboce podcenil, jak tvrdohlavý a odhodlaný Peter je. Věděl, že Tony by pro něj zabíjel, ale nevzal v potaz, jak silné dovedou rodičovské city být.

Nevzal v potaz, že on odmítal Petera pustit ze svého sevření a nechat ho jít.

_„Říkal, že se nebojí, protože ví, že udělám cokoli, abych s vámi… s tebou mohl zůstat. Říkal, že neprozradím, kde je, protože pak by všechno zmizelo.“_

Zapomněl, že ti dva si jsou více podobní, než si mnoho lidí myslí. Oceňoval Peterovu loajalitu, ale přehlížel, že se mu jeho oddanost může nakonec vymstít.

„Tony?“

„Dostaneme ho,“ odpověděl na nevyřčenou otázku a s odhodláním na Stevovi, který se na něj starostlivě díval, kývl. „Vím, že ano. Je to egoistický bastard, který po tom všem nepředpokládá s prohrou. Vím, že tam bude.“

Musel tam být.

Protože Tony nevěděl, jestli by si jinak zachoval příčetnost. Ne že by měl v plánu se držet tak jako tak.

Steve stiskl rty k sobě, ale přikývl a nechal ho být, stejně jako ostatní. Nikdo se na něj nedíval lítostivě, každý jednotlivý člen jejich týmu si tímhle okamžikem prošel přinejmenším jednou, takže moc dobře věděli, jak emočně napjaté a vyčerpávající situace jako tahle jsou.

Zhluboka se nadechl a na chvíli zavřel oči. Jedna jeho část toužila být zpátky na základně, aby mohl objímat svého syna, ale ta druhá, převažující, se radovala, že je Peter v bezpečí s Happym a ne tady s nimi.

Nezdráhali se s nějakou nenápadností a téměř ani tichostí. Prostě vtrhli do toho domu, zbraně nabité a namířené, aniž by se obtěžovali klepat.

Tony nevěděl, co čekat. Možná že ho najdou, jak si ve sklepě brousí nože, nebo jak stalkuje někoho dalšího, aby se mohl koupat v jeho krvi a křiku. Ať tak či onak, rozhodně nepředpokládal, že ho najdou prostě… sedět v kuchyni a popíjet kávu.

A s Glockem 22 v ruce.

Ovšem přestože ho obklíčili ze všech stran, nikdo se nesnažil na něj zaútočit, ani ho odzbrojit, byť by se to na první pohled mohlo zdát jako to nejlepší, co mohou udělat.

Jenže navzdory tréninku byla valná většina týmu naprosto lidská bez jakýchkoli vylepšení a vzhledem k uzavřeném omezeném prostoru a jejich počtu byla větší šance, že jednoho z nich postřelí.

A taky všichni čekali na Tonyho rozkaz, protože to on vedl celou akci – protože to jemu patřila odplata.

„Musím říct,“ začal Justin nevzrušeně, jako kdyby mu právě do domu nevtrhlo komando superhrdinů, „že jsem vás nečekal. Alespoň ne takhle brzy.“

„Jo, no, já taky nečekal, že mi psychopat unese syna, ale heleme se, kde teď jsme,“ odpověděl bez stopy humoru v hlase. Přestože to bylo riskantní, neměl na sobě helmu. Chtěl se Hammerovi dívat z očí do očí.

„Ne moje chyba,“ broukl.

Barnes sebou cukl a Clint zpevnil stisk na končíku šípu. „Unesl jsi patnáctiletého kluka a _není to tvoje chyba_?“ zeptal se lukostřelec nevěřícně.

Na rtech mu zahrál úsměv, když jemně zavrtěl hlavou. „Tony si za to může sám. Abych byl upřímný, já jsem Petovi _nechtěl_ ublížit. Je to milý kluk, opravdu. Jenom byl ve špatný čas… na špatné straně.“

Tony sebou cukl, repulsory namířené na jeho hlavu, přestože nevystřelil. „Jsi ještě větší psychopat než _předtím_. To si doopravdy neuvědomuješ, cos _udělal_?“

„Ach, ano. Vím přesně, co jsem udělal.“ Zatvářil se jako kočka, která zahnala myš do kouta, jako predátor, který ví, že mu jeho kořist už neuteče. „Ačkoli se mi to očividně nepodařilo tak dobře, jak jsem plánoval, když jste mě našli.“

Zatřepal hlavou ve snaze potlačit vztek, který cítil. Ještě mu nemohl vystřelit díru do hlavy, ještě _ne_. „Chci vědět jen jednu věc. Neptám se, proč – to už jsi vysvětlil.“

„Chceš vědět, jak, že? Chceš vědět, jak se mi podařilo přetáhnout Potts na svou stranu.“ Narovnal se, oči mu jiskřily šílenstvím. „Možná tě milovala, ale tohle je minulostí. Nedivím se, po tom všem, čím jsi ji protáhl – Avengers, Iron Man, Extremis, zabijácký Ultron… válka mezi Avengers. Komu by nedošla trpělivost? Musela se vypořádávat s firmou a tvými šílenostmi více než dlouho. Jednoho to celkem vyčerpá. Takže když se s tebou rozešla, hmátl jsem po příležitosti – a ona ji přijala. S její pomocí byla spousta věcí jednodušších.“

„Pepper může být jakákoli,“ vložila se do toho Natasha chladně, „a může Starka nenávidět, ale pochybuju, že by chtěla ublížit dítěti.“

Bezstarostně mávl rukou. „Přesně proto o té části nevěděla. A vlastně pořád neví. Na únos se netvářila nadšeně, i když nakonec souhlasila. Nepadly žádné zmínky o té… nepříjemnější části.“

Steve vypadal, že je tři vteřiny od toho, aby mu vrazil štít do hrudi. „Nazývat mučení jako ‚nepříjemnější část únosu‘ je nová úroveň zvířeckosti a zvrhlosti.“

„Stalo se.“

„ _Stalo se_?“ zopakoval Tony nevěřícně. „Zničil jsi Peterovi život, protože tohle se s ním potáhne až do smrti.“ Nepochyboval o tom. Zůstaly mu jizvy, fyzické i psychické, a ze spánku se budil s křikem a pláčem. Bude trvat dlouho, než se přes tohle přenese, pokud vůbec někdy, a jen čas ukáže, jak moc se na něm Hammer podepsal.

„Jsem si toho vědom.“ Pozvedl pistoli a všichni se okamžitě zpozorněli, ale on jenom protočil očima. „A přesně o tohle mi šlo. Do konce života si budeš vyčítat, že jsi ho přede mnou nedovedl uchránit. Budeš si to vyčítat, protože všichni víme, že je to tvoje chyba, že k tomu v první řadě došlo kvůli _tobě_. Nikdy si neodpustíš, víš, že mám pravdu.

A vím, že mě chceš zabít, i když Petey by s tím možná nesouhlasil. Jenže přesně proto tady teď není, že? Nechceš, aby viděl, s jakou radostí mě sprovodíš ze života.“ Maniakálně se rozesmál, naplno a bez jakýchkoli ostychů. „Ale víš co, Tony?“ pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle potěšení ti nedopřeju. Dosáhl jsem svého cíle, zlomil jsem _Tonyho Starka_. To bylo to jediné, co mě posledních osm let drželo naživu. Dosáhl jsem svého cíle. A na tom jediném mi záleží.“

Všichni se vrhli kupředu, aby ho zastavili, miliardář s rozhořčeným „Ne!“ – ale Hammer je předehnal. S očima upřenýma na Tonyho a zvrhlým úsměvem na tváři si prohnal kulku vlastní hlavou.

Mohli se jenom dívat, jak jeho tělo ochablo. Nejprve uvolnil stisk na zbrani, která dopadla zpátky na stůl, zatímco Hammer se bezvládně zhroutil ze židle na zem.

„Ne!“ zařval vynálezce. Neodpustil si naštvané kopnutí do Hammerovy mrtvoly; potřeboval ventilovat vztek, který se v něm během jejich konverzace nashromáždil. „Do prdele, ten zkurvysyn!“

„Hej, hej, Tony!“ Najednou před ním stála Wanda, své ruce mu položila na ramena ve snaze ho uklidnit. „Starku!“ zdůraznila, čímž si konečně získala jeho pozornost. „Rozumím ti, jsi naštvaný, to my všichni, ale už to nezměníš. Je mrtvý a na tom záleží, ne? Znamená to, že už Peterovi nemůže ublížit. Soustřeď se na _tohle_.“

Zamrkal, přenesl pohled z Justina na ni. Věnoval si pár vteřin, aby jeho mozek zase začal pořádně pracovat, než pomalu přikývl.

Justin Hammer byl mrtvý. A přestože ho nemohl zabít on sám – a že po tom _toužil_ –, znamenalo to, že byl z jejich životů navždy pryč.

Znamenalo to, že se k Peterovi už nikdy nemohl dostat, že mu už nikdy nemohl ublížit.

Wanda měla pravdu. Jedině na tomhle záleželo.

Znova zamrkal a čarodějka ho teprve teď pustila. „Stejně jsem to chtěl udělat sám,“ zamumlal nakonec.

„My víme, Tony,“ poznamenal Clint. „Ale… možná je to takhle lepší.“

 _Možná je lepší, že sis nemusel špinit ruce jeho krví_ , chtěl Clint říct. Ještě před pár lety by toho zrovna v případě Hammera litoval, ale při Clintových slovech se mu v hlavě vynořil Peterův rozesmátý obličej. _Ano_ , usoudil nakonec, _je to lepší, než čelit Peterovi a říct mu, že jsem ho zabil vlastníma rukama._

„Jsem pro, abychom to tady zabalili,“ navrhl Steve zachmuřeně. „Přeci jen… na základně na výsledek čeká Peter.“

Tony se naposledy zadíval na Justinovu tvář, na průstřel na jeho čele. „Souhlasím.“

~~~

Peter šílel strachem.

Netušil, jak dlouho to bylo, co se Tony a tým vydali za Hammerem, ale nesešlo na tom. Mohly to být minuty, mohly to být hodiny; všechno se zdálo nekonečně dlouhé.

Co když je poslal přímo do pasti? Co když jim Justin ublíží, jako ublížil jemu? Co když –

„Petere, prosím, přestaň _myslet_. Jsem nervózní jenom z pohledu na tebe.“

Neklidně přešlápl a skousl si ret, ale omluvně se na Happyho podíval. „Promiň, Happy. Jenže já prostě…“

Jemně se pousmál, jasně věděl, čeho se bojí. „Jsem si jistý, že jsou v pořádku, Petere.“ Krátce zaváhal, ale pak roztáhl paže v jasné pobídce. Téměř okamžitě měl teenagera v náruči a on se nezdráhal ho obejmout nazpět. „Nezapomeň, jsou to Avengers. Hammer jim neublíží.“

Neodpověděl, místo toho se více stáhl do sebe. Happy potichu vzdychl a snad posté za tu půlhodinu zalitoval, že nemohl jít s nimi, aby Hammerovi osobně vrazil pěstí. „Fr –“

Nedostal se dál, protože Peter se najednou napjal a vykroutil z jeho sevření. Hogan se vyplašeně rozhlédl, jestli jim nehrozí nebezpečí, ale jediné, co viděl a slyšel, byl přicházející tým.

Peter vyběhl naproti, ale vpůli cesty se zastavil a nerozhodně přešlápl. Nevěnoval pozornost hrdinům, díval se jenom na vynálezce. „Je…?“

„Našli jsme ho,“ přikývl Tony. „Justin Hammer je mrtvý, Petere. Už ti neublíží.“

_Justin Hammer je mrtvý._

Padl na kolena, ruce přitisknuté k hrudi. Tony okamžitě klekl vedle něj, aby si ho starostlivě prohlédl. „Petere?“

Odpovědí mu byl vzlyk. Ať se Peter snažil jakkoli, necítil neklid ani smutek z Justinovy smrti, přestože byl striktně proti zabíjení. Jenomže teď… teď cítil jenom nekonečnou úlevu. „Je mrtvý?“ špitl. „Takže je po všem?“

Tony vážně přikývl. Zboku ho objal, snad po tisící za posledních několik dní, ale Peter si rozhodně nestěžoval. Tohle nebyly slzy bolesti.

Tyhle slzy patřily vítězství.

„Ano, Petere,“ přitakal jeho táta, jeho _hrdina_ , hlas neochvějně pevný a jistý, plný naděje na lepší zítřek, naděje, které konečně naplno uvěřil. „Už je po všem.“


	24. Epilog

„Připravený?“

Peter neklidně přešlápl, ale souhlasně přikývl. Krátce se ohlédl na všechny hrdiny, kteří ho obezřetně sledovali, načež věnoval svou pozornost May a Tonymu.

Tony mu položil ruku na rameno. „Petere, nemusíme to dělat, jestli nechceš. Můžeme počkat.“

Téměř okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne,“ zamítl to. Nemluvil hlasitě, ale z jeho hlasu zaznívala jistota. „Nechci se schovávat.“

May si namotala pramen vlasů na prst. „Petere…“

„Myslím to vážně,“ stál si za svým. „Kdybych si tím nebyl jistý, netrval bych na tom. Ale nejsem Locika, abych se po zbytek života schovával ve věži.“

Byly to čtyři měsíce, co Justin Hammer zemřel. Čtyři měsíce, co se veřejnost dozvěděla o jeho únosu a Pepper Potts, Zack Zachary a Darby Kolins byli odsouzeni za napomáhání při únosu, mučení nezletilého a kybernetické zločiny.

Čtyři měsíce, co lidé zjistili, jaký vztah mezi Tonym Starkem a Peterem Parkerem je – kdy zjistili, kdo Peter samotný vlastně je.

Dopřál si ten čas na odpočinek a seznámení s týmem hrdinů, kteří stáli Tonymu a May po boku a pomohli ho najít a zachránit. Nabíral sílu a hojil své tělo i duši, sžíval se s jizvami, které mu na těle zanechalo ostří, i těmi, které mu na mysli vytvořily toxiny séra.

Naučil se přijmout, že to všechno bylo teď jeho součástí. A přestože často nemohl spát kvůli nočním děsům a po nocích se budil s křikem a pláčem, když mu Hammerova zlomyslná slova rezonovala hlavou, naučil se, jak s tím bojovat.

Protože to hrdinové dělají. A on je hrdina, protože čelil svým vlastním strachům pořád dokola a dokola, až z těch zápasů vycházel jako vítěz.

_Justin Hammer neměl pravdu._

_Justin Hammer nevyhrál._

Mohl se připomínat jakkoli – jizvami, sny, trýznivými myšlenkami –, ale s každým dnem, který Peter trávil obklopený lidmi, na nichž mu záleželo a kterým záleželo na něm, lidmi, které nazýval svou rodinou, Peter sílil a Justin prohrával.

Mohl ho zlomit, mohl zlomit je všechny, ale on se znova postavil na nohy, stejně jako ostatní. Byl to jejich úděl ve světě, dávali naději všem lidem, kteří si prošli tím samým nebo něčím podobným.

Nevzdával se. Bojoval.

„Jsem rád, že o mě máte starosti, opravdu,“ ujistil je. „Vážně. Lepší rodinu bych si nemohl přát. Ale je to něco, co musím udělat hlavně sám pro sebe. Jestli má být někdy všechno doopravdy v pořádku, nemůžu se skrývat, protože se bojím.

Ano, bojím se. Bojím se, jak budou lidi reagovat. Co na to řeknou moji kamarádi. Bojím se, že ztratím kontrolu na veřejnosti, že mě vyděsí déšť nebo příliš hlasité a nečekané zvuky.

Ale nenechám Hammera vyhrát. Přesně o tohle mu šlo a já se mu odmítám poddat. Nemůže mě ovládat nadosmrti a ani nebude. A to, že se vrátím do školy… to je můj začátek.“

Ozvalo se hvízdnutí následované potleskem a on okamžitě sklopil pohled k zemi, uši, krk i tváře rudé, protože Avengers ho celou tu dobu poslouchali.

„Musím uznat, že to byla výtečná řeč, Petere,“ usmál se Steve.

„A pravdivá,“ dodal Tony.

May ho pohladila po tváři a políbila ho do vlasů. „Jsme na tebe hrdí, Petere. Nedovedeš si představit, jakou nám děláš radost.“

„May má pravdu, Petere,“ přitakal táta. „A tohle se nikdy nezmění.“

Zářivě se na ně oba – na ně všechny usmál. „Já vím.“

Doopravdy to věděl. Nepochyboval, ne když mu každý den dokazovali, že to myslí vážně. _Už ne._

Sesbíral všechny zlomené části sebe samého a znovu je sestavil, ale tentokrát byl silnější.

Protože Justin Hammer neměl pravdu. Protože přestože je všechno táhne k zemi, přestože jde všechno proti nim, hrdinové se nakonec vždycky zvednou ze dna.

Stejně jako se zvedl Tony Stark.

A stejně jako se zvedl Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak... a jsme u konce. Upřímně, sama tomu nechci věřit, ale... je to pravda. Je to stejně úžasný a příšerný pocit jako vždycky, ale... musím říct, že jsem na tohle dílo i celkem pyšná. A to mi nikdo nevezme.


End file.
